Love Hurt
by Queeneon
Summary: La amistad entre individuos de distinto sexo es imposible al constatar que una de las partes, cuando no las dos, acaba por desarrollar en algún momento un grado distinto de atracción sexual.
1. 01- Punto de Quiebre

La amistad entre individuos de distinto sexo es imposible al constatar que**una de las partes, cuando no las dos, acaba por desarrollar en algún momento un grado distinto de atracción sexual****.**

**Grupo de investigadores de la Universidad de Wisconsin**

_*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º_

**_Love Hurt_**

_*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º_

_El efecto dominó es un concepto que dice que un evento mínimo, insignificante, como la caída de una pequeña ficha puede hacer_

_colapsar todo a su alrededor._

_La primera ficha cae votando la segunda y así_

_Sucesivamente hasta generar una reacción en cadena_

_…_

_Una cadena de destrucción._

_…_

_*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º_

* * *

**Misión 01:** Punto de Quiebre

* * *

Resultaba obvio que en ese momento ella estaba siendo egocéntrica. De sobra estaría decir algo que importunara la concentración que estaba teniendo la mujer en aquel momento de perfeccionismo corporal.

La música recorría cada zona de la amplia habitación de paredes gruesas insertada en una hermosa casa estilo japonés clásico. Él se encontraba sentado sobre el tatami, apoyado en una de las paredes que le daba buena vista a todos los ángulos de la kunoichi amiga.

El baile jamás le había llamado la atención y ciertamente estaba muy lejos de interesarle, pero fue tal la insistencia de Ino en querer presentarle su numero aprendido para la academia de danza, que no le quedo mas que terminar accediendo a otro capricho, como en muchas otras ocasiones de la vida cotidiana.

_Algunos comportamientos nunca cambian._

En una persona tan egocéntrica como lo era ella, la imaginación y el pensamiento están tan constantemente ocupado consigo mismo y sus intereses que es incapaz de ponerse en el lugar de otra persona, y de contemplar, desde el punto de vista de otro 'YO', la matriz y el aspecto que tienen las cosas y los acontecimientos que ocurren.

Y ahí estaba ella, moviéndose con gracia de un lado a otro; tan delgada, tan esbelta, tan impresionantemente… ¿Encantadora?... si, esa era la palabra, bella en todo su esplendor, en todos los matices que se pudiera ver a través del ojo humano.

Ino distaba demasiado de la perfección, aunque su aspecto hiciera pensar muchas veces lo opuesto. Si bien habían cambiado viejas costumbres que tenía de niña, algunas otras nunca cambiarían. Seguía siendo caprichosa, mordaz, egoísta y salvaje. Era como el fuego; caliente como el verano y mala como una niña que lloraba hasta conseguir lo que quisiera aun si aquello hiriera a alguien, después de todo, el egocéntrico coloca sus pensamientos sobre los otros, lo que el piensa, opina, razona, cree y decide es primero y mas importante que el resto, por lo tanto, el mundo gira alrededor de su individualidad y para Ino lo que ella decía era la única versión de la verdad.

Era increíble la cantidad de cualidades que una persona pudiera tener, sin contar los múltiples calificativos también en su haber. Ino Yamanaka, tenía unos cuantos atributos aun por despertar.

La melodía era relajante, tanto que el receptor de aquel baile estaba ya somnoliento, en transe y proceso de cerrar sus ojos y disponerse a soñar lo que al inconciente le viniera en gana.

Pero antes de cerrar por completo sus ojos, quiso darle un empujoncito a su imaginación, viendo el trasero de su amiga moverse de aquí para allá. Sonrió por su descaro pero Ino parecía tan concentrada que no se daría cuenta de las miradas intensas y desvergonzadas de él.

– Oye Shika… Shika… –llamaba moviendo la mano frente a sus ojos hasta que este despabiló– Otra ves te quedaste dormido…–negó con la cabeza.

– Disculpa… –resopló– Me desconcentre un poco…

– ¿Un poco? –chasqueó cruzándose de brazos– Bueno ya no importa… No te quitare más tiempo.

Apagó la música indignada.

– No te molestes Ino, no fue para tanto –bufó aun sentado en un costado de su habitación.

– Llevas días perdido en no se donde. Lamento importunar tanto tus quehaceres, Shi-ka-ma-ru –se burlo sin animo.

– Bah, no te pongas dramática, Ino –se desperezó estirando los brazos.

– Como sea…–salió por la puerta de doble hoja.

El hombre chasqueó la lengua notoriamente hastiado por haber iniciado -sin quererlo- una no muy futura pelea en donde el por su puesto saldría perdiendo. Sin mas salio en su búsqueda.

Ino llegó a la estancia donde se encontraban sus padres, los de Shikamaru y tambien los de Choji, compartiendo un sake caliente acompañado de risas. Al ver que nadie reparó en su presencia alzó la vos molesta.

– ¡Me voy a casa! –anunció llamando la atención de todos quienes se voltearon a verla.

– Pero querida ¿No estabas ensayando con Shika? –preguntó Yoshino extrañada.

– Se molesto por que cerré los ojos solo un minuto –apareció en la puerta el mencionado con una mano en su cabeza dando un largo bostezo.

– ¡Shikamaru! –gruñó su madre irritada– ¿Hasta cuando sigues con ese comportamiento? Ya tienes 19 años ¡Madura! Maldita sea.

Los comensales que estaban en la mesa se carcajearon de la situación, con la personalidad de la rubia estaba claro que terminaría así de mal. Ino se cruzó de brazos con aires de superioridad.

Shikaku afirmó de los hombros a su esposa que intentaba levantarse del sillón para zamarrear a su hijo.

– No lo culpen, la danza clásica es un tanto aburrida –dijo la madre de Ino tapando su boca para no reír tan descortésmente, producto del sake–. Déjalo Yoshino, ya crecerán.

– ¡Mamá! –chilló Ino con vergüenza–, Se supone que me des la razón.

– Ves, es algo aburrido… problemática –rió Shikamaru al igual que los adultos pero lo dejo en el momento al ver la clara molestia en el rostro de su rubia amiga–. Esta bien, disculpa, no debí ser tan grosero… te lo puedo compensar con algún dulce de la tienda que tanto te gusta ¿Te párese?

– No, no quiero…

– Ya, ya querida, no hagas un alboroto de esto en casa de los Nara –pidió su madre con las mejillas coloradas.

– Anda Ino, Shikamaru ya se disculpó, será mejor que salgan a caminar y arreglen las cosas –propuso Inoichi–. No pueden pelearse todo el tiempo, la actitud entre ambos tiene que cambiar, pronto se vendrán grandes cambios para ustedes y sería bueno que se trataran con mas cuidado… ya saben… un poco mas de autocontrol frente a situaciones de estrés… eh… con mas cariño, digo…

El interrogante gesto de cada uno de los jóvenes no se hizo de esperar. Parecía que todo el mundo ahí esperara a que Inoichi terminara de decir lo que había comenzado. La madre de Ino se agarro la cabeza y sin ningún disimulo arrojó una mirada feroz a quien fuera su esposo.

– No entiendo nada de lo que quieres decir, papá –rompió el silencio la rubia sin tener respuesta.

El señor Yamanaka se sintió acorralado por su princesa, acorralado y lo suficientemente embriagado como para que se le ocurriese una idea de cómo rayos salir del apuro. Sirvió entonces una copa de sake y bebió rápidamente dejando el pequeño vaso de golpe sobre la mesa, tragó aire y volteo a verlos nuevamente.

Todo esto pasaba bajo la incomoda mirada de los presentes.

– Ya no son unos niños, el mundo Ninja los prepara para sobrevivir y servir a su nación. Pero muchas veces dejamos de lado lo que realmente importa…

Seguía extendiendo la espera, para ese entonces el rostro de Shikamaru paresia preocupado esperando el desenlace del discurso que escuchaban.

– ¿Y que es lo que realmente importa, papá? –preguntó Ino entre irritada y curiosa.

– Hija, mi pequeña niña. Tan grande que ya estas y aun no lo sabes…–se levantó del suelo tambaleándose, Ino retrocedió sintiendo el peligro que se venía– El _amor_. El amor es lo mas importante en la vida de una persona, sin amor no somos nada. Es por eso que, con tu madre y los Nara… decidimos asegurar tu futuro y el de Shikamaru… en un acuerdo de matrimonio, cuando ambos aun eran unos bebes.

– ¿Qué…?

Pregunto Ino casi sin voz, un zumbido se apodero de su cabeza impidiéndole escuchar lo que hablaban los demás después de tal noticia. Shikamaru no parecía sorprendido.

– Que pronto se van a casar –afirmó Shikaku.

…

…

_Y es en este punto en donde todo se quebró, absolutamente todo lo que eran juntos se desvanecería como un atardecer llegada la noche._

…

…

– ¡¿Que?! –gritó ahora ella mas espabilada.

La impresión de tales palabras no se hizo esperar; A Ino se le desencajó la mandíbula, acompañada de un escalofrío desde su cabeza hasta su espalda baja.

Shikamaru se esforzaba por no parecer enfadado. Hacerlo le costaba horrores ¿Era real lo que estaba escuchando? Pensó incluso en que podría estar aun soñando, desecho de inmediato la idea.

La incomodidad llegó entonces a Choza, se aclaró la garganta con un carraspeo para bajar tensiones, miró a su esposa quien le devolvió la mirada un tanto intranquila por la reacción tan inesperada de los muchachos.

– Inoichi querido, quedamos en que hablaríamos de este tema después de sus cumpleaños –reprendía moderadamente la madre de Ino–. Aun queda tiempo ¿Para que te apresuraste? míralos como están, nada de felices, parecen mas bien asustados. Además, se suponía que la sorpresa sería en una cena sofisticada, no ahora que ya hemos bebido lo suficiente.

– Pero Inoichi tiene razón Chiharu, ya deberían de darse por enterados –discutían los cuatro pasando de los jóvenes que se encontraban presentes.

– Mamá, papá, ¿De que hablan? –preguntó Ino angustiada, miró a su compañero– ¿Tu sabias de esto? –pregunta temerosa esperando alguna respuesta.

–…Estoy igual de sorprendido que tu… –responde Shikamaru tratando de no darle demasiada importancia al tema, después de todo, los adultos habían bebido bastante para disparatarse en ideas equivocas de la realidad.

– ¡Si es así entonces di algo! ¡Esto se nos escapara de las manos! –exageró la blonda moviendo los brazos como loca.

Shikamaru se masajeó el cuello con ojos cerrados. Termino su actividad y se dirigió a los adultos que hablaban y se vanagloriaban por su excelente decisión pasada.

– No se que paso en sus juventudes como para idear tan loco plan…

Los mayores ahora si le prestaron atención. Ino se molesto cruzando sus delgados brazos, siempre que Shikamaru hablaba le ponían cuidado pero en cuanto ella abría la boca a nadie parecía importarle. No era que viniera mucho al caso en este momento era mejor dejárselo al moreno, el si podría conseguir mejores resultados que solo gritar.

–… Me molesta que pensaran en esto sin tenernos informados.

– Si les decíamos algo ustedes se negarían sin mas –repuso la mamá de Nara–, Estarás de acuerdo que era mejor callar que escuchar un _No_ rotundo que los terminaría separando años atrás.

– Bueno como yo lo veo, se nos esta obligando a aceptar nupcias que jamás pensamos.

– Así es, nos mantuvieron engañados todos estos años…–agregó Ino molesta.

– No lo digas así hija, no seas injusta con tus padres, después de todo, tuvieron una infancia hermosa juntos –Inoichi parecía convencido con sus palabras a lo que los demás padres le dieron la razón con gestos de aprobación.

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua y sonrío maliciosamente. Tendría que recurrir a algo muy de mal gusto.

– Sé que sus intenciones no fueron malas, por lo menos en primera instancia, quiero pensar así… –echó las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro– Ino no es una mala chica, es mi amiga, una de las mejores. Cualquier hombre se sentiría honrado… afortunado mejor dicho, con una noticia como esta… –a Ino se le apretó el pecho al escuchar esa ¿Confesión? – Aun así tengo el deber de negarme.

– Pero ¿Por qué? –se levantó el padre de la mujer golpeando la mesa –¿Acaso no tienes ojos? Mi hija es hermosa, una de las mejores kunoichis de Konoha, lo demostró en la Gran Guerra. Es una excelente candidata de mujer.

– Papá basta, es como si me estuvieras vendiendo… –intervino sin muchos resultados. La atención solo la tenía el hijo de los Nara.

– Es hermosa, lo veo… lo veo a diario, aun así no puedo, perdón.

– ¡Shikamaru! Cuida tus palabras, estas rechazando a una hermosa mujer parada a tu lado ¿Qué pasa con el honor de Ino?

– Sé que ella opina lo mismo, madre.

Shikaku masajeaba sus sienes tratando de no explotar, percibía que esto tendría que pasar mas temprano que tarde.

– Hijo, piénsalo bien, no encontraras mejor mujer que aquella que viste crecer a tu lado –dijo tratando de hacer reflexionar a su primogénito.

– Así es, se conocen muy bien, ambos serán muy felices juntos y luego con su descendencia –acotó la señora Yamanaka bebiendo un largo trago de licor a lo que todos le siguieron comprendiendo la idea.

Ino se sacudió al escucharlo, que estupida fue al pensar que solo tendría que firmar un acta de matrimonio y ya. Se le escapaba el mas importante acontecimiento en una boda; ellos dos tendrían que…

– Es por eso mismo, señora Yamanaka –resopló ahora Shikamaru viéndolos a todos–, Me gustaría que pudieran entender lo delicado de la situación para nosotros. Hemos sido amigos toda la vida, o por lo menos gran parte de ella –las piezas estaban tiradas y ahora era Shikamaru el que propinaría el jaque mate con sus palabras– ¿Cómo se supone que de un día a otro viera a mi amiga de toda la vida como una mujer a la cual tuviera que hacerle el amor?

Inoichi cayó casi desmayado sobre la mesita de tragos que compartían todos. La señora Yamanaka se sirvió otro trago y lo bebió a fondo. Yoshino Nara parecía que explotaría de la indignación y su padre se tapaba la cara con ambas manos. Solo los señores Akimichi encontraron razón en sus palabras y Choza no pudo más que sonreír al ver al muchacho tan decidido a dejar flaquear la idea de sus padres.

Ino por otro lado lo vio boquiabierta y palideció ¿Ese era Shikamaru? Aquel que recitaba palabras tan duras en frente de todos sin importarle que ella misma estaba ahí parada como simple decoración a boca cerrada. Aun entendiendo el punto que este quisiera dar, las palabras pasaban lo irreal de la situación.

– ¡Shikamaru! ¿Qué clase de palabrotas son esas? Te eduqué para ser un caballero no un patán, mira lo que causaste al señor Yamanaka.

Inoichi Yamanaka sufría atragantamiento mientras su señora esposa golpeteaba su espalda para aliviarlo. Shikamaru sonrió orgulloso entonces por sus osadas palabras.

– Como sea… –se apresuró hablar la señora Yamanaka– No dejemos que este pequeño detalle nuble la hermosa organización que hemos estado preparando por años…

Fue así como Inoichi –con mucho esfuerzo- se desatoro incorporándose a la velada de la mesa y sus bebidas desechando toda palabra que pudiera perturbarlo de nueva cuenta sin prestarles más atención a los chicos que aun esperaban una pequeña luz de victoria.

Cuando Shikamaru estuvo apunto de abrir la boca su padre con un leve gesto de cabeza y mano le hizo desertar la idea.

Ino estaba en total mutismo como nunca antes se le hubiese visto, abrazo su cuerpo frustrada y con exageración como si estuvieran a punto de ultrajarla sin consentimiento. Shikamaru la vio de soslayo y rodó los ojos. Ino estaba siendo demasiado exagerada con algo que claramente para el no pasaría.

Irritado, sacó un cigarrillo de su pantalón y se dispuso a salir al patio interior de la gran casa; una ves ahí, se apoyó en la viga de madera que sostenía el techo del engawa y encendió su vicio echando el humo con pesadez al cielo. El sonido del agua en el estanque acompañaba el silencioso y acalorado atardecer.

La blonda aun se encontraba en shock, los adultos no repararon nuevamente en su presencia, estaban absortos a cualquier otro tema que no fuera la organización de la boda. Sin más, siguió a Shikamaru molesta por la pronta rendición en el.

Aun en la incomodidad de todo debía darle crédito a la brusquedad de sus palabras, entendiendo que esa era la única manera en que Inoichi pudiera retroceder en su idea de boda. Aun así, debía confesar que se sintió perturbada por tan acalorado dialogo en el que ella, sin duda, era la protagonista. Lo diviso apoyado en el gran madero, acercándose dubitativa por los nervios que la mataban, por mucha seguridad que tuviese en si misma y lo buena que era aparentando entereza, debía admitir que sentía aun un pequeño hormigueo en sus brazos. Aclaro la garganta, poso las manos sobre las caderas y se encargo de afilar su ceño para aclarar las cosas de una buena vez.

– S-se supone que debieras seguir con tu brillante idea de poner a mi padre entre las cuerdas…

Se acercó aun con las manos en la cadera, irritada por la actitud tan desobligada del menor de los Nara. Con el ceño fruncido considerablemente se apoyo en el otro madero quedando de frente al fumador quien aun no le daba cara.

Ino bufó fijando la vista al frente, lo observó aun con la quijada rígida, para ella el asunto era de total importancia; que Shikamaru dejara hasta la mitad su discurso la hacia sentir sola contra el mundo.

Tratando de relajarse y estar mas acorde a la situación lo observó en silencio -cosa imposible en momentos así- Shikamaru se veía tranquilo a pesar de todo, ella se preguntaba que tan comprometido podría el estar. Aunque Nara le hubiera hecho saber que él no tenía ni la menor idea de la boda, la actitud del moreno la hacia dudar. No que él quisiera contraer nupcias pero si debía saber algo o tener indicios de que es lo que sus padres querían para él.

– ¿De verdad no sabias nada?

Nara comenzó a sonreír y soltó una o dos carcajadas al asunto – De verdad Ino…–respondió risueño y siguió humeando con el cigarrillo.

La blonda después de una breve reflexión, esbozó una mueca divertida, juzgando así que su amigo no le mentía en lo absoluto. Debía confiar en él como lo había hecho hasta ahora, después de todo, Shikamaru nunca se equivocaba.

Relajando así sus entumecidos hombros, lo siguió oteando ya sin tanta vacilación. El semblante de Shikamaru seguía estoico.

Aprovechando que él seguía en las escasas nubes que pasaban en el cielo, se dispuso a ojearlo un par de veces de arriba a bajo -no que le interesara él como hombre solo quería asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden- sus celestes ojos se posaron en los labios de Shikamaru quien succionaba el cigarrillo lentamente y a ojos cerrados, luego dio una calada de aire e inclinó la cabeza al cielo soltando por sus mismos labios el humo que salía pausadamente.

Shikamaru había adquirido el vicio poco tiempo después de la muerte de Azuma, ella creía sinceramente que eso podría destruir su vida con una serie de enfermedades adquiridas a través del habito, cuando se lo mencionó él solo se burlo.

_Ino, somos Shinobis…_

Ahora en ese momento, creía que el tabaco en labios de Shikamaru se veía _cool_, claro estaba que nunca se lo mencionaría para no contradecir su pensamiento impositivo. Su inquieta mirada descendió hasta la barbilla del hombre notando así lo bien definida que se miraba desde ese ángulo, o tal vez, desde todos los ángulos, solo que ella no lo había advertido con el tiempo.

Se dispuso a ojearlo con disimulo -no fuera hacer que Shikamaru se hiciera ideas equivocadas- su inspección calló a sus amplios y definidos hombros, bajando por sus brazos bien trabajados a pesar de lo mucho que él zafara de los entrenamientos. Si, en definitiva seguía siendo el mismo chico desobligado pero en cuerpo de hombre.

_¡Y en que hombre se había convertido!_

Tragó saliva y se cacheteó mentalmente en el mismo momento.

_¿Qué estaba pensando?_

Se suponía que estaba ahí para otra cosa, para buscar un aliado y terminar con la disparatada idea de sus padres. Sintió un calor en su cara y solo apartó la vista rogando que él no se diera cuenta de su incomodidad.

– Tsk ya se les olvidara el tema, sabes como son –despistado de cualquier gesto que ella reflejara, exhaló el humo de su cigarrillo, evitando hablar del asunto.

– ¿Y que tal si no?… –insistió de nueva cuenta ella.

– Entonces nos tendremos que casar –dice sin poder evitar reír, para luego mirarla de reojo.

– ¡Estas loco! ¿Cómo se supone que eso pase? Somos amigos… –recalca ella avergonzada– Aparte no tenemos ese tipo de relación…

Sus mejillas presas del pánico volvieron al carmín que tenía momentos atrás. Se odio nuevamente por ello.

– Problemático…

Suspiró con fastidio. Sus padres lo pujaban en un aprieto con los Yamanaka, su excusa tendría que ser sutil, convenciendo de manera sensata, práctica y racional que el futuro que ellos querían para sus hijos no era acorde a aquellos tiempos. Tampoco podía simplemente negarse y que Inoichi pensara en que estaba rechazando a su hija por considerarla insuficiente para él.

Para desertar de la idea todo tenía que estar meticulosamente planeado para así salir victorioso y sin que Ino lo odiara. Expulsó el humo pesadamente de sus pulmones.

– No te preocupes Ino, nuestros sentimiento y nuestra libertad no se verán liados a los planes que nuestros padres acordaron –procuraba aparentar tranquilidad frente a ella– Eso no sucederá, cada quien seguirá su propio camino… –por ultimo, le dedico una hermosa sonrisa para que ella se sintiera en confianza nuevamente.

Y que sonrisa tan placentera, la misma que Ino reconocía desde hace años, tranquila y protectora. Shikamaru siempre ha estado de su lado y jamás haría algo para lastimarla, nunca en el mundo. Podía confiar a ciegas en el.

_Él…_

– Gracias Shika… y, disculpa por mi actitud de hace un rato…

– ¿A que te refieres? –indagó lanzando la colilla del cigarrillo al estanque, algo que su madre odiaba.

– A mi actitud un poco grosera… un poco exagerada…

– ¿Un poco? –pregunta con una sonrisa burlona.

– ¿Qué vas a entender tu? eres hombre –se defendió ya mas recompuesta y con ánimos–. Vago ¿Quién querría tener un esposo como tu?

– Mujer, no sabes nada…además ¿A quien le podría gustar alguien tan delgada como tu? Todos los hombres que conozco las prefieren con un poquito de carne, se ven más… sanas.

– ¿Sanas?

– Yo apuesto lo que quieras a que si tuvieras unos quilitos de mas tendrías el doble de popularidad, deberías comer un poco… –confió en que ese nuevo dato la distraiga de tanta presión y se sintiera cómoda nuevamente.

– ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te parezco atractiva así como estoy?

Preguntó distraída y olvidando el tema principal, solo estaba revisando su cuerpo para cerciorarse de que no hubiera nada malo en el, esto a vista y paciencia de Shikamaru que había logrado el acometido de desviar la atención de Ino a algo sin importancia, por lo menos para él.

Sonrío de todos modos al verla tan pendiente de si misma, su egocentrismo salía a flote con tan poco, así era ella y por eso la quería tanto. La sonrisa taciturna comenzó a borrarse de los labios, realmente no había nada tan malo en el cuerpo de la kunoichi, solo un poco delgado, nada mas. Sus oscuros ojos viajaron por esa delgadez y curvas resaltantes, sabía que tenía que quitar la vista luego antes de ser pillado por la blonda, sin embargo no tubo suficiente fuerza de voluntad, lo estaba disfrutando. Más de la cuenta.

– Pues yo no veo ningún problema en mi cuerpo, deberías…–al levantar la mirada pudo notar que el Chunin la examinaba de pies a cabeza. El sofoco la hizo ruborizar desviando la vista a un costado para hacer como que no había notado nada extraño en el.

Por supuesto Shikamaru se dio cuenta de esa mirada inquieta mas no dijo nada que pudiera desviar la atención.

Ino recuperó inmediatamente su altanería.

– ¡Y tú! ¡¿Qué estas mirando?! Pervertido…

Comenzó a reír un poco nerviosa y luego se carcajeó por el descaro que tenía él en su presencia. Shikamaru tambien comenzó a reír, se rascó la nuca y sacó nuevamente un cigarrillo de su pantalón.

– Mujeres… ¿Quién las entiende?

– Será que la idea de casarte conmigo no te resulta del todo mal ¿Eh?

Casi aseguro ella con sorna. Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua y boto la primera bocanada de humo al cielo.

– No estoy tan desesperado…

Confesó Nara simulando asco. Ino entrecerró los ojos y lo miró asesina.

– Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte…

Dijo indiferente en un susurro. Volteó a ver el estanque de peses que adornaban el hermoso patio interior de los Nara. La luna ya se comenzaba a reflejar en el agua, el cielo tenía un hermoso tono rojizo por la puesta de sol.

Se dio la licencia solo de un par de minutos en soñar despierta lo que sería su futuro: imagino una casa donde ella y Shikamaru podrían vivir, pensó en como adornarla y en el estilo que elegirían para ello, incluso le dio para pensar hasta en hijos. Niños herederos de dos grandes clanes de Konoha ¿Qué habilidades heredarían? Su tan preciada posesión de mentes ¿O la posesión de sombras? Soltó una risilla al pensarlo.

– ¿Que cosas estas pensando, Yamanaka? –preguntó el hombre quien la miraba apoyado en la viga de enfrente, advirtiendo que la risilla chillona de Ino significaba solamente desvaríos– ¿No me digas que estas pensando en que no todo sería tan malo?

Comentó burlonamente él. Ino se avergonzó de su imaginaria mente y le mostró su dedo medio sacando tambien la lengua.

– ¿No me digas que estas pensando si puedo ser un buen amante?

La cara de Ino se desfiguró, sus ojos se abrieron asombrados mirando a su amigo de toda la vida. Sencillamente no podía creer en las cosas que este decía.

**–**Tranquila solo bromeo –se apresuró a aclarar por la mirada celeste– ¿Qué pasa? Tu histeria generalmente no dura tanto tiempo.

– Es solo que me sorprende tu actitud en cuanto a esto…–se acomoda un mechón de cabello tras su oreja y sigue sonrojada–. Te lo estas tomando muy a la ligera –lo reprocha.

– Puedes estar tranquila, ya dije que nada de eso va a pasar.

– Además… yo conocí a Sai y… me gusta mucho –confesó ella con una sonrisa– Y tú tienes a Temari, su relación esta comenzando… sería mejor que trajeras enterado a tus padres sobre ella para que se dejaran de pensar esas cosas.

Shikamaru le regala una mirada significativa y, tras un instante incómodo, él capta la indirecta.

– Muy cierto, mi relación esta empezando y no quiero echarlo a perder con todo este asunto. Hablare con mis padres para que desistan de esta idea. Por el momento no les presentare a Temari; no hasta que todo se aclare, tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

– Si… a su tiempo lo haré…

Ya más tranquila y compuesta, Ino agradeció interioramente la charla que lejos de ser normal entre camaradas, estaba más cerca de la amistad que tenían. La necesidad de seguir preocupada menguaba cada segundo gracias a Shikamaru quien siempre sabía perfectamente que hacer en momentos como ese. Lo dejaría en sus manos, una vez más.

_Algunos comportamientos nunca cambian._

– Tengo que marcharme, espero no ser descortés…

– No digas tonterías, después de todo lo descortés que hoy hemos vivido, dudo que algo podría ser mas impertinente.

Arroja otra colilla de cigarro al estanque, seguro que mañana recibiría una reprimenda por parte de su santa madre. Ino sonríe negando con la cabeza.

_Algunos comportamientos nunca cambian._

– ¿Me acompañas a la puerta? –pide tranquila sabiendo que los malos entendidos estaban aclarados.

Caminaron descalzos por la casa pasando por la amplia habitación estilo washitsu donde aun se encontraban sentados en los safus sus padres y los de Chouji. La mesa baja conservaba sus vasos llenos de sake, los seis estaban entre risas y organizaciones.

Trataron de ignorar la conversación que los adultos tenían pero fue imposible no echar oído a lo que hablaban; estaban organizando las mesas con manteles "blancos" en torno a los _novios_. Echaron a correr mientras reían al escuchar la palabra clave.

Ino colocó sus sandalias en el espacioso genkan, Shikamaru abrió la puerta de la casa para despedirla.

– Bien, olvidemos este bochornoso comentario de las mesas –dijo algo nerviosa mirando a su amigo quien no paraba de reír– Nos vemos luego –dio la media vuelta y a los dos pasos el le habló.

– ¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe a casa?

– Es que… no iré a casa de inmediato.

Sacó la lengua y encogió los hombros en un claro gesto de_ pillada._ Shikamaru entonces calló en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

– ¿Te encontraras con él?

– Shh… –silenció ella poniendo un dedo en sus labios rosas y le guiñó un ojo– Guárdame el secreto.

Nara aguardó en la puerta hasta que la rubia se perdió entre la multitud de Konoha. Cerró tras de si y hecho camino a su habitación pasando por la sala donde se encontraban sus padres.

– Shika, Shika ven un momento –llamó su madre con alegría.

Se asomó a la mesa donde estaba un papel y un lápiz con un garabato en el.

– ¿Te parece bien si las mesas se distribuyen de esta manera, hijo? –preguntó Shikaku entusiasmado Yo creo que esta parte debería de ir aquí y…

Un resoplido fue únicamente lo que pudo distinguir entre las palabras que vinieron a continuación de parte de su hijo quien ya se marchaba a paso veloz.

Fatigado y sin ánimos al ver como sus padres pasaban de sus sentimientos, se instalo nuevamente en el suelo del largo pasillo de madera elevado fuera de su cuarto, encendió otro cigarrillo inhalando el humo de una sola bocanada mientras observaba el oscuro cielo y escuchaba con atención las cigarras.

¿Una boda planeada? No lo hubiera imaginado jamás, la sola idea de pensar que sus padres tenían esto arreglado sin consultar a nadie le pareció de lo mas ruin.

– Deberías estar aquí para ver esta real estupidez, Azuma –sonrío.

_*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º_

La vio dar la vuelta por la esquina de la calle principal. Se veía hermosa como siempre; su cabello suelto al viento le producía extrañas sensaciones en su estomago, como unas fuertes cosquillas y en ocasiones, hormigueos en el cuerpo. Pareció sonreír al verlo, caminando de prisa a su encuentro.

– Llegas tarde, linda. Pensé que hoy no podríamos vernos…

Ino mordisqueó su labio internamente y se hecho a sus brazos sin pensarlo tanto. Lo besó con apuro sin importarle que la gente la mirara o murmuraba a sus espaldas. Hoy el raciocinio no importaba en nada.

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estas bien? ¿Paso algo?

– Shh… solo quiero que me beses, es todo –pasó sus largos brazos por el blanco cuello y pegó sus labios salvajemente a los de su nuevo novio.

_Algunos comportamientos nunca cambian._

Sai aun no recolectaba toda la información necesaria del amor de pareja. Estaba aprendiendo a conocer a Ino, sin embargo, con ella le resultaba todo natural. Estaba seguro que eso era amor, de eso se trataba ¿No? dejarse llevar por el fervor de la juventud.

Una ves separados ella le cogió la mano y lo dirigió para caminar por las calles sin rumbo fijo.

– ¿Sabias que me gustas mucho, Sai? –lo miró de lado con sonrisa risueña.

Sai sintió entonces nuevamente como esos hormigueos se hacían mas fuertes dentro de su estomago, un escalofrío lo hizo sobresaltar inesperadamente. Necesitó contestar con la misma devoción que ella, aun cuando no fuera tan bueno para expresarse.

– Lo sé, tú a mi mucho mas –dejó ver su hermosa y totalmente verdadera sonrisa.

Ino sonrió al gesto, no obstante, luego de unos segundos su sonrisa comenzó a desvanecer borrando todo gesto calido de su rostro. Esta no era la misma sonrisa protectora de Shikamaru; era igual de sincera, igual de real, parecida, sin embargo no la misma. Pensarlo le produjo pasmo junto con una desilusión pasajera.

– ¿Pasa algo hermosa?

– ¿Qué? –se limitó a responder ensimismada.

– Estas extraña… ¿Sucede algo? –insistió comportándose como todo un caballero.

Cuando la blonda entró en cuenta cambió el semblante de inmediato para no levantar sospechas en Sai, eso era lo último que quería en este día tan insólito.

– Nada, es solo que he tenido una discusión con mis padres y… nada, solo quería olvidarlo –se aferró a su brazo– ¿Seguimos caminando?

De todas las cosas que Ino amaba en la vida, la sonrisa de Shikamaru ocupaba una gran parte de su aprecio; jamás encontraría otra igual, era tan suya y al mismo tiempo no. No tenía dominio de ese gesto, solo surgía cuando ambos estaban en plenitud. ¿Sabría Shikamaru ese detalle?

Para una persona tan pretenciosa e interesada como Ino, atesorar una simple y llana sonrisa era lo más inadmisible del mundo. Al crecer juntos, había desarrollado una total necesidad de ella, era menester de ves en cuando dejarse soportar por ese gesto; dejarse llevar y ser agradecida de poder custodiarla aun cuando Shikamaru no se diera por entendido.

Lo sabia, jamás podría sustituir esa sonrisa, porque estaba segura que nadie mas la atesoraría como lo hacia; nadie podría guardarla y engrandecerla tanto como ella. Ni siquiera… Temari… quien estaba formando parte de la vida del que alguna vez fue solo suyo, aunque de amigos se tratara.

Una intuición le punzó el pecho: si Shikamaru se enamoraba, esas sonrisas solo pertenecerían a Temari y no a Ino como tal. El lazo afectivo que tendrían ellos como pareja estaría dentro del círculo de lo acostumbrado, suprimiendo cualquier otro sentimiento ajeno a ellos dos. Una corazonada entonces la asaltó.

Si bien en ocasiones se encontraba un tanto parecida en actitudes de altanería no se complementaba en nada con la otra rubia. Si Temari se asemejaba un poco a ella entonces su amistad con Nara peligraba quedando en el olvido; Porque a ninguna chica le gustaría que su hombre mantuviera una amistad tan grande y con tanta complicidad con el sexo opuesto. Ino jamás permitiría que Sai tuviera ese tipo de amistad con otra mujer. No soportaría que otra muchacha se tomara atribuciones con él, incluyendo, claro esta, entrar a su dormitorio y bailar como si nada…

– ¿Ino?…–se sobresalto al oír el llamado del chico–, Digo que le estas dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto –aseguró tranquilamente con ojos cerrados y sonrisa a ras de piel.

– Perdona Sai… tienes razón…–dijo espabilando de momento.

_Algunos comportamientos nunca cambian._

– Te decía que mañana Naruto dará una fiesta ¿Te parece si asistimos? –preguntó Sai caviloso, aun no conseguía confianza para elegir ciertas cosas, prefería que Ino lo guiara. Claramente no acudiría solo.

Caminaban con manos entrelazadas, una hermosa imagen de jóvenes enamorados. Ino miro a Sai que caminaba con una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro esperando la respuesta a la invitación. Verlo le hizo reprocharse mentalmente. Era de Sai de quien tenía que cuidar; él la necesitaba para desarrollar relaciones personales y así poder conseguir amigos. La carencia emocional y fraternal que tanta falta le hacia al Anbu, la calidez del verdadero sentimiento del amor genuino lo harían disfrutar de su propia existencia, aprender a vivir con plenitud y confianza.

_Lo amaba, estaba segura de eso._

– ¡Claro! Sakura me lo comentó ayer, me parece muy bien ¿Quién mas ira? –dijo tratando de subir el animo y desechando esos pensamientos tan egoístas.

– Bueno, hasta donde sé: el equipo siete, el ocho y el diez, todos tus amigos…

– Los tuyos tambien –declaró ella sonriéndole y tomándolo fuerte de su brazo–, Ahora tu perteneces a nuestro circulo –lo besó en la mejilla– Y… Shikamaru ¿Tambien ira?...

– Eso creo, sabes que no me relaciono mucho con él, nuestra comunicación es nula. Tal vez sería bueno que mañana le diera una oportunidad…

– ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?…–no estaba convencida– ¡Vamos a comer algo! –lo tironeó para evitar hablar de importunos.

_*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º_

– Te lo digo en serio, Choji; nuestros padres están locos –soltó un suspiro con fastidio.

– Y que lo digas amigo, me imagino la cara de Ino ¿Grito mucho? –comía Choji sus frituras mientras caminaban esa noche por la cuidad.

– Viejo, ya sabes como es, se asustó y se puso histérica.

– Pobre Ino, no esperaba menos de ella –dijo negando con la cabeza mientras seguía con lo suyo– ¿Y tu que piensas? Te veo muy calmado con todo el asunto… bueno, no es que me sorprenda tu actitud pero… ¿Un matrimonio arreglado? ¿Enserio? ¿Y con Ino? Bah es algo extraño… fuera de lugar…–acotaba Choji, degustando sus dedos regordetes llenos de sal y aceite.

– Mhp, eso no pasara, esta de sobra decirlo –hecho sus manos a los bolsillos y saco su cajetilla llena de cigarrillos para encender uno–, Es tan absurdo… aun no caigo en cuenta que ellos tuvieran planeado algo tan egoísta para nosotros…–resopló con pesadez la primera bocanada de humo–. Es un fastidio.

Choji caminaba mientras meditaba el tema; para el no era tan absurdo, después de todo Ino, Shikamaru y él, habían crecido juntos. Shikamaru era muy amigo suyo, pero con Ino era diferente; tenían una complicidad impresionante complementándose de maravilla porque se conocían lo suficiente, incluso pensaba que mas de lo normal.

– Espero que puedan aclarar las cosas –expresó con total sinceridad, quería demasiado a sus amigos como para verlos distanciarse por la propuesta de sus padres.

Al voltear por la esquina de la calle, divisaron a la rubia y Sai en el puesto de dangos. Choji se giró a ver a su amigo con expresión pasmada, como si hubiesen pillado a Ino en algo inadecuado. Shikamaru sonrió echando el humo de su vicio por la nariz y volvió en sus pasos seguido por Akimichi.

– Recordé que se me terminaron los cigarrillos ¿Me acompañas al almacén? –le dijo a unos cuantos pasos lejos de el. Choji solo asintió sin decir nada más.

_*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º_

Esa noche terminó por agotarlo mentalmente; pensar en lo absurdo del tema lo tenía sobrepasado. Si bien ya había dado termino a esa loca idea, aun no podía dejar de preguntarse si la vida le hubiera puesto la misma situación con sentimientos de por medio tal vez no fuera tan terrible. Siempre le gustó Ino; debía ser sincero con el mismo aun sabiendo lo mucho que trato de alejar esa sensiblería, logrando superar una etapa _problemática_ en su niñez al ver tanta pasión brotar de Ino para con Sasuke.

El enamoramiento de niños va y viene así es que tratando de preocuparse de otras actividades, logro apartar esa problemática de su vida diaria sin siquiera notarlo. Se dijo en ese entonces que lo que sentía era una tontería sin fundamentos lógicos. A Ino solo le preocupaban las apariencias y probablemente aun siguiera igual, después de todo, Sai era total y completamente de su gusto.

Debía admitir que con los años Ino había mejorado bastante. Tenia un buen desempeño como kunoichi; el área de la salud mas misiones de espionaje y seducción eran sin duda alguna un merito que debía ser elogiado. Por otra parte su comportamiento en público mejoraba constantemente, si bien algunas aptitudes mejoran algunos otros comportamientos nunca cambian.

Pero siendo sincero nuevamente con el, la atracción de su ahora juventud lo llevaban indiscutiblemente a la parte física e Ino proporcionaba una que otra imagen erótica en su cabeza. La sola idea de una miserable oportunidad de poder siquiera tener un contacto intimo le hacia divariar entre lo real y lo absurdo que pudiera ser. Normalmente Shikamaru cuidaba mucho en que liarse y en que no, pero su activa vida sexual gobernaba sus hormonas que lejos estaría de saciar.

Y es que la juventud trae demasiados cambios y junto con ella muchas malas decisiones. Algunas que se superan pero otras que dejaran huellas en la fragilidad de la mente de quien no pueda soportarlas.

Al final de cuentas para su mala suerte, jugar a ser el protector de Ino le había costado caro, sus padres y los de ella habían tornado ese gesto como algo romántico y se hicieron de ideas equivocadas. Sintió culpa de todo; de haber echo un lío con sus actitudes y condenar a Ino por sus errores al creérselas de "_El buen amigo_".

_*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º_

Esa noche Ino tambien parecía intranquila, no paró de moverse y de dar vueltas en la cama de un lado al otro no pudiendo dormir con total placidez.

– Es una locura –repetía en susurros tapando su cara con el almohadón–Una completa estupidez… ¿Por qué no reaccionaste mas a la altura Shikamaru? –se lamentaba entre vuelta y vuelta– No me digas que…

Murmuró intentando en vano reprimir el pánico, que era cada vez mayor. Un cosquilleo le recorrió todo el cuerpo, el rojo predomino en su rostro al pensarlo y saltó de la cama quedando sentada en la orilla de esta.

– ¡Que tonto! –bramó en voz alta.

Su madre que pasaba junto a la puerta de su recamara la escucho alzar la voz– ¿Pasa algo, querida? –pregunto golpeando la puerta.

– Como si no lo supieras –susurró–. ¡Nada, solo hablaba sola! –volvió a decir esta vez mas fuerte para su madre quien trataba de abrir la puerta sin conseguirlo ya que la blonda procuro poner anteriormente pestillo.

– ¿Por qué no abres? No quiero pensar que tienes un chico metido ahí…–habló con vos calma.

– ¡Mamá! No hay nadie en mi habitación, solo estoy yo. No me hagas abrir para tu confianza –pidió hastiada, ya era el colmo de todo.

– Bueno, si es así… aunque si no lo fuera, saluda a Shikamaru de mi parte –se marcho sonriendo.

– ¡Mamá!

Las inoportunas palabras de su madre no ayudaron en nada más que dejar una preocupación mayor en su psiquis. El trago no era bueno para adultos que no sabían como controlarlo, eso causo más cólera en Ino que se prometió no beber hasta esa edad adulta.

Se recostó de nueva cuenta en la cama, esta vez tapó sus ojos con el antebrazo para disponerse a dormir aun en la intranquilidad de tan bochornoso día. Su mente traviesa no dejaba de imaginar miles de sucesos vividos solo el día de hoy. Respirando hondo y exhalando firme se determino a dejar en blanco su mente, solo unos segundos bastaron para volver a ver imágenes pasar. Shikamaru se divisaba acercándose a ella para…¿Besarla? Exaltada encendió la luz de inmediato.

– ¿Que mierda?…

Luego de más de dos horas con la imagen en cabeza, terminó sumiéndose en un sueño inquieto.

_*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º_

**_CONTINUARA…_**

_*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º_

**N/A:**

Hola! Espero aun queden fans del ShikaIno, si es así, y espero de todo corazón lo sea, deje su mensajito para continuar con esta historia que viene del corazón. Saludos!

* * *

_Naruto_ (C) Masashi Kishimoto, Shueisha, Shonen Jump, Pierrot


	2. 02- Contratiempo

_._

_*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º_

**_Love Hurt_**

_*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º_

_._

_._

_Esa obsesión que tenemos por mantener el status quo, _

_el orden supuestamente armónico y coherente de las cosas es_

_totalmente artificial y ridícula _

_¿No creen? _

_Lo único que podemos asegurar, es que las cosas siempre _

_van a cambiar y esperamos que sea para mejor, nos _

_aferramos a esa idea, pero estamos lejos, lejísimos_

_de poder controlarlo…_

_._

_._

* * *

**Misión 02:** Contratiempo

* * *

.

– ¡Ya despierta! Tienes trabajo que hacer –rugía Yoshino Nara, abriendo la puerta de la habitación– Pero ¿qué…? –impresionada de ver que su hijo no se encontraba en la estancia ¡Es más! Incluso la cama estaba tendida– ¿Shika?...

Shikamaru permanecía recostado sobre el tejado de una de las tantas habitaciones del palacio del Hokage. Como extrañaba ver las nubes moverse siendo arrastradas por el viento, la vida era más sencilla de niño; de lo único que tenía que preocuparse era aprender uno que otro Jutsu y holgazanear por ahí. Si, los días de antaño eran tranquilos, con Ino y Choji no necesitaba más.

Su descanso terminó, y se dirigió de nueva cuenta a sus dependencias para seguir con su labor de archivar y clasificar los informes de cada misión completada. Pero antes, tal y como le informo Genma, debiera de pasar por la sala de la Hokage a recoger unos cuantos papeles y firmarlos. Algo que por supuesto le quito un sonoro resoplido de resignación.

No había logrado descansar la noche anterior, no después de pensar y pensar en cómo hablar con los Yamanaka y dejar las cosas en paz. El estratega trato de trazar un plan certero en donde ninguna de las familias saliera perjudicada ni ofendida con la decisión.

A pesar de que a él sus padres no le hubieran informado nada del matrimonio no podía simplemente hacer el tonto y dañar una relación de años entre los dos clanes. Tomarse entonces las molestias de pensar en una solución afable era imperativo por muy enfadado que se sintiera en todo momento.

– Te ves afligido Shikamaru ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Tsunade dejando un informe de lado y cruzándose de manos.

Shikamaru seguía leyendo los documentos, no había escuchado la pregunta de la Sannin, estaba sumergido en la lectura sin prestar mayor atención. Después de todo mientras más rápido terminara más rápido tendría que salir de ahí.

– ¡Shikamaru! –esta vez sí que escucho su tono más fuerte haciendo despertar al chico quien sobresaltado soltó la hoja de papel cayendo al suelo. Tsunade siguió el transcurso de la hoja con los ojos y luego volvió la mirada al hombre que se inclinó a recoger dicho papel–. No me respondas, es claro que a ti te pasa algo…

– Perdón mi Lady, solo estaba concentrado con los documentos…

– Ya… déjalo Shika, no me convenzas de lo contrario, a ti lo que te tiene agobiado es el trabajo en oficina –aseguró levantándose y acercándose al ventanal–. Esta aldea se convirtió en un desastre después de la Gran Guerra, tenemos poco personal aquí así que necesitamos de todas las manos posibles. Aun así, creo que es tiempo de que vayas a una misión, el aire del mundo exterior te relajara para poder seguir con el buen paso que has tenido hasta ahora en tu puesto de trabajo. No quiero que te sofoques aquí dentro. Tendré algo para ti en unos días, saldrás con tus antiguos camaradas para que te refresques un poco.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos con expresión de espanto, por ningún motivo iba a dejar que eso pasara, menos ahora que la situación estaba complicada.

– Tsunade-sama… es un poco apresurado, yo estoy bien, es cierto que la oficina me tiene agotado, pero es mi deber estar presente aquí y me gustaría que…

– No estoy pidiendo tu opinión en el asunto. ¡Es una orden! –gruño ella haciendo callar al muchacho–, Ahora sigue con tu trabajo y ya yo te informare la fecha de salida.

– Si, señora –trato de decir, como si le costara digerir la idea.

_Problemático._

.

.

_*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º_

.

.

– ¡Gracias por su compra! –dijo despidiéndose del cliente que salía de la tienda familiar.

Ordenó el dinero en la registradora en total silencio, lo único que se podía oír en ese momento era únicamente la música ambiental que sonaba en el estéreo. Luego de unos minutos, una abrió la boca decidida a hablar.

– De verdad no puedo creerlo… ¿Qué pensaban sus padres? –comentó aun perpleja su amiga– ¿Ya se lo contaste a Sai?

– ¡Claro, Frentezota!… –bufó la rubia burlonamente– ¿Cómo se te ocurre? mi relación terminaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos –suspiró con pesadez– Ni siquiera hemos tenido algún otro acercamiento que no sean besos ni abrazos…–se lamentó mientras se recostaba en el mesón.

Sakura la observó dubitativa, no le creía una palabra en cuanto a eso de los besos y abrazos. Soltó una risita al pensarlo, Ino no se dio por enterada de las cosas que pasaban por la mente de su amiga, solo podía suspirar y lamentarse.

– Conoces a Sai, no tiene el tacto suficiente para estos temas. Dudo mucho que comprendiera la real delicadeza de la situación…

– No lo sabrás hasta que se lo menciones…

– Para ti es sencillo, a veces me pregunto si Sai entiende la relación de amistad que tengo con Shikamaru… ya sabes, en ocasiones tiene problemas para relacionarse con los demás. Si le digo este asunto no querrá nada conmigo y mira que yo estoy bastante ilusionada…

– Bueno, Sai en un poco antisocial –acota Sakura rascando su mejilla y con una ligera sonrisa–. Si me preguntas a mí, te diría que mientras más sincera mejor, Ino. No le veo el real problema; ni tú, ni Shikamaru se quieren comprometer.

Por supuesto que Ino entendía todo el punto de Sakura, lo complicado era sin duda alguna ejecutar las ideas que la perturbaban, como contarle a Sai por el inconveniente que estaba pasando en este punto de su vida.

Suspiro compadeciéndose de su suerte– Si, es algo que debo hacer… pienso que si no hubiera ocultado mi relación con Sai nada de esto estaría pasando.

– No seas dura contigo, tu situación no es algo que pudieras prever. Nadie estaría preparado para una noticia así.

– Trato de entender a mis padres, lo juro. Pero aun cuando pienso en ello no puedo evitar sentirme engañada. Los amo y sé que ellos también a mí, pero no puedo lograr comprender como es que lo tuvieron en silencio tanto tiempo… ¿Cómo es que se les ocurrió semejante disparate? ¿Y con Shikamaru?

Ambas arrojaron un suspiro al espacio. Difícil era para Sakura poder acotar un comentario certero a quien fuera su amiga por años. Ino se veía bastante afligida por lo que decidió traspasar un poco de confianza a ella.

– Yo creo que te estas ahogando en un vaso completamente vacío, ya son personas adultas. Convérsenlo con sus padres y asunto arreglado, y de paso, les hablas sobre Sai –declaró aparentando seguridad mientras bebía del té verde que Ino trajo minutos atrás.

– Lo hare, es el único camino que queda. No tengo otra opción.

Ino bebió de su té para remojar su garganta seca, agradecía en que Sakura pudiera estar a su lado escuchando y aconsejando aun cuando ella misma no había sido una amiga tan entregada. Rodearse de buenas amistades era lo mejor que podría hacer en momentos difíciles.

– Arg…–rujió luego de unos minutos agarrando su cabeza y despeinándose, Sakura la observada con una ceja levantada– ¿Te imaginas si lo hubieran hecho público? Kami, mi nombre recorrería hasta los últimos rincones del país del Fuego. Preferiría morir…

Sakura se carcajeó, Ino realmente le agregaba una cuota de histeria a todo lo que no le pareciera bien. Se preguntaba cómo es que Shikamaru y Choji la aguantaron por tanto tiempo y aún seguían mimándola. Pensarlo le provoco envidia; amaba a sus compañeros de equipo, pero no siempre fueron buenos momentos, no desde que Sasuke los había abandonado y su equipo se quebrara por completo, mas todo lo que sucedió después.

El Ino-Shika-Cho parecía ser una hermandad completamente diferente, no se veían fisuras en la larga trayectoria que les precedía por sobre otras familias de élite. Sakura era capaz de entender entonces la decisión de los clanes para el acuerdo de matrimonio.

– Deberías de ver el lado positivo…

– ¿Y cuál se supone que es ese? –pregunta arqueando una ceja.

– Por lo menos te prometieron a un hombre del cual conoces todo… o casi todo lo que respecta a él.

– ¿Te estas poniendo del lado de mis padres? –pregunta con molestia la rubia cruzándose de brazos–. Es lo único que me faltaba, si quieres puedes casarte tú con el vago ese…

Sakura resopla negando con la cabeza– Ino, eres intratable. Solo me aseguro de que te lo tomes con calma…

– Bueno… tienes razón, estoy un poco irritable últimamente…

– ¿Últimamente? –chasquea Sakura tomando su taza.

– ¿Qué insinúas, Frente? No siempre estoy de malas.

– Honestamente lo que trato de decir es que Shikamaru no puede ser tan malo si es que tú, la reina del narcicismo, pasaba la mayor parte de su día con él. Reitero; no puede ser todo tan malo.

Ino dejo ver su ceñudo entrecejo. Sakura estaba obstinada con el emparejamiento– ¿Qué dices? Claro que no hay nada de malo en él.

– ¿Entonces?

– Es feo.

Sakura escupió un poco de té y se limpió con el dorso de su mano mientras seguía riendo sonoramente. Ino se sonrojó sintiéndose estúpida.

– Que no cumpla tus parámetros de belleza no quiere decir que sea feo. He escuchado que tiene un par de mujeres que le siguen. Como sea, es un excelente shinobi, un estratega incomparable con un buen futuro por venir.

– Suenas como mi madre –murmuro Ino rodando los ojos–. Sai también es un shinobi extraordinario, te recuerdo que es de ANBU Raíz.

– Lo sé, fue mi compañero de equipo. Es guapo también si a eso te refieres, Ino.

Ino infló sus mofletes declarándose en perdida. Sakura sonreía negando con la cabeza.

– Cuando éramos niños, parecía que tú lo tenías todo; siempre rodeada de gente que te mimara y cumpliera tus caprichos. Los chicos hacían lo que tu dijeras sin resistirse. Te envidiaba –confeso Sakura, Ino soltó un bufido junto con una risilla entre dientes mientras servía más té–. No te negaré que me compadecí más de una vez por Shikamaru, digo, eras una real piedra en el zapato con él… y con Choji.

– Bueno, bueno. Como sea ¿Hacia dónde va todo este discurso? –preguntó con expresión extenuada.

– El día en que se formaron los equipos en la academia a nadie pareció sorprenderle que ustedes quedaran juntos. Puedes decir que eso es por obra y arte de sus padres o podrías agradecerle a la suerte el haber quedado con un compañero que conocías muy bien.

– Sakura, si hubiera tenido que agradecerle a mi suerte entonces la que se tendría que haber quedado con Sasuke seria yo y no tu…–regaño Ino regando los arreglos florales alrededor del mesón.

– Tengo más suerte que tú, es todo –río Sakura–, Y además soy mucho más linda e interesante –acotó esquivando un palo de flor que Ino le atizó del otro lado.

– Presumida…

– Tú y Shikamaru se entienden bien, siempre pensé que más de la cuenta –esta vez Ino le presto mayor atención a la conversación–. No es normal que jóvenes de esa edad compatibilizaran tanto…

– ¿Qué dices? Si vivía peleando con el vago de Shikamaru, siempre arrastrando el culo y quejándose. No fue fácil para nosotros encontrar la paz, después de lo de Asuma nos afiatamos como equipo.

– Como equipo, pero amigos ya eran, y muy buenos…

– Eres insistente Sakura. Quieres meter ideas en mi cabeza porque sabes de sobra que soy indecisa, pero te lo digo desde ya; no te dará resultado. Sai ocupa todos mis esfuerzos y es por el único al cual daré mi corazón.

– Por Kami, Ino. Ni siquiera te has acostado con el como para saber eso ¿Qué tal si no cumple tus expectativas?

– ¿Expectativas? –pregunta Ino con la frente arrugada y una ligera burla –Que clase de expectativas puedo tener por el sexo, no es como si lo hubiera hecho para saberlo, ya te lo dije… eso lo aprenderé con el tiempo.

– El sexo es muy importante en una pareja.

– No se trata de sexo Sakura, se trata de romance. No tienes idea de lo que estoy hablando

– Claro que lo sé.

– No. No lo sabes, porque lo que iba a decir antes del discurso del mundo según Sakura, es que esto nada tiene que ver con un maldito matrimonio o de irme a la cama con Sai.

– ¿Entonces de que se trata? –Sakura toma un sorbo de su té sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Ino quien solo se encogió de hombros para dar por terminada una idea que lejos estaba de ser entendida. Aun–. Lo que pasa es que estas asustada, lamentablemente en tu mente puedes ser lo que tú quieras, pero en la vida real todo se va a la basura.

– Eso creo… aun así no puedo dar mi brazo a torcer por un matrimonio arreglado el que jamás aceptare… mucho menos si el novio es Shikamaru.

Sakura rio.

– ¿Porque ríes como una idiota?

– Podría enumerar un sin fin de cosas por las cuales tú y Shikamaru son el uno para el otro, eso sin nombrar la gran coincidencia de sus fechas de nacimiento. Kami, eso es realmente intrigante…

Sakura poso una de sus manos en su mentón y miro al techo de la estancia pensando en quizás qué diablos mientras Ino la miraba con ojos acusadores.

Los inoportunos comentarios no hacían más que calentar el ambiente. Siempre que alguien tenía la oportunidad de mencionar el extraño hecho de las fechas de nacimiento la rubia se enfadaba.

– Tus bromas flaquean con los años Sakura, cada vez estas más errada.

– Bueno, bueno, que tú no quieras comprometerte con Shikamaru no quiere decir que él no tendrá esposa algún día. Sabemos de sobra que Temari no se anda con rodeos.

– Pues bien, que se casen y tengan una hermosa vida juntos. Aun si eso pasara nuestros lazos jamás se romperían –aseguró Ino.

– Espero nunca te arrepientas –agrego Sakura bajo el ceñudo rostro de Ino quien negaba con la cabeza –. No lo sé Cerda, tal vez el amor estaba más cerca de lo que alguna vez pensaste…

– ¿De que hablan?

Ambas se sobresaltaron mirando al instante la puerta de la floristería. Para su sorpresa Shikamaru se encontraba en el portal.

– Shikamaru…–dio un respingo Sakura– ¿Cómo estás? –saludó nerviosa.

– Mm, bien…–contestó ladeando la cabeza desconfiando de las dos–, Me imagino que Ino ya te comentó lo que pasó en casa… –achicó los ojos en sospecha. Ambas se veían muy nerviosas, no necesitaba tiempo para darse cuenta de que pasaba.

– Eh... bueno, si… –miró a la rubia que se le desencajo la mandíbula y encogió los hombros– Estábamos hablando de eso mismo…

Ino se inquietó dando un codazo en las costillas de la chica con desaprobación, a lo que Sakura solo sonrió para pedir disculpas mudas.

– Bueno ¿Qué te puedo decir? Es problemático. Nuestros padres están un tanto locos…

Masajeó su hombro y suspiró con resignación. Sakura sonrío ante ese gesto tan propio de él, vio de reojo a Ino quien miraba al chico con parsimonia, entonces comprendió que realmente era una situación molesta para ellos.

– Los conozco bien a ambos, nada de lo que sus padres digan o hagan los hará cambiar de parecer. Solo me aseguraba de que Ino estuviera firme en sus sentimientos –añadió lo más sincera posible a la situación. Shikamaru la observó en silencio entendiendo entonces el nerviosismo que ambas tuvieron cuando el apareció por la puerta. Sonrió entonces a Sakura–. Espero no te moleste que Ino me lo contara.

– No te preocupes, Sakura. Es bueno que Ino pueda tener una amiga con quien conversar estos problemas –Ino bufó, tal parecía que ni Shikamaru ni Sakura reparaban en su presencia–. Si ella no te lo contara créeme que en un tiempo más todo Konoha lo sabría de igual manera, después de todo somos los herederos de clanes amigos, así que tarde o temprano se haría pública la noticia –se acercó a la mesa y sorbió un poco de té de la taza de Ino–. Es un fastidio…

– Bueno, lo es sin ninguna duda –comento empática a la situación, Ino y Shikamaru se miraban ocasionalmente por lo que Sakura decidió entonces despedirse–. Será mejor que los deje, tendrán mucho de que conversar –se comenzó a alejar hasta la puerta. Pero antes de desaparecer dejaría una pequeña broma a su paso, después de todo, no encontraría otro buen momento para hacer mofa de lo acontecido–. De todas maneras, necesitan tiempo para planear los preparativos de la boda… –salió corriendo mientras se carcajeaba escuchando a lo lejos las maldiciones de Ino.

Shikamaru soltó una risa contenida, entendía que Sakura lo decía para levantarles la moral y el ánimo. La que parecía no entender esas bromas era Ino quien levantaba el brazo derecho echando palabrotas al aire.

– Ya déjalo, no creo que te escuche, además, no sería buena fama para la floristería, _cariño_ –le dijo con recalco en la última palabra mientras tomaba asiento al lado del mesón.

– ¿De qué hablas? –volteó la blonda hecha un demonio desde la puerta donde trataba de ver a Sakura. A Shikamaru le hizo gracia ver que por lo menos Ino se tomaba así el tema.

– Nada, déjalo –dijo con burla.

– Y… ¿Cómo has estado? –se acercó Ino caminando a paso lento.

– No pude dormir anoche –contestó con una sonrisa diluida, Ino se inquietó al llegar a su lado, Shikamaru no le quitaba ojo de encima

Si para ella era difícil la situación lo más normal es que para él también lo fuera. Aun así, fue sorpresa que Shikamaru lo confesara tan a la ligera– Yo tampoco pude… ¿Quieres más té? –ofreció con una sonrisa amistosa.

– Por favor –estiró la taza para que el agua cayera dentro–. Pasaba porque quería saber cómo te encontrabas a un día de tremenda noticia, me alegra que también estuvieras en insomnio y no ser solo yo con esta encrucijada –sonrió–, Eso hace más fácil el asunto…

– No me digas que pensabas que yo si quería comprometerme contigo –bromeo Ino.

– Es tranquilizador saber que no es así. No me gustaría tener que rechazarte –bebió un sorbo de té cuando Ino propino un certero golpe en su antebrazo. Rio por la reacción esperada.

– Te lo dije antes, no estoy tan desesperada por encontrar marido. Puedo hacerlo por mí misma sin que mis padres intercedan en el asunto con sus ideales locos.

– Ciertamente. Conozco a lo menos tres shinobis de los que estarían encantados de comprometerse contigo aun sabiendo que sus vidas y sus oídos corren peligro.

Ino se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró los ojos por el comentario. Shikamaru se daba mucha importancia sin tenerla en consideración, aun así, le hubiera gustado saber quiénes eran esos chicos que hablaban a su espalda. Solo por ego, claro.

– Por lo menos escuchas de mi entre los hombres, lo que es yo, nunca te he oído mencionar con las chicas –rio Ino tapando su boca para sonar más engreída.

– No me gusta tu teoría del empate, no juego así. De todas formas, no quiero casarme aun, no es prioridad en estos momentos…

– ¡No mientas Shikamaru! ¿No eras tú el que quería casarse y tener una familia para retirarse a buena edad y esperar que tus hijos te mantuvieran? Te convertiste en todo un hipócrita, _Cariño_ –sacó su lengua junto con una mueca en desagrado.

Shikamaru sonrió de costado mirándola, Ino nunca quería perder y si eso implicaba decir un par de tonterías de hace años lo haría sin ningún asco.

– Te comportas como una niña, Ino. Como sea, estoy aquí porque quiero proponer algo que nos beneficiaria a ambos…

– Ilumíname –arrastro Ino la voz apoyándose en el mesón de brazos cruzados y acercando su rostro al de Shikamaru para ponerlo incómodo.

Si, realmente el rostro de Ino era hermoso, como si tuviera luz propia. Tan pálido y tan perfectamente cuidado. Su moreno rostro jamás había sido así de perfecto, incluso ahora conservaba una que otra cicatriz producto de tanta guerra, y en su cuerpo el resultado era peor. Pero en Ino esos desgastes no se veían por ningún lado.

Su oscura mirada viajaba en el níveo rostro _¿Ino se ha remojado los labios? Que brillantes se ven ahora, como si quisieran ser besados_… sus pensamientos banales corrían por su mente sin prestarle atención al tiempo.

Ino se inquietó porque el juego dio el giro inesperado poniendo a ella en evidente incomodidad.

– Kami ¿Por qué me miras tanto? –acuso dando la vuelta para buscar la tetera y servir más té, sus mofletes color carmín.

Shikamaru por la incomodidad trata de beber un sorbo de su taza, pero esta estaba vacía así que espero a que Ino la llenara nuevamente.

– Creo que no te había mirado tan de cerca, realmente tienes una piel muy hermosa…

Ino quedo perpleja mientras el agua caía en las tazas – ¿De qué rayos hablas? –dijo sonrojada.

– Cálmate, solo digo que tienes bien cuidada tu piel, creo que por eso no mejoras en tus jutsus. Mucho tiempo en el espejo puede arruinar un excelente futuro en tus técnicas –bebió Shikamaru bajo la estricta mirada de Ino quien ganas no le faltaron de aventarle el agua caliente.

– Estas impresionado porque sales con una simio que piensa que entrenando será más bella. Mejorar solo las técnicas no te hace mejor que el resto…–levantó las cejas rubias para recalcar lo cierto de sus palabras.

Shikamaru se carcajeo– Temari, tú y yo tenemos en nuestras espaldas apellidos de peso en nuestras villas, mejorar siempre es lo que se espera de nosotros. Es un fastidio, lo sé, pero es como son las cosas.

– Bueno, no tenemos el mismo orden de prioridades, Shikamaru, eso no la hace mejor que yo.

– Nadie dijo que lo era –volvió a su sonrisa ladina.

– Mm… eso creí –se mofó ella dando por ganada la conversa en ese punto–. Bueno, bueno ¿Qué querías proponer a nuestro _ligero_ problema?

Shikamaru bebió todo el contenido de la taza nuevamente y la dejo sobre la mesa, negando cuando Ino trato de llenarla– Es indiscutible decir que tenemos que hablar con nuestros padres cuanto antes –Ino asintió con la cabeza dándolo por hecho–. Pensaba en la posibilidad de que me dejaras a mi dirigir esta conversación con todos ellos…

– ¿Todos juntos? –pregunto aliviada sabiendo de sobras que era mejor una colaboración juntos.

– Solo ellos y yo –dijo tajante el moreno bajo la mirada extrañada que la rubia le regalo.

– ¿Por qué debería dejarte arreglar mis propios problemas, Shikamaru?

– Tranquila, ayer me diste a entender que lo dejabas en mis manos.

– Dije que confiaba en ti por sobre todo, pero sin sacarme del asunto. Te recuerdo que yo soy la protagonista de este cuento –negó con la cabeza enfadada.

– Solo quiero que no se desvirtúe la situación…

– ¿Desvirtué? –interrumpió ella hastiada.

– Ino, sabes que tu histeria trae a colación un sin fin de temas que no vendrían al caso. Preferiría dar razones concretas a un par de gritos de despecho.

– No lo acepto…–se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia otro lado enojada.

Shikamaru se estira en su asiento y luego pasa su mano por su cuello para masajear el mismo.

– Ya esperaba esa reacción –murmuro– Problemático…

– Escucha, sé que quieres alivianar mi carga, es evidente que esto lo quieres hacer por los dos, pero no puedo dejar que hablen de mi futuro a puertas cerradas. Tengo todo el derecho de estar ahí y dar mis molestias al respecto.

Shikamaru sonrió alivianado entonces. Si Ino tenía tales fuerzas para oponerse a él lo justo es que participara en la conversación, es por eso que debía asegurarse de que ella no estuviera tan afectada para así salir victoriosos.

– Disculpa. Tienes razón no tengo derecho en dejarte fuera de esto…

Ino respiro hondo y soltó sus hombros que parecían de piedra. Nunca pensaría en que Shikamaru quisiera lastimarla o perjudicarla en algo, así que entendía su actuar.

– No te preocupes Shika, soy una mujer con espíritu fuerte, puedo soportar un par de gritos de mis padres que, por supuesto, estarán en desacuerdo con nosotros, pero no bajare los brazos si es que tú me apoyas.

– Solo no quiero causarte más problemas, Ino –le confesó acercando lentamente su mano hacia la de ella y tomándola con suavidad entre la suya.

Ino observaba el gesto dejando que sucediera, el contacto era cálido al igual que sus palabras– ¿Por qué dices eso?

– Me he cuestionado en que punto de nuestra vida erre. Si nuestros padres acordaron el compromiso cuando éramos bebes nosotros lo sellamos al estar afiatados.

– Es indudable que dos niños de la misma edad que se ven siempre hicieran lazos de amistad, no nos puedes culpar por eso…

– Si…–le dio la razón cuando ambos se miraron y sonrieron –. Aunque no siempre nos llevamos bien…

– No, no siempre. Sobre todo, cuando por tu culpa Sasuke no quedo en mi equipo –encaró ella de buen humor.

– ¿Mi culpa? Ino no aprendes nada, aunque quisiéramos estar con alguien más en nuestro equipo sabes que era imposible. El Ino-Shika-Cho no se vería afectado tan solo porque la heredera egocéntrica de los Yamanaka quería un amor de infancia –se burló él ahora, Ino soltó su mano y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

– Eso lo dices porque un vago como tú no movería el culo por un amorío.

– No estaría tan seguro…–susurró bebiendo un sorbo de té del tazón de Ino quien quedo perpleja–. Recuerdo cuando éramos niños y te rechazo, lo vi en directo junto a Choji y Naruto. Nos perseguiste como loca esa noche y todo por despecho…

Ino inflo sus cachetes sonrojada – No tenías que recordármelo, en ese entonces el idiota de Sasuke solo pensaba en vengarse, yo jamás entraría en su cabeza ni por un millón de años…

– Sakura lo logro…–soltó Shikamaru haciendo que Ino arrugara el entrecejo negando por el comentario tan desubicado de él. Shikamaru la observaba sin quitarle los ojos.

– Eso no viene al caso, estoy feliz por ellos. No quiere decir que Sakura sea mejor que yo para el amor… fue solo insistencia de su parte, nunca bajo los brazos por el…

– Determinación. Si a mí me preguntas; eso te falto para conquistar el corazón de Sasuke. Cuando lo declararon enemigo de la aldea te diste por vencida…–las crueles palabras de Shikamaru calaban en el corazón de Ino que latía un tanto furioso por encontrarle razón.

– ¿Por qué entonces no me diste estos consejos cuando aún estaba a tiempo?

– Porque nunca quise que estuvieran juntos.

Ino abrió los ojos asombrada, no tenía palabras que pudieran expresar para tal confesión. Shikamaru volvió a tomar del té ajeno.

– No te confundas –sonrió – Escuche por años los conflictos de los Uchiha, para nadie era de extrañar que todo terminara mal. Sasuke tenía otras motivaciones, diferentes a las nuestras. Que no se te olvide que organice un escuadrón precario para salir en su búsqueda y casi termina en las bajas de nuestros amigos –la mirada de Ino solo estaba dirigida al suelo viendo como una mancha de agua perturbaba la limpieza del lugar. Shikamaru la observaba con la misma crudeza que sus palabras.

– Lo se…

– Como sea, es cuento viejo y aburrido. Ahora está feliz con Sakura y tú ya no formas parte de esa triste historia.

Ino levantó la mirada con ojos acuosos, no porque se sintiera perdedora, no porque la envidia la comía; su alma y corazón estaban liberadas de tanto amor desperdiciado en una persona que jamás supo que existía. Sonrió entonces dando las gracias mudas a las palabras cruentas que siempre la traían a la realidad de las cosas en sus diferentes perspectivas. Si debía agradecer en algo a Shikamaru era sobre eso, la honestidad que siempre tuvo para ella.

– Bien, nada sacamos con recordar eso, ya derramé suficientes lagrimas por un hombre, no lo volvería hacer por ninguno más…

– Recuerdo que lloraste por mi cuando volví del Jikujutsu Shiki, te veías desesperada. Estabas dispuesta a dar tu chakra por mi…

– Por ti y por Choji, no te tomes atribuciones. Estábamos en guerra y no nos podíamos permitir perder más aliados.

– Aun así, lloraste, admítelo. Extrañarías mi compañía si algo me sucediera –Nara sonreía victorioso.

– Jamás dejaría que algo te pasara si estuvieras a mi lado, todos mis compañeros son importantes para mí –declaró Ino bajando el perfil para que a Shikamaru no se le subieran los aires.

Comenzaron a reír cuan amigos de toda la vida. Ino acerco la tetera con agua que había hervido hace unos momentos y lleno ambas tazas, Shikamaru le lanzó un papel arrugado que llevaba en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Le atizó en plena frente.

– Bien, después de esta agradable conversación –dijo el moreno–, Me gustaría saber si has pensado en como negarte a nuestro matrimonio.

Ino soltó una risilla – La verdad no sé cómo hacerlo sola, sabes que mi padre es un poco tozudo y no me escuchara con el corazón –sorbeteó su taza–, Es un alivio para mí que estés de mi lado.

– Inoishi es un hueso duro, tendrás que dejarlo para mí, sabes que el simplemente se negara y no me gustaría que nuestras familias se enemistaran por esto.

– Lo se ¡¿Como demonios nos metieron en esto?! No pensaron ni un minuto en nosotros.

Shikamaru resopló e hizo sonar su cuello de un lado a otro – Ino, no es tiempo de juzgar a nadie, lo hecho, hecho esta. Nada podrá cambiarlo así que no te desgastes en maldecir.

– Claro Shikamaru, para ti es simple… eres hombre…

– ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? –arrugó el entrecejo sin comprender–. Mujer problemática.

Ambos bebieron y dejaron pasar unos segundos en silencio.

– Como sea. ¿Cuándo lo haremos? –pregunta Ino.

– Bien… –aclaró la garganta– ¿A qué hora te desocupas hoy?

– ¡¿HOY?!

Las fuertes impresiones no eran buenas amigas de Ino y su chillona voz. Golpeó la mesa al mismo momento en que Shikamaru arrugó su rostro tras el fuerte grito de sorpresa.

– Arg… Que exagerada eres, Ino –desaprobó Shikamaru– ¿Puedo preguntar por qué tanto escandalo? ¿O es que tienes turno en el hospital?

– Bueno… veras… es que… hoy…

– Hola hermosa, vine por ti… –entraba Sai quedando estacionado en la puerta al ver la cercanía de los Ninja–, Veo que no estas arreglada…

Los del matrimonio lo miraron. Ino se sobresaltó; no había considerado que hablar con sus padres pudiera ser ese mismo día, el mismo que tenía una cita con Sai en casa de Naruto, una fiesta que estaría _"on fire"_ como ella misma lo catalogó junto a Sakura. Shikamaru desvió la mirada.

– Hola, Sai –se levantó rápidamente Nara del asiento para saludar al recién llegado y así separar la distancia que tenía con la chica para no incomodar a nadie.

– Hola –respondió apenas mirándolo y caminando hacia Ino–. Pensé que ya estarías lista –dijo pasando del otro hombre.

– Sai… cariño temo que hoy no podré asistir… disculpa –contestó Ino, bajando la mirada, apenada por la situación que le estaba haciendo pasar a su novio.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Vas a salir con Shikamaru? –preguntó destemplado.

– ¡Sai! –llamó la atención ella mirando con reproche.

– Bueno, la verdad es que si –responde Shikamaru a la pregunta recibiendo la mirada incisiva de Sai–, Tenemos un asunto que resolver.

Ino miró con queja a Shikamaru quien ni se espantó. Lo cierto es que si tenían una gran dificultad que resolver, dejar pasar más tiempo solo traería confusión y engaño a sus padres, era muy consciente de ello, pero, un compromiso previo con su novio y amigos no hacían más que aproblemar la inminente situación personal.

– ¿Es alguna clase de misión? –pregunta el artista–. Si es así, entonces lo entiendo…

– No es una misión como tal…–dice ella apaciguando los ánimos.

Sai trataba de captar la situación, pero le era complicado. Comprendiendo que Ino tiene una vida aparte de él, aun así, romper con un compromiso que ya habían acordado no formaba parte de sus planes. No accedería tan fácilmente, menos si se trataba de Shikamaru con quien a simple vista no parecía tener problema alguno, sin embargo, cada vez que le veía una extraña molestia se le presentaba.

– Entonces lo puedes dejar para otro día –sentenció con molestia, no cedería.

– No lo creo, es algo que tenemos que solucionar hoy –Shikamaru tampoco daba su brazo a torcer.

Se sostuvieron la mirada por un momento, ninguno de los dos se dejó intimidar por el otro.

– Disculpa, Shikamaru, pero creo que ella también puede responder –dijo Sai con indiferencia recibiendo la mirada fastidiada del moreno–. Hoy habíamos quedado con nuestros amigos para ir a casa de Naruto, fue un acuerdo previo al de ustedes. Todos esperan a que asistamos a esta fiesta, Ino.

De pronto Sai mostro su tan conocida sonrisa falsa, le estaba recordando a Ino de la fiesta que ella tanto quería ir. En pocas palabras estaba atacando un punto de la chica que le podría dar una ventaja a él sobre Shikamaru. Los ninjas se miraron nuevamente en una clara batalla.

Esas miradas sobrepasaron a Ino quien rodo los ojos molesta por los celos de Sai y la insistencia de Shikamaru en seguirle el juego.

– Lo lamento mucho Sai, pero esto no puede tardar más –respondió por fin, Ino.

– Bien, que tengan suerte. Adiós –por vencido y descontento, dio media vuelta para retirarse del recinto.

– ¡Sai! –Ino tenía la intención de salir tras el pero la mano de Shikamaru la detuvo en un agarre– Shika… suéltame, Sai se enfadará conmigo, es lo menos que me puedo permitir ahora.

– Lo siento Ino, pero esto es más importante que una fiesta, si no quieres casarte conmigo entonces debemos frenarlo ahora y no dejar pasar más tiempo –dijo serio haciendo hincapié con voz autoritaria.

– Perdona Shikamaru, pero esto también es importante para mí –recalcó de igual manera ella soltando el agarre–, Sai es igual de importante que cualquier otro tema que me concierna.

– ¡Ah! Ino, eres insufrible. Aun así, entiendo –soltó el aire de sus pulmones con pesadez–. Solo pido que luego no te quejes si las cosas no resultan como esperábamos. Espero no pase más tiempo para actuar.

Ino sonrió gustosa– Escucha ¿Por qué no hoy disfrutamos de nuestra juventud y nuestros amigos? y ya mañana vemos que hacer, te lo pido por favor –rogó sabiendo que no era mucho el esfuerzo que ella necesitaba para convencerlo–. Solo será una noche más, anda, salgamos.

_._

_Algunos comportamientos nunca cambian._

.

– Que problemático –echó sus manos a sus bolsillos– Esta bien, mañana lo haremos.

La rubia entonces estuvo a punto de saltar de alegría ganando una vez más con sus caprichos; por una parte, Shikamaru se haría cargo de hablar con ambas familias quitándole un gran peso de sus hombros al no tener que enfrentarse sola a los adultos y, lo más probable, es que con él -siendo tan confiable- saldrían airosos del problema. Y por si fuera poco había accedido a que eso pasara mañana dejando el camino libre para su salidita con Sai a la fiesta _boom_ de todo Konoha.

Si, nada podría salir mal.

_._

_Algunos comportamientos nunca cambian._

_._

_Nada…_

Shikamaru rodo los ojos casi seguro de lo que pasaba en la cabeza de Ino. No la culpaba, a buenas y a primeras se veía la ilusión de asistir a la última fiesta que Naruto daría en su casa de soltero -después de todo ya tenía que sentar cabeza por la pronta llegada de su hijo- Suspirando resignado bebió el resto del té en silencio, dejo la taza disponiéndose a salir del establecimiento.

– Espero verte hoy en casa de Naruto ¡No te hagas el vago como siempre!

_Problemático._

.

.

_*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º_

.

.

– ¡Qué bueno que ya están aquí, pasen! –gritaba Naruto con su singular manera de ser.

Ino y Sai entraron saludando a los invitados más próximos a ellos. La casa estaba que ardía con la música tan fuerte, Naruto había pensado en todo, saco la mayor parte del amoblado para que se hiciera más espacio para unos cuantos invitados, las luces de colores mareaban haciendo parecer un bar clandestino con tanto bullicio de parte de los comensales. Se percibía en el aire un fuerte olor a alcohol derramado y otro tipo de sustancia cortesía de los Jōnin más adultos los cuales fueron también invitados por el amigo rubio.

Caminaron hasta el fondo del departamento en donde los esperaban Sakura y Sasuke, se acomodaron a su lado sobre los taburetes que no recordaban estuvieran antes allí. Ino cruzó su larga pierna para hacer gala de la corta falda de satín negro que llevaba ese día.

La pareja había llegado una hora antes aproximadamente y comentaban lo impresionante de la muchedumbre que había asistido. Cabe mencionar que el piso completo estaba atestado de gente, fuera en los pasillos y escaleras de todo el complejo.

Cordialmente Sasuke cogió dos copas que ya tenía reservadas y las lleno con destilado extendiéndoselas a sus nuevos compañeros de fiesta.

– Pensé que ya no venias, Puerca –le dice Sakura codeándola en el antebrazo.

– No me perdería del escándalo que hablara todo Konoha mañana, quería participar de esta equivocación –comentó entusiasta a sabiendas que Tsunade pondría el grito en el cielo por tal atrevimiento fiestero.

Ojeó disimuladamente a la gente que estaba cerca. Aprobó mentalmente algunos atuendos que veía pasar y rechazo todo aquel que le pareciera fuera de lugar como los más formales.

Entre los invitados logró distinguir a Tamaki quien acompañaba a Tenten y Lee. Cerca de ellos estaba Shino, Choji y Kiba con unas kunoichis de rango medio las cuales no conocía su nombre, todos desenvueltos en el jolgorio pareciendo estar a gusto.

Conocía a la gran mayoría de invitados y algunos estaba segura de nunca antes haberlos topado. ¿Cómo era que Naruto había logrado tantos amigos con el tiempo? Incluso para ella -quien creía ser muy sociable- resultaría imposible juntar tanta gente de estimación. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho para Naruto, apenas si se había casado y Hinata ya esperaba recientemente un bebe de ambos.

_Un bebe…_

_Casarse…_

Temas que antes jamás hubiera perdido el tiempo en pensar hoy en día resultaban tan familiares; su pseudo matrimonio con Shikamaru abrió las puertas de asuntos a los que temía dar importancia.

Y ahí estaba ella sentada en lo que sería la despedida de Uzumaki a su antiguo hogar para dar una bienvenida a su nueva vida junto con su esposa.

– Eh Ino… ¿Me escuchas…? –dio un respingo al sentir que Sakura le pellizcaba el brazo, los tres la miraban.

– Perdón, no escuché –sonrió poniendo un mechón tras su oreja–, ¿Que decían?

– Que al tonto de Naruto se le ocurrió invitar mucha gente –le respondió Sasuke rodando los ojos.

Sai la miró sin darle importancia y continúo su casi nula conversación con el Uchiha.

Ino bebió un largo sorbo de su vaso acabándose el licor de golpe. Sakura la miraba de reojo entreviendo que algo molestaba a su rubia amiga. Decidió aprovecharse entonces de su virtud como mujer.

– Vamos al tocador ¿Nos esperan? –rogó con cierta sonrisa. Ino la observó con perplejidad al sentir el brazo de Sakura que la levantaba del lugar.

Caminaron unos seis pasos lejos de sus acompañantes cuando Haruno abrió la boca– ¿Y a ti que te pasa, Ino?

– ¿De qué hablas? –se extrañó la rubia–. Estas un poco paranoica Sakura.

– Comienzo a pensar que todo el asunto del matrimonio te está abrumando más de lo que quieres reconocer –aseguró.

A Ino le dio gracia la acusación de su amiga quien la miro con recelo–. Ese asunto no tiene nada de importante ahora, solo me desconcentre mirando a la gente, no los escuche por la música tan fuer…te.

_¿Quién es ella… a tu lado?_

Hizo una leve pausa al ver en una esquina apoyado sobre una ventana a Shikamaru que reía acompañado de una Chūnin quien le tomaba la mano entretenida mientras le hablaba de manera casquivana tratando de aparentar seriedad, pero con sonrisa ladina.

… _**¿Quién es ella… a tu lado?**_

Sakura volteó en dirección donde los ojos celestes apuntaban, vislumbrando con sorpresa a Shikamaru como el culpable de haberle sacado el aire de los pulmones a la rubia.

– Shikamaru… debe haber llegado antes que nosotros, no lo había visto –mencionó Sakura con tranquilidad, pero al ver que esas palabras no aplacaron la tensión en el ceño de Ino la cogió del hombro para arrastrarla a donde se dirigían inicialmente.

– ¡Ese Shikamaru! ¡No tiene respeto por nada! –replicó Ino fuera del cuarto de lavado, a Sakura le saco una sonrisa admirando la molestia en que su rubia amiga dejaba en cada palabra–. Pero ya va a ver ¡Iré a escuchar de que tanto se ríen esos dos!…

– Ino, no exageres ¿A ti que te incumbe? Solo la están pasando bien un rato al igual que deberíamos hacerlo nosotras –dice tratando de bajar los ánimos.

Pero como ya era costumbre la rubia no la escuchó y salió de inmediato. Haruno suspiró desde atrás pero aun así la siguió para contenerla por si fuera necesario -conociendo la irracionalidad de Ino-. Había mucha gente por lo que la blonda empujó a más de alguno sin importarle quien fuera.

– ¡Anda, déjame tratar de nuevo! –rogaba la chica de cabellos plateados sin soltar la mano de su presa.

– No estoy seguro… –seguía riendo él.

– Te prometo que esta ves si atinare a tu suerte, te diré algo interesante que puedas estar pasando por alto _esta noche_… y si me equivoco… podrás pedirme lo que quieras –se acercó seductoramente al rostro de este quien con una sonrisa de costado casi dejó rozar sus labios.

– ¡Shikamaru Nara!

Escuchó llamar tras la chica platinada. Se sorprendió al apartar la vista y ver a Ino de brazos cruzados y Sakura que tapaba su propio rostro con una mano.

– Lo… lo siento Shikamaru… –se excusó Sakura con una vergüenza tal que no pudo verlo a la cara.

– Pensé que vendrías con Temari –dijo la blonda solo para que quedara claro que el hombre tenía novia–, Pero veo que te escuche mal esta tarde.

La Chūnin miró a Shikamaru y acto seguido se despidió de todos perdiéndose entre la gente de la casa.

– ¿Que te pasa, Ino? –dijo él sin darle tanta importancia–, Sabes de sobra que Temari está en Suna, no veo para que espantaste a la chica.

Sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo de sus jeans ajustado y lo encendió con su cabeza ladeada, exhaló el humo y con la otra mano se echó la botella de cerveza a la boca con toda la paciencia del mundo esperando alguna respuesta razonable.

– Bueno yo… –¿Qué podría decirle para excusarse? – …De todas maneras me parece injusto que estés aquí coqueteando con otra mujer cuando la tuya está bien lejos, eso no se hace Shikamaru, que mal enseñado estas –regañó ella esta vez.

El de pelos puntiagudos se hecho a reír negando con la cabeza– Tranquila, no tienes que recordármelo, ya lo había notado, cerebrito –dijo burlesco dándole otra calada a su vicio–. Y ustedes ¿Vinieron solas?

– Sasuke y Sai están del otro lado ¿Porque no vienes con nosotros para charlar un rato?

Pregunta Sakura con una sonrisa, teniendo la certeza de que Ino estaría más tranquila en cuanto a mujeres se trataba.

– Déjalo Sakura, seguramente ira de vago a buscar a esa chica otra vez para que le vea no sé qué estupidez en la mano –se burla haciendo el gesto con su propia mano, el aludido se carcajeo sonoramente.

– Estas de buen ánimo, _esposa _–le dice para molestarla también, ella se hecha a reír tomándoselo de buen humor–. Bien ¿Nos vamos?

Ino se sintió vencedora nuevamente. Shikamaru no era de los que hacia un lio por algo sin importancia, después de todo solo se trataba de una chica que se había encaprichado momentáneamente de él… solo eso. Ino lo miro mientras un jounin palmoteaba la espalda de Nara ofreciéndole un pitillo el cual este rechazo en el momento. De la chica nada, se había esfumado de su visual, lo más probable es que se marchara, Ino agradeció internamente su actitud altanera.

Caminan entre la multitud del recinto para dar con los acompañantes. Sasuke saludó a Shikamaru cordialmente mientras que con Sai seguía un recelo por el altercado que tuvieron esa tarde.

Sai trataba de entender la larga relación de amistad que tenían estos dos, le costaba horrores aceptarlo porque así mismo como comprendió el amor, conoció también los celos, empezando a discernir esa parte suya nunca antes explorada. Sus celos generalmente se relacionaban con su propia inseguridad y su falta de confianza en el amor que creía profesar y en el que creía recibir de Ino, su musa.

Su conflicto ineludible con su propia personalidad lo hacía dudar de tantas cosas que creía no tener el control de situaciones de estrés como lo era el amor, sin duda alguna.

Pero, aun así, le gustaba, lo llenaba, lo hacía sentirse importante y necesario; el amor de una mujer significaba todas esas emociones suprimidas por Raíz, Ino lograba que todo lo que nunca le intereso valiera completamente la pena, el problema: Shikamaru.

Siempre tan pegado a ella, siempre al pendiente de las decisiones que la rubia pudiera tomar por voluntad propia. Shikamaru personificaba a quien él nunca podría ser; un hombre seguro en cuanto a relaciones personales, al trato con delicadeza y tacto las cuales a el tanta falta le hacían y, lo más importante; lo bien que conocía a Ino, mucho mejor que él que era su novio. Definitivamente los hombres también podían tener celos de sus pares.

Incluso con todo lo que Shikamaru pudiera sobrepasarlo, jamás contaría con que le pudiera ganar los sentimientos de Ino. Lo había comprobado después de la tensión en la floristería esa tarde; luego del intercambio de palabras su rubia novia fue a su apartamento para pedir disculpa sobre la confusión de fechas que había tenido con su amigo y que eso ya era cosa del pasado, por lo que lo convenció de asistir a la fiesta de Naruto como ya lo habían planeado, no sin antes llevar a Ino a la cama y besarla hasta el ahogo. Sonrió al pensarlo.

– Valla, es complicado –habló Sasuke dando un largo trago a su copa.

– Si, Tsunade-Sama puede ser el mismo diablo si se lo propone –mencionó Shikamaru dando también un sorbo a su licor.

Cabe mencionar que le hizo el mejor de los desprecios al gesto de Sai. No era tonto y ciertamente era hombre por lo que se pudo haber imaginado el precio que Ino pago para que estuvieran en ese lugar después de lo que paso. Si, Sai tiene que haberle sacado provecho a la situación. Era un _maldito con suerte_, pensó Shikamaru.

El estruendo del equipo de música logro hacer saltar a los despistados que conversaban amenamente. Un par de invitados más llegaron al lugar cargados de alcohol para la despedida de Naruto y algunos más osados comenzaron a bailar en el atestado lugar.

Las risas no faltaron, Lee había bebido más de la cuenta y el espectáculo que hacía era de primer nivel al menearse para todos lados cayendo sobre Kiba quien a su vez derramó de su vaso sobre la linda Tamaki. La chica fue a dar a la espalda de un chunnin que se volteó molesto.

Inuzuka en un arranque de rabieta por hacer pasar vergüenzas a su chica, tomó a Lee del cuello verde de su traje elasticado para amenazarlo con el puño derecho en el aire. Los ánimos no se calmaban siendo vistos por todos los comensales que esperaban un golpe para armar una grande en la casi ex casa de Naruto. Tamaki rodó los ojos irritada por el comportamiento tan inmaduro de Kiba, así que, para pacificar la estadía en la fiesta, decidió regalarle un sonoro beso a su nuevo amigo perro. Nada como un buen beso

puede calmar tu sed de venganza tan bien.

– ¡¿Que?! –gritó Ino apuntando a la pareja– ¿Vieron cómo se han besado? Esa Tamaki tiene ases bajo la manga –rio con los que estaban a su lado.

– Bueno alguna vez tenía que pasar –habló Sakura–, Llevan siendo solo amigos por mucho tiempo …

Encogió los hombros como si de lo más normal se tratara. Shikamaru quien había encendido un cigarrillo, observó a la pelirosa soltando el humo de a poco, cambió su vista hacia la rubia quien no paraba de reír y desvió en cosa de segundos la mirada hacia la otra situación de sus amigos.

_Un beso…_

Pensó, mientras dio otro trago a su bebida. Se le antojaron unas extrañas ganas de besar. Mordisqueó sus labios con sabor a licor y fue más notoria la ausencia de cariño que tenía en ellos.

_¿Hace cuánto que no besaba a una mujer?_

Sai quien se percató que las chicas vieron el gesto de Shikamaru, no dudo en tomar a Ino del rostro y colocarle un beso con necesidad. Los acompañantes de los sillones vieron de reojo la acción y el enorme sonrojo que apareció en las mejillas de la rubia al ser tomada por sorpresa.

Sakura sonrío y tomó la mano de Sasuke quien le dirigió una fugaz sonrisa sabiendo que su chica también necesitaba atención.

Después del tiempo que duro el beso, Ino se comenzó a carcajear nerviosa mirando a los presentes. Shikamaru arrojó el cigarro al suelo pisándolo y levantándose en el acto.

– Iré a buscar otra cerveza, nos vemos luego.

Salió caminando del lugar, llegó hasta la cocina y agarró una birra, exhaló aire y se dispuso a abrir la botella.

– Con que aquí estabas –dijo una platinada amiga tras de si– Espero que tu mamá no ande por aquí para verificar tu comportamiento… –se burló de él.

– Tsk… te refieres a Ino… ella es solo una buena amiga.

– ¿Amiga?… le gusta cuidar los intereses de tu novia… –se acercó peligrosamente poniendo un dedo en el pecho de Nara–. Ya eres bastante grandecito para decidir qué es lo que quieres –dijo melosa pasando los brazos tras el ancho cuello del chico–. Yo podría acompañarte esta noche… podríamos darnos mutuo calor…

– Quien sabe…

Dijo este plantando un beso con furia, uniendo de tal manera su lengua en la cavidad bucal de la otra quien apenas si conocía su nombre. Un beso con urgencia demostraba lo solo que esa noche se sentiría.

Su amiga de la infancia veía la escena acompañada de Sakura quien momentos atrás había sacado cervezas para los cuatro del sillón.

Ino estaba aturdida viendo el beso tan hambriento que ellos se daban. Creyó escuchar un gruñido que Shikamaru hacia mientras era devorado.

– Vamos a mi casa… estoy sola, podemos hacer lo que tú quieras… –dijo ella entre besos.

Sakura tomó a la rubia por el brazo para llevarla, pero grande fue su sorpresa al Ino soltarse y dirigirse hasta la pareja recién formada. Jaló a la chica hacia un costado y en cosa de segundos abofeteó a Shikamaru quien por el fuerte impacto giró la cabeza hacia su derecha, volviendo lentamente hacia el frente mientras pasaba su lengua por la comisura de sus propios labios sintiendo sangre caliente dentro de ellos.

Vio a Ino quien respiraba agitada con el brazo en alto aún. Sus ojos azules estaban vidriosos a punto de colapsar. Para Shikamaru esa mirada había tardado años en romperse pues Ino lo miraba con ímpetu reprimido.

– ¡¿Hey que te pasa?! ¡Loca! –vociferó su nueva amiga quien encaró de frente a la rubia– ¡¿Por qué demonios no te metes en tus asuntos?!

Ino desvió la mirada a la platinada, su odio era completamente visible.

– ¡_Él _es _mi_ asunto! –recalcó de mala manera.

– ¿Pero de que estupidez hablas? Eres una loca…

– ¡Basta! –exclamó Shikamaru en tono autoritario–. Es suficiente Ino, esto no te concierne.

Shikamaru era consciente de que uno que otro ninja invitado se volteó a ver que fueron esos barullos, lo que menos quería era empezar un conflicto en casa de Naruto y arruinarle su despedida.

Ino lo miraba extrañada, él no era así, no se metía en cosas de mujeres hasta donde ella recordaba. Besarse tan desfachatadamente entre esa muchedumbre no era el estilo de Nara.

_¿O sí? _

– ¡Así es! ¡Ya déjanos solos, no quiero tener que explicarte que es lo que dos adultos pueden hacer a solas! –dijo burlonamente la nueva–. Tú no tienes nada que ver con él, eres solo una amiga más…

_Solo una amiga… más…_

La rubia rechinó los dientes, Sakura estaba impresionada de la escena que jamás en su vida pensó presenciar. Shikamaru se separó de la pared y tomó de la mano a quien había besado minutos antes y disponiéndose a caminar sintió un jalón que lo detuvo.

Ino no se atrevía a levantar el rostro, cabizbaja sostenía la polera de Shikamaru para que este no se alejara del lugar. Necesitaba retenerlo y la única manera de hacer que no se fuera con esa mujer era lanzar la bomba más poderosa que tenía en esos momentos.

– ¡Él es mi prometido! –confesó Ino para asombro de los presentes y una lagrima escapó de sus ojos cristalinos.

Shikamaru quedó perplejo y en acto seguido soltó la mano de quien llevaba.

– Ino… –susurró Sakura sintiendo que su corazón se comprimía y tomó cariñosamente la mano de su amiga para sacarla de ahí.

La platinada llena de coraje abofeteó al Nara y apresuró el paso a salir de la cocina.

Shikamaru no pudo decir nada. Estaba catatónico y casi con la boca abierta no dando crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

Ino soltó la mano de su amiga saliendo rápidamente de la casa de Naruto siendo vista por algunas personas.

– ¿Pero qué demonios le pasa a Ino? –entraba Kiba por mas alcohol.

Miró a los dos que se encontraban ahí quienes no repararon en responder. Optó por salir del cuarto dando una última mirada viendo como los otros dos no se sacaban ojo de encima.

– La iré a buscar…

– Déjalo, iré yo, será mejor que arreglemos esto solos –dijo el chico con voz tranquila y antes de salir se volteó a ella–. Sakura por favor… no le digas de esto a Sai… y a nadie más, traeré a Ino y luego me marchare.

– Shikamaru… no seas tan duro con ella, solo esta… confundida… –excusó el comportamiento de su amiga. Consiguiendo una reverencia de parte de él quien se marchó al instante.

Sakura quedó pensativa y preocupada. Se le tendría que ocurrir algo muy bueno para decirle a Sai sobre la ausencia de su novia.

.

.

_*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º_

.

.

– _Estúpido Shikamaru. Como ha podido hacer algo tan impropio de él ¿Besarse con una chica que ni conoce? ¿Es enserio? _

Pensaba Ino caminando a la velocidad que le daban sus tacones altos, cabe mencionar que el alcohol injerido no hacía más que empeorar las cosas.

– …_Que mujer tan escurridiza, Shikamaru es un idiota ¿Por qué no se busca alguien más? Alguien como… _

– Deja ya de caminar tan rápido, te va a dar un calambre y créeme que esta vez no estoy con ganas de masajear tus pies.

…_Yo._

Caminaba Shikamaru encontrando rápidamente en la fría noche a la chica.

– Déjame… –pidió la blonda sin detener el paso.

– Eres egoísta Ino… solo piensas en ti –declaró él.

– ¿Egoísta? –paró en seco volteándose–. Egoísta ¿Yo?

Ofendida Ino se queda quieta en su lugar llegando así a su lado Shikamaru.

– Ven, caminemos –dice pasando de ella.

En silencio caminan no muy lejos sentándose en una de las bancas que daba casi a la salida de Konoha.

Con mirada cancina y gesto de cansancio el voltea a verla. Ino estaba sentada junta de piernas y con vista baja, no se atrevía a dar cara de lo antes dicho en la cocina.

– ¿A que vino todo eso?

Preguntó sin más Shikamaru mientras ponía otro vicio en su boca y lo encendía mirando el mechero tan brillante como siempre.

– Tu dímelo –reaccionó la rubia altanera. El descaro de su amigo la estaba sobrepasando.

Suspiró de resignación, tal parece que para Ino la culpa de todo era de él, sabía que la chica no repararía en su actuar así que, como siempre, tendría que hacerla entender de mala gana que también era responsabilidad de ella.

– ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Ino? solo quería coger esta noche, pero tú lo impediste –soltó el humo sonoramente hacia el cielo oscuro, luego volteó a verla.

La boca de Ino llegaba hasta el piso si así pudiera, la desfachatez de Shikamaru era tal que merecía otra bofetada. Nerviosa esquivó la mirada del chico y comenzó a jugar con las manos, ese gesto hizo sonreír al muchacho.

– No me disculpare si eso es lo que quieres, descarado –dijo con ira en sus bellos ojos.

– Descarado… –bufó él– Ino, somos amigos desde que lo recuerdo, siempre te has metido en mis asuntos y yo jamás he dicho nada, ¡Es más! Siempre te he dejado llevar hasta cierto punto las riendas de mi propia vida.

– Pues te veías cómodo dejando que hiciera el trabajo de espantar a cada chica que se te acercaba… no te vi poniendo resistencia…

Dijo ganadora esta vez. Él sonrió dándole otra calada a su cigarro.

– Eso estaba bien cuando éramos niños, ahora ya somos adultos y lo veo innecesario –se reclinó en la banca mirando nuevamente el cielo.

– ¿Y cuándo fue que crecimos, Shika? –preguntó contrariada.

– Las cosas cambian Ino…–dijo con su peculiar voz.

– Entonces dime ¿Cuándo cambiaron? Porque yo no me di por enterada –seguía ofendida.

– ¿Como se supone que te lo diga? Es personal…

– ¿Y no se supone que podíamos hablar de lo que fuera? ¿O eso también cambio? –cuestionó desilusionada esta vez.

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua y cerró los ojos dando un suspiro y arrojando el cigarrillo a la calle.

– _Sexo_, Ino, todo cambio después del sexo –respondió haciendo notar que para él era obvio y que profundizar el tema sería problemático.

– ¿Que?...

– ¿Como se supone que te siguiera contando mis cosas tan personales? no se me hacía agradable decirte que nuestros cuerpos cambian y que ya no podíamos tomar una simple siesta juntos, entiende, eso hubiera sido mucho para mi…

– Pero… ¿De qué hablas?… ¿Acaso tu…?

Ino empuñó las manos, tenía coraje al darse cuenta que Shikamaru desde hace un tiempo ya le ocultaba cosas. No se lo esperaba, aunque pensándolo bien era bastante normal ya a su edad, ella también jugueteaba con Sai, pero nunca paso a ese punto. No pensó en ningún minuto que su amigo ya incursionaba con mujeres. Se sintió avergonzada y dolida por la falta de comunicación que al parecer estaban teniendo hace rato.

– ¿Me vas a decir que tu aun eres una princesa? –se burló el con un deje de no querer saberlo, prefería seguir haciéndose el vago con el tema.

– ¡Por supuesto que sí! –se ofendió ella dejando a Shikamaru impresionado – ¡No sé por quién me tomas! Yo…

– ¡No quiero saberlo! –se adelantó él tapando los labios rosa de la chica–. De verdad no quiero saberlo… es tu vida privada y no me concierne.

Destapó los labios de la mujer esperando que el asunto en cuestión quedara olvidado y no tener que tocar más nunca ese tema tan personal.

– Será mejor que regreses a la fiesta, Sai se debe estar preguntando en donde te metiste.

– ¿Y a ti que te importa Sai? Esta conversación tiene para largo –dictaminó la chica decidida a quedarse ahí.

Algunas personas enfiestadas y emparejadas caminaban por las calles aun, para Shikamaru seria tedioso que después estuvieran hablando a sus espaldas que la Yamanaka estaba a altas horas de la noche en la calle, si eso sucedía Yoshino no lo dejaría tranquilo.

– Esta bien ¿De qué más quieres hablar? –suspiró– Pero te lo advierto, no te diré nada personal, no contestare preguntas como: si ya dormí con Temari ¿O con que otra chica? –conocía bien a Ino y sabía que no faltaría el minuto en que le preguntara por ello.

Ino rodo los ojos, Shikamaru últimamente siempre que podía colocaba una pared entre ellos. Las conversaciones en el último tiempo solían ser cortas y precisas, limitándose a no hablar de cuestiones como el amor y la vida cotidiana. Ino no era desinteresada en el tema, aunque tratara de mostrar lo contrario, le importaba Shikamaru, quería saber siempre más de la cuenta en lo que respectaba a él y sus asuntos. Ahora veía con claridad que perdía sustancialmente al hombre que toda la vida estuvo con ella. Eso dolía.

– No me importa… ya no me importa, tienes razón, somos adultos –se limita a responder la blonda– La verdad es que … pensé que habías salido tras de mi porque querías saber sobre lo que dije en la cocina…–murmuró intentando en vano reprimir el pánico, que era cada vez mayor.

– Mhp –bufó– Problemático… me parece problemático, pero me gustaría saber el porqué.

Ino lo observaba desde su lugar, sabía que llegaría el momento de hablar y dar las explicaciones correspondientes. Tenía que comportarse como una adulta y estar al nivel del chico.

_Por lo menos tratar._

Shikamaru arqueó la ceja en espera de la respuesta, Ino no se dio por aludida, quería que él lo preguntara con sus propias palabras. Este en señal de entender que ella no lo haría, soltó una risa masculina y sonrió de costado.

– Y bien, señorita Yamanaka ¿Cuándo nos casamos?

Preguntó Shikamaru dejando a una Ino enterrada en su asiento y un color carmín hermoso en sus mejillas.

– No juegues conmigo Shika…

– Tú no juegues conmigo Ino –esta vez sonó más duro que de costumbre– No veo la necesidad de tocar ese problema cuando estamos con otras personas. No entiendo para que sacaste ese tema cuando estaba con Amy –dice encendiendo otro cigarrillo.

– ¿Amy? ¿Así se llama la platinada esa? –Nara se atoró con el humo del cigarro y comenzó a toser.

– Ino…

– ¿Es acaso ese tu tipo, Shikamaru? –dijo esta vez sonando desagradable, él hombre la miro perplejo lo que molesto nuevamente a Ino– No sabía que te iban las fáciles…

– No digas esas cosas de personas que nada conoces, es feo. Deja de ser prejuiciosa.

– Tú no defiendas a personas que no conoces, me estas cansando tu actitud osada ¿Desde cuándo te molestas en mover tu trasero por algo tan problemático como lo somos las mujeres?

Shikamaru daba una larga calada a su cigarrillo. Ino estaba siendo un dolor de muelas, contentar a la rubia con palabras costaría la vida, pero eso no es lo que él quería, necesitaba que Ino aprendiera a ver sus faltas, sus errores propios que la llevaban siempre a malos entendidos. Porque este si era un mal entendido, cualquiera que lo viera desde otro punto de vista pensaría en que la rubia Yamanaka estaba en estado de celos. Ino era muy orgullosa para aceptarlo y eso a Shikamaru le alivianaba la carga de tener que lidiar con un sentimiento tan egoísta.

Fuera como fuesen las emociones de ambos, lo mejor siempre era hacerse el desentendido para no abrir una brecha en la que él, sin duda, perdería. El sexo opuesto representa la disyuntiva de limitaciones corporales, las que a Shikamaru lo tenían aproblemado con Ino y ni siquiera se lo podía mencionar.

Necesitaba alejarse de ella, si no lo hacia su desobediente cuerpo terminaría de encontrar la forma de llevarla a la cama…

– Como sea… no deberías haberlo hecho –finalizo Shikamaru para cortar la tensión de sus enredados pensamientos.

Ino lejos de ser una persona pasiva seguiría insistiendo en el caso perdido, Shikamaru estaba siendo bastante considerado con una mujer que apenas veía. Muy preocupado por sobre ella misma, en vez de eso, debería poner más atención a su acuerdo de matrimonio que ha liarse con alguna vagina que se cruzara por delante de él.

– ¿Porque no? –preguntó sacando ya de quicio al moreno.

– Por muchos motivos, Ino –dejó el cigarro en su boca y masajeo su hombro con desgano– Primeramente, no tengo que pedir tu autorización para estar con alguna mujer. Segundo…

– Continua… te escucho atenta… –dijo burlonamente, Shikamaru rodo los ojos.

– Mi relación con Temari la manejo yo, por lo que puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana, y tercero y más importante… no nos vamos a casar, eso tú lo sabes y yo lo sé. Ya es tema pasado y aburrido.

– Claro…

– Ahora me gustaría escuchar sin rodeos ¿Para qué te fuiste de bocazas?…

Ino palideció, carraspeó la garganta con intención de responder. Pero la voz no le salió a pesar de que abrió la boca para decir alguna palabra. Agachó la cabeza y miró el suelo pensando en alguna respuesta sensata que no sonara ridículamente celopata.

_Celos._

Porque esa era la verdad, sus celos de chica malcriada le impedían ser feliz con lo que ella tenía, siempre quería más. No se conformaría con la amistad de Shikamaru, ella necesitaba ser más que eso.

¿Pero qué exactamente?

… _eres solo una amiga más…_

Recordó lo que dijo ¿Amy? Si, así se llamaba la mujer que con descaro clasifico la amistad de ellos.

_Celos._

Lo comprendía ahora frente a él. Pero ¿Cómo poder expresar ese pensamiento tan irreal y mezquino que se estaba formando en su cabeza?

– No lo sé –se limitó a contestar.

.

_Algunos comportamientos nunca cambian…_

.

Él la miró ya de pie, tenía una vaga idea de que esa sería la respuesta de la chica pues Ino siempre que se le presionaba no sabía salir del estres del momento. Conocía muy bien los defectos de ella.

– Bien…

No la presionaría más, ya era suficiente. Creía que si esta conversación seguía podría ser peor después. Tenía una ridícula y nula esperanza de que la blonda aceptara sus celos, pero como siempre pasaba, no lo hacía. Sonrió para sí mismo su resignación.

– Vamos Ino, ya no tenemos nada mas de que hablar, mañana nos juntaremos con nuestros padres, todo esto terminara.

Ella se estremeció sin poder decir más y lo miró desde abajo. Solo asintió con una triste sonrisa. Era una cobarde.

El bullicio de la fiesta de Naruto se escuchaba en gran parte de Konoha. Al llegar a la vuelta de la esquina vieron una pareja entre las sombras que estaban muy cariños uno encima de otro. A Shikamaru le hizo gracia por lo que ni vergüenza le dio seguir mirando mientras caminaba. Ino sonrojada y con la vista baja le dio un agarre al moreno para llevárselo más rápido.

En las escaleras y pasillo había múltiples parejas por lo que Shikamaru no quiso subir y decidió dejar a Ino más apartado de la entrada. Con eso evitaría el fastidio cotilleo de más de algún presente.

Ino sintió como Nara la tomo del brazo para querer frenarla– ¿Como? ¿No vas a venir? –preguntó extrañada.

– No, solo vine para dejarte cerca, nos vemos mañana –levantó la mano en son de despedida y se giró para volver en sus pasos.

Ino se sobrecogió, la intención de arreglar lo ocurrido con Shikamaru quedaría solo en eso, una intención.

– ¡Espera!… ven conmigo –le sonrió sinceramente juntando sus manos esperando que pudieran limar asperezas en una buena junta con sus amigos en la fiesta– ¡Nah! Shikamaru, no te hagas de rogar –dijo con tono más a corde a su personalidad entusiasta.

Él se rio mirando hacia otro lado con las manos en los bolsillos. Ella pensó que lo había conseguido.

– No puedo, lo siento –contestó con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, observándola a un metro de distancia.

La sonrisa de Ino disminuyó y borró cualquier gesto apasionado en su rostro. Reconstruir lo perdido le costaría montones.

– Mañana pasare por ti. Que descanses...

_._

_._

_*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º_

_._

_._

**N/A: **

Hola! Quiero agradecer de corazón todos los lindos mensajes que dejaron en este tiempo, también pedir disculpas por la demora de estre capitulo. Espero que sigan esta historia que lejos esta de terminar y cada vez se pondrá mas oscura.

Un besote a todos!

.

* * *

_Naruto_ (C) Masashi Kishimoto, Shueisha, Shonen Jump, Pierrot


	3. 03- Evadiendo Responsabilidades

.

_*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º_

**_Love Hurt_**

_*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º_

_._

_._

_la atracción es una fuerza de la naturaleza, _

_es imposible frenarla ya que siempre va a encontrar la forma de salir_

_a la luz._

_._

* * *

**Misión 03:** Evadiendo responsabilidades

* * *

.

Los acontecimientos de esos últimos días no eran fáciles de soportar por ninguna de las dos partes, siendo cargados de sorpresas que solo incomodaban a la basta amistad que tenían.

Para Ino el asunto en cuestión se tornaba más incómodo de lo que podría ser para Shikamaru. Con esa personalidad tan histérica y al borde, cada pequeña piedra que se cruzara en su perfecta vida era un obstáculo difícil de saltar.

Dejarse llevar por el fervor de Sai limpiaba cualquier pensamiento que tuviera en cuanto a Shikamaru. Como si Sai la anulara de todo problema del que no supiera salir por sí misma.

Sai ordenaba sus pensamientos a gusto, aunque él no lo supiera. Su poder en Ino era tan absorbente que no lo creería jamás. Si tan solo Ino dejara de ser tan egoísta y compartiera su amor con él, le ahorraría miles de inseguridades con las que Sai luchaba día a día por no creerse importante en la vida de ella.

Y ahí se encontraban como muchos otros días. Aprovechando la soledad del recinto y besándose descaradamente sobre el mesón de ventas al cual Inoichi tanto le gustaba limpiar. Sai tomó a su novia y la sentó en dicho mesón para luego, desvergonzadamente, abrir las blancas piernas de Ino y posarse sobre ellas mientras movía su juguetona lengua en el cuello de su amada.

Podría enumerar más cosas de las que creería que le gustaban de Sai, sin embargo, la que más sobresalía de todos los placeres de estar con él, era sin duda, su manera de hacerla sentir deseada.

Que sensación tan placentera sentirse y saberse deseada, amada y mimada. Toda la atención solo en ella, nada la opaca en estos momentos de egocentrismo puro. Cada movimiento de Sai era pensado para Ino por lo que aquí ella era la única protagonista de tal acto.

El ANBU siempre, siempre conseguía un poco más. Ella solía cortarlo cuando el momento se volvía casi sin retorno. Sai era bastante inteligente, por eso cada vez que podía tocaba unos centímetros más sin que Ino notara mucho la diferencia.

La sexualidad de Sai vivía a flor de piel luego de tantas restricciones que tuvo con Danzo-sama. Cada que tenía oportunidad se lo hacía saber a Ino con gestos y practicas tan propios de él.

– Ino…–jadeó, mientras frotaba su miembro entre las piernas abiertas de la chica.

Si, Ino amaba eso de Sai, con un ímpetu inquebrantable a la hora del manoseo. Era su musa y sacaba provecho haciéndolo excitarse con el mínimo movimiento, incluso con el más pequeño de los gemidos. Sai era tan sincero en sus toqueteos que parecía un niño aprendiendo a vivir.

– Sé que es muy apresurado … pero creo que no aguanto más estos juegos…–le dijo con una franqueza tal que conmovió a Ino entendiendo el trasfondo de esas palabras tan impetuosas.

– Sai… amor, lo sé, es solo que por ahora es lo único que podemos hacer…

– Ya, pero es que me gustaría que encontráramos el tiempo que nos debemos. Si tu quisieras yo podría arreglar alguna cita en la que no tuviéramos que mentir del todo a tus padres…

– Sai…

Ino trataba de calmar su agotamiento, las palabras de Sai estaban cargadas de convicción la que ella no podía ignorar más en cuanto a este tema.

No se trataba de engañar o no a sus padres, ella lo sabía, podría haber comenzado sus relaciones sexuales a temprana edad si así ella lo estimaba, después de todo, la vida de un ninja era constantemente salir de la zona de confort y vagar de misión en misión, por lo que, no, no era por sus padres.

Mas bien se debía a una decisión personal, le gustaba jugar a la previa sexual, pero le temía al desenlace de todo el juego. Tal vez porque siempre se aferró a la idea del romanticismo y la culminación de esta eran unos orgasmos y luego nada.

Prefería que Sai o cualquier hombre que estuviera con ella en estos juegos eróticos se quedaran en eso. Así, siempre tendría la atención de ellos y no se aburrirían después de conseguir lo que ella tanto les negaba. Pensamiento de una egocentrista que nada aun sabe de la vida y sus variantes.

Además, la incómoda situación que vivía en el presente restaba a Sai por completo de su vida. No podía llevarlo como si nada a su casa y presentarlo a sus padres, tampoco podría decirle a él sobre el acuerdo de matrimonio que estos tenían para su futuro.

Sin más y dejando todo pensamiento que la distrajera de tal momento, besó a Sai con un ínfimo grado de culpa, sus decisiones pocas veces hacían que se sintiera culposa de algo que salía de sus manos, este era de esos momentos en que quisiera olvidar ciertas cargas en sus hombros y solo dejarse llevar por el _fervor de la juventud_. Apretó a su novio entre sus brazos y profundizó su beso cargado de compasión.

Sai se dejó llevar y consiente bien de donde se encontraban le importo nada desabotonar la blanca blusa de Ino hasta llegas al inicio de sus senos cubiertos con su brasier de encajes lilas. Subió la falda con su mano derecha llegando al muslo y apretándolo a su antojo. Ino ni siquiera se molestó en hacerse la sorprendida, estaba agarrada al cuello del hombre sin parar de besarlo.

Sai mesía su entrepierna en un vaivén lento que hacía que Ino suspirara más fuerte cada vez que sus sexos se encontraban dando salida a sus contenidos jadeos.

No cabe duda de que ambos estaban gustosos en su juego, el problema es que la florería era un negocio local que a esas horas estaba abierto para la clientela. No tuvieron reparo en pensar por un minuto que alguien pudiera entrar con ganas de flores.

Y, como era de esperarse por ley de atracción, la puerta se entreabrió a eso de las siete de la tarde dejando entrar a Shikamaru quien se dirigía a buscar a la rubia para resolver un _pequeñísimo_ problema familiar.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver la pareja sobre el mesón; Ino casi recostada de piernas abiertas y suspirando el nombre de quien tenía sobre sí misma. Ninguno advirtió en la presencia del recién llegado, dejando mucho que desear a la hora de ser shinobis y estar alerta a sus alrededores.

Shikamaru sorprendido ante tal contorsión de su rubia amiga, chasqueó la lengua y juntó sus manos para hacer su tan conocido Jutsu.

Sai quien viajaba por las curvas de la muchacha, se detuvo de golpe al no poder reaccionar con total libertad.

Ino respiraba acaloradamente y abrió los ojos para saber porque motivo el había detenido su práctica.

– ¿Qué pasa?... –preguntó agitada viéndolo aun sobre ella.

– Pasa que este es un negocio público y este tipo de actos están total y completamente prohibidos… _querida_.

Respondió una voz gruesa tras de Sai. Los ojos de la chica no podían abrirse más de la impresión y acto seguido Sai sale sobre ella sin hacer la menor fuerza para ello ya que Shikamaru lo tenía atrapado en su Jutsu el que no fue difícil adivinar para los aludidos.

Ino cubrió su brasier y abotonó en tiempo récord su blusa. Avergonzada volvió la vista al recién llegado.

– Pero… ¿Qué te pasa, Shikamaru? – frunzo el ceño en enfado.

El mencionado levantó una ceja en respuesta.

– ¿Es en serio? –pregunta resignado.

– ¿Podrías ya soltarme? Por favor.

Sai mantenía una sonrisa muy falsa en sus labios, la verdad es que quería sacarlo a patadas por interrumpir un momento que tanto le había costado preparar.

– Claro –dijo con voz fastidiada, Shikamaru.

Los hombres se vieron a los ojos sin ningún gesto amenazador, o por lo menos así lo percibió ella. Lo cierto es que Sai había borrado la sonrisa de su rostro y ahora lo acompañaba una desagradable mirada.

Ino aun molesta y abochornada caminó hacia la puerta para cerrar el local.

Tenía la excitación viva aun en su rostro colorado y labios hinchados de tanto besar. Se veía hermosa, como una bella flor recién regada, se le veía viva. Ambos hombres fueron testigos de ello, si hubieran hablado de eso se darían sin ninguna duda la razón.

– Shikamaru… no pensé que vendrías a esta hora –se defendió ella, su rostro aún tenía vestigios de efervescencia.

El mencionado trago duro, sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Tiempo después sabría por qué motivos, ahora prefería ignorarlos.

– Si, bueno… tenía un tiempo libre y sugerí a mamá que invitara a tus padres a cenar.

Se rascó la cabeza, no apartaba la vista de la chica quien ordenaba el dinero y recogía algunas cosas tiradas en el estante. Sai que estaba siendo testigo del momento, arrugó el entrecejo al ver que ninguno de los otros daba importancia en su presencia, lo ignoraban.

– Bien… ¿Podrías esperarme un momento? Tengo que arreglarme, me pillaste de sorpresa –mencionó ella tratando de arreglar su cabello y acercándose a Sai, este último sin ninguna expresión en su nívea rostro.

– ¿Y para que tendría que esperarte? –preguntó escéptico–, No me habías dicho que tenías una cita con él.

– ¡Sai! –dijo Ino atorada.

– Son asuntos familiares, Sai –respondió el otro con una sonrisa, Ino lo miró con reproche.

– Entonces yo también quisiera ir.

– La verdad es que… no creo que te agrade la conversación –levantó los hombros el moreno.

– Aun así, me gustaría ir –insistió más amenazante, acompañado de una sonrisa.

– No lo creo…

– ¡Shikamaru! –llamó Ino ya enfadada, estaba segura que esto le llevaría una buena conversación con Sai–. Adelántate, yo puedo ir luego.

– Tsk, como quieras.

Sin hacerse de rogar se retiró del recinto dando un ligero portazo. Al verle marcharse ella giró para encarar a su novio.

– Sai, no tenías que insistir de esa manera, es solo una cena familiar.

– Yo ahora también formo parte de tu familia.

Dijo seguro. Esto sensibilizó la actitud de Ino, quien sabía que Sai no tenía nadie más con quien compartir la mesa además de sus nulos recuerdos de vida en familia.

– Perdona… es que tenemos que hablar un tema muy personal y puede que te parezca descabellado, apenas termine te iré a ver –le sonrió tiernamente tomando su mano.

– ¿Pasa algo de lo que quieras contarme? –preguntó sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

La blonda miró hacia otro lado soltándole la mano y arreglando algunas flores.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? No pasa nada… de verdad –rio nerviosa.

– Quería que fueras sincera conmigo, veo que aún no me tienes confianza…

Ella apretó fuertemente los ojos y se volteó a verlo.

– Cariño… de verdad que no pasa nada –siguió mintiendo.

– Ino, ayer en la fiesta vi cómo te marchabas seguida de Shikamaru…–hizo una pausa y se acercó a ella–. Hace días que estas algo ida, me preguntaba si era mi culpa… me atormente pensándolo, de verdad. Si pasa algo quiero saberlo, solo tienes que decírmelo, amor_._

_Amor…_

A Ino se le encogió el corazón, nunca pensó en el extremo de mentirle a Sai, no tenía por qué hacerlo. Este tema les afectaba directamente a los dos, pero tenía tanto miedo de perderlo que prefirió seguir ocultándolo.

– Solo son cosas aburridas, sabes que mis padres y los de Shikamaru son muy amigos, es normal que pasen estas cosas… después de todo son mi familia también…

– Y ¿Shikamaru? –preguntó con insistencia– ¿A él también lo consideras como tu familia?

Ino se limpió las manos con un pañuelo secando el agua que se había derramado luego de regar alguna que otra flor para hacerse la desentendida. Sai podía ser muy insistente en cuanto se le cruzaba algo por la cabeza, darle vuelta un pensamiento sería igual de difícil que convencer a sus padres.

– Sabes de sobra que me crie con él y con Choji.

– Choji no parece interesado en ti…

Ino entonces lo miró con la boca abierta ¿Qué pretendía Sai con esa charla?

– ¿Insinúas que Shikamaru tiene interés en mí? –se rio para tratar de quitarle importancia a esa casi afirmación que tenía Sai. Aun así, los nervios se la comían por dentro.

_Si claro… interés por mi…_se burló mentalmente. Sai se sintió un poco confundido y bajo la guardia ya sintiéndose exagerado en sus suposiciones.

– Perdona, no quiero insinuar nada de lo que no sé… es solo que me da nostalgia tener que dejarte en sus manos para situaciones en las que compartirás con su familia…

Rápidamente y sin darle tiempo, abrazó a Sai con toda la ternura que su delgado cuerpo le permitiera. Este acto seguido devolvió el abrazo.

– Ya abra tiempo de forjar nuestra relación ¡Déjalo todo en mis manos!

Se convenció ella misma. Le dio tristeza el rostro resignado de Sai. Si todo salía bien, hoy podría decirles a sus padres que ella estaba enamorada de otro chico, que era con quien quería tener una relación larga y duradera.

Besó al ANBU tiernamente en sus labios.

Sus ojos azules brillaban de decisión, Sai también lo vio, todo lo que decía Ino era música para sus oídos.

Era su diosa.

Su musa.

_Su vida_.

Al despedirse la chica caminó por las calles de la aldea un tanto nerviosa por lo pronto a enfrentar. Sus padres siempre hacían caso en sus mandatos y caprichos de niña mimada, pocas veces se dedicaban a corregir a Ino, no porque le encontraran razón en todo, pero al ser padres condescendientes crearon un monstruo a la hora de razonar con ella. Aun así, su madre era de temer, nunca agresiva, siempre perspicaz. Solía tener la última palabra siempre, en la que al final de cuentas Ino terminaba aceptando sin saber en qué momento doblegaba su voluntad.

Aun así, la buena suerte de Ino siempre la acompañaba y esta, creía ella, no sería la excepción. Si Shikamaru hablaba la mayor parte del tiempo entonces su victoria estaría pronta…

Pero…

_¿Qué pensarían los Nara sobre esto? _

Una cosa era torcerles el brazo a sus padres, pero una muy diferente era hacer caso omiso de lo que sintieran Shikaku y Yoshino-san. Por supuesto no quería generar antipatía por parte de ellos, los quería y apreciaba mucho al igual que a los Akimichi.

_¿Qué pensarían entonces de mí? _

No se trataba de despreciar a su hijo, no, eso no, aun siendo el primogénito de los Nara ellos tendrían que escucharle…

¿Pero y si no lo aceptaban?

Si sus familias se enemistaban por esta _traición_ seria la hecatombe para ambas familias… ambos clanes, que era peor aún.

Los Nara y Yamanaka tenían una buena trayectoria hacia ya muchos años, ambos clanes desarrollaron jutsus y tácticas de guerra en conjunto…

¿Y quién era ella para arruinar tal precedencia?

Caminó entonces más pasivamente, sintiendo el cansancio en sus débiles hombros. Arrastraba los pies en dirección a la casa familiar más grande del complejo Nara. Su estómago se apretó sin distinguir si era de hambre o de nervios, se inclinó por la segunda.

¿Por qué tenía que tocarle este compromiso a ella y justamente a Shikamaru?

_Mejorar es lo que se espera de nosotros…_

Recordó las palabras de Shikamaru. Que tedioso era ser la hija del cabecilla del clan, tantas responsabilidades y compromisos descabellados tenía que aguantar.

Lo cierto es que no estaba sola en esto, por suerte -un poco- Shikamaru tenía las habilidades necesarias para salir airoso de tal problema. Debía confiar en él y su capacidad de entenderse con su padre y los adultos.

Dada la situación lo mejor para ella y todos sería dejar pasar unos días para hacerle saber a sus padres que ella mantenía una relación secreta con Sai hace algún tiempo ya. Todo terminaría luego y así podría comenzar su propia historia de amor con él, el único que valía totalmente la pena.

Alzó el brazo hacia el cielo con todo el optimismo del mundo.

– Te ves ridícula –sale Shikamaru de un puesto de comida– ¿Que pretendías haciendo eso? –preguntó con las manos en sus pantalones y una mirada de haragán.

– ¡Shikamaru! –enrojeció de golpe. Qué vergüenza sentía en ese momento.

Su amigo sin poder aguantar, se carcajeó en su cara. Ino solo pudo aceptar la burla. Caminaron hacía la casa del moreno mientras este solo repetía lo ridícula que se vio desde lejos. Se reían juntos de la situación lo que resultó ser un relajo para el momento de estrés que estaban próximos a vivir.

– ¿Como se supone que se los diremos sin morir esta noche? –pregunta ella pensando en alguna manera.

Shikamaru expulsa el humo de su cigarrillo recién encendido, la verdad es que los nervios los tenía de punta–. Creo que el estilo frontal sería lo mejor ¿No te parece?

Contesta su amigo. Sorprendida por su iniciativa solo le contesta un _si_ con la cabeza. Seguramente y como ella ya intuía, Shikamaru ya habría pensado en mil soluciones de hacerle entender a sus padres su decisión. Por lo que dejó todo en sus manos.

.

_Algunos comportamientos nunca cambian…_

.

Que tedioso resultaba todo para Shikamaru, nunca había ignorado los consejos de su padre, le creía una persona totalmente razonable y sensata, sin embargo, lo molesto de la situación no era tan solo porque la novia fuera Ino, la incapacidad que tuvieron sus padres en este punto en particular dejaba entrever que la determinación y seguridad de él no era creíble, haciendo dudar de sus capacidades.

Podían sentir el olor a carne asada desde la esquina de la calle. Al llegar a la puerta de los Nara, a Ino se le apretujó el estómago sintiendo unas fuertes ganas de correr. Nuevamente sintió que su decisión sería la vergüenza de sus padres, aunque esto iba más allá de una orden, era una imposición. Sintió nauseas, es como si escucharlos hablar le provocara falta de aire.

Su padre no sería el problema, pero su madre… odiaba el sentido de deber que tenía para cumplir con su palabra.

Shikamaru esperó de pie junto a la puerta hasta que la chica se sintiera preparada para entrar.

– Shika… –dijo como pudo sosteniendo su estómago.

– Tu madre lo comprenderá, no pueden obligarnos –expresó con tono apacible y mirada tranquila.

Escucharon las risas de sus padres que al parecer estaban en los jardines, a Ino se le erizaron los pelos e hizo una arcada producto de su nerviosismo.

– Que problemático –rezongó Shikamaru mirando el cielo que estaba ya oscuro. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó de la mano a la chica y rodeó por la casa para saltar sobre el muro y luego entrar sin emitir ningún sonido a su cuarto que daba al patio trasero.

Cerró la puerta de doble hoja tras de sí, llevo a Ino aun de la mano y la acomodo sobre el suelo en una de las esquinas de la habitación sentándose acto seguido a su lado. Ella le sonrió dando las gracias y este de vuelta le regala unos segundos de su sonrisa que ella tanto ama.

– Oye, Shika… –susurró casi inaudible después de unos minutos.

– Mm –respondió de la misma manera mientras jugaba con sus manos.

– Pero en que lio nos han metido ¿No crees? –hecho a reír nerviosa Ino.

– Valla que sí. Estando a solas contigo siento que quiero huir… Auch –se lamentó sobando su costilla luego de recibir un certero golpe de la mujer –Estas aprendiendo malas costumbres de Sakura –se contagió de la risa de Ino.

– ¿Qué hubiese pasado si al enterarte de esta noticia estuvieras enamorado de mí?

Shikamaru se la quedo viendo sorprendido.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo pudiera enamorarme de ti? Es absurdo.

– Solo preguntaba, no tienes que ser grosero –se molestó la rubia–, Lo haces sonar como si yo fuera lo peor del mundo…

– Claro que no lo eres, es solo que nuestras personalidades no se complementan románticamente. Como equipo funcionamos bien junto con Choji, como pareja… lo dudo, muy problemático para mí.

Ino lo observó ceñuda – Para mí también seria problemático… no creas que solo tú puedes decidir si seriamos una buena pareja…

– No estoy decidiendo nada, tú me preguntaste y yo solo respondí como me siento respecto a eso –se encogió de hombros Shikamaru encendiendo un cigarrillo que tenía en sus manos minutos atrás–. No sé para qué te enfadas, has dicho hasta el cansancio que yo no merezco tanta suerte de estar contigo, no te hagas la ofendida ahora solo porque descubriste que yo no te presto atención.

Ino infló sus mofletes ¿Qué se creía Shikamaru? ningún hombre la rechazaba, aunque de una idea se tratara -sin mencionar a Sasuke que para ella estaba olvidado-.

– Y ¿Qué crees que se necesita para llamar la atención de Shikamaru Nara? –preguntó con arrogancia y curiosidad. Shikamaru levantó una ceja en respuesta.

– No merezco tanta atención… realmente no lo sé, no creo que se necesite mucho –pensó con seriedad, de verdad no sabía la respuesta, no era como si importara mucho para él.

– Arrogante…

– No lo soy, solo digo que no soy alguien importante para analizar referente a esos temas.

– Lo que pasa es que estas amargado –dijo ella tratando de herir su orgullo.

– Quien sabe… –responde de lo más natural llevándose una mirada afilada de parte de su acompañante.

– Al menos lograste que una mujer se fijara en tu perezoso trasero…

Ino esta vez lo vio de soslayo para no darle tanta importancia. Shikamaru sonrió y dio una calada a su cigarro reteniendo el humo en sus pulmones un largo rato. Ino apretó sus nudillos, aunque Shikamaru no lo confesase, ella sabía que Temari había logrado mucho llamando la atención de Nara.

_¿Qué habría hecho para tenerlo así de pensativo?_

Y los celos asomaron en Ino y su lengua se afilo junto con ellos.

– Y dime, Shikamaru ¿Cómo es que conseguiste que la reina del desierto fuera tuya?

– ¿Mia? –se hecho a reír descortésmente y dio una nueva calada, Ino se volvió a ofender–. Temari no es de nadie…

Una puntada en el pecho femenino hizo que se llevara su mano para masajearlo en silencio. Shikamaru tenía ese tinte de hombre mayor, le costaba definirlo bien, pero es que él destilaba una madurez tan característica de su personalidad. Esa misma -pensó Ino- atrajo a Temari al hombre.

Inconscientemente apretó de nueva cuenta sus puños– ¡Que liberales son! valla pareja se ha formado. En hora buena, te felicito, Shikamaru –el tono en mofa no paso desapercibida para ninguno de los dos.

Shikamaru vio a Ino y dejó escapar un suspiro al aire posando su cigarrillo en la boca. La rubia podía ser un dolor de muelas, pero al menos ahora se le veía más calmada para afrontar semejante reto que se les venía con sus padres. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de esconder la molestia de las palabras de Ino y negó con la cabeza a la nada.

Ella sonrió triunfante, al menos le había mosqueado con sus dichos.

– Algo buenos debes hacer para tenerla, me pregunto… ¿Qué será?

– Ya déjalo, es molesto.

– Tal vez eres sexualmente activo y eso le gusta a ella…

– Ino…

– Aunque pensándolo bien no creo que sea solo eso ¿Desde cuándo que no se ven? No, definitivamente eso no puede ser… al menos que ella te suplante con alguien más…

_En el clavo…_

Entonces Shikamaru ya sobrepasado con toda la presión que llevaba cargando estos últimos días no tenía cabeza para soportar las mal intencionadas palabrotas de Ino que bien sabía dónde lo quería arrastrar.

Tomó el mentón de la mujer y lo acercó a su rostro quedando muy cerca de el.

– Creí que había quedado claro en que no hablaría de mis relaciones personales contigo.

Rozó con su pulgar el término del labio inferior de ella. Ino quedó petrificada y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ante tal muestra de desagrado por parte de él. El olor a perfume y cigarrillo que provenían de Shikamaru la embriagaban.

El moreno la observaba detenidamente memorizando sus labios rosas entreabiertos, esperando… ¿Qué esperaba? Y luego recordó el rostro y la agitación sensual que tenía Ino cuando la vio con Sai…

_¿Y si la besaba?_

_Que ganas tenia de ello…_

_¿Por qué no? Sería como una despedida silenciosa a lo que fuera su amistad cercana y enfermiza por su parte…_

El silencio que los inquietaba se vio desecho por las risas que se oían del jardín, Shikamaru la soltó de inmediato y se incorporó de pie a su lado.

– Bien, es hora de terminar con esta farsa.

Dijo estirándose. Mientras luego pudiera dar termino a toda la situación más rápido podría alejarse de la mujer que lo único que hacía era entumecer sus pensamientos de llevarla a la cama y silenciarla de una manera no muy convencional.

Ino carraspeó su garganta y se levantó también.

– No tenías que molestarte, solo quería coger más confianza para lo que se nos viene…

– No, si yo no me molesto…

– Ya… no parece…

– Lo siento si soy muy bruto, he estado tenso estos días y… –parecía que mientras más palabras dijera más dejaba ver las ganas que le tenía. Claro estaba que ella no notaba nada de lo que él pudiera pensar.

Tenía que alejarse de ella.

– Siento incomodarte con mis palabras, de verdad no quería hacerlo… sabes que soy cabezota para estas situaciones de estrés y me pongo de bocazas a decir cosas que no siento…

– No te preocupes, ambos estamos estresados –Shikamaru se dio el lujo de acercarse a ella y acaricio la blanca mejilla con el dorso de su morena mano. Ino se apoyó en ella y cerró los ojos, Shikamaru siempre era cálido y ella siempre era tosca y caprichosa.

– Shikamaru…

Él se sobresaltó.

– ¿Por qué siento que después de esto no volveremos a ser los mismos?…

Y que razón tenía Ino, el plan de Shikamaru era comenzar a ausentarse de sus prácticas en equipo, de las barbacoas y de todo lo que empujara a estar juntos constantemente. Los hombres no se obsesionan con sus amigas, debiera verla como una par, una igual. Pero es que Ino le entraba por los ojos y se agolpaba entre sus piernas aun siendo sensato de que lo podía evitar.

– ¿Me puedes abrazar? –pidió ella.

Y no espero respuesta, no la necesitaba. Ella se hechó en sus brazos y apretó sus cuerpos sin ser consciente de lo que Shikamaru estuviera pensando, porque creía que si le daba espacio en contestar entonces no recibiría nada de él.

Una sensación de insatisfacción creció en Ino. Shikamaru tardo en dar agarre al abrazo dudando en si estaba bien que lo hiciera.

Tratando de dejar todas las palabrotas atrás y la inconformidad de la situación, Ino en un intento de darles ánimos a ambos comenzó a reír para atraer la confianza que tenían y salir del cuarto.

– Bueno, como shinobis hemos sorteado misiones de vida o muerte sin contar que pasamos por una enorme guerra que azotó a todas las naciones, esto en comparación no es nada. Digo, nuestros padres no son Pain ni nada que se les parezca…

Rio volviendo a ser la misma mujer obcecada de siempre. Shikamaru soltó una sonrisa conforme y le revolvió el cabello dejándola despeinada.

– No tenías que hacer eso –rechino ella soltando el abrazo y peinándose nuevamente a lo que él solo pudo reír.

– Es que te veías tan adorable que no me pude resistir.

Ino le dio un capón en el brazo y se estiró dejando ver su abdomen bien formado.

– Bien ¿Vamos? –preguntó Shikamaru sintiéndose preparado.

Ino agarró su camiseta deteniéndolo cuando estaba por ir abrir la puerta, Shikamaru se volteó.

– Solo prométeme que nada de esto nublara la buena relación que hemos llevado hasta este punto de nuestras vidas.

La determinación de Ino se reflejaba en ojos firmes pero suplicantes. Shikamaru solo le sonrió sacudiéndose las especulaciones que tenía en su mente.

– Claro… Problemática…–dijo sin creérselo.

Ino rio sin ser juiciosa al escuchar eso, ella siempre era _problemática_ aun en situaciones absurdas y él siempre se lo recordaba, sin mencionar claro que para Shikamaru era su palabra favorita de todo un amplio vocabulario.

Shikamaru extendió su mano en muestra de la protección que le daría si las cosas se ponían feas, Ino la sujeto con todo el anhelo posible de salir victoriosos de esa encrucijada y así seguir con una vida -hasta cierto punto- propia.

Caminaron a paso seguro, Shikamaru abrió un poco la puerta de doble hoja estacionándose en el umbral y, tras pensar unos segundos en silencio la cerró nuevamente. Ino se extrañó por el movimiento, pensó en que ahora era Shikamaru el que necesitaba respirar y poner en orden sus ideas por lo que permaneció estática tras de él aun agarrada a su mano que apretó suavemente.

El cálido gesto que sintió por parte de ella le dio la valentía de hacer lo que de sobra sería una equivocación, la que podría costarle toda la vida. Pero, si no lo hacía ahora se sentiría con la incertidumbre de saber si aquello era o no correcto.

El IQ o raciocinio se restaban completamente de cualquier acto carnal que una persona osara a realizar, nada importaba si te jactabas de ser uno de los ninjas más inteligentes de toda la nación del fuego o si te consideraran un excelente líder para una buena familia. Cuando cometes errores a sabiendas de que serán herrados nada de lo que fuiste o serás importan.

Sentir el deseo de hacer algo egoísta sin pensar en los demás lo carcomía por dentro, navegar en mares de incertidumbre y comportarse de acuerdo a su edad y ¿porque no? Comportarse alguna vez como un niño caprichoso no sería el fin del mundo…

¿O sí?

Como fuera, estaba muy dispuesto a cruzar la delgada línea roja de lo correcto y lo inmoral de la situación ¿Para qué quedar con las ganas que ha tenido desde siempre? Se daría el permiso de cometer uno que otro error de juventud…

Sin pensárselo más se volteó quedando en frente de Ino.

_A la mierda todo…_

– ¿Que pas…?

Lo que paso a continuación fue muy confuso, Ino se hecho hacia atrás sintiendo el peso de los labios de Shikamaru estrellarse con los de ella. Un beso cargado de errores, un beso sin consentimiento y desprovisto de amor, solo un simple contacto sin profundizar más allá de eso. Shikamaru lo gozó aunque fuera corto y espontaneo, se separó de ella y la vislumbró a los ojos, estos estaban abiertos de par en par y sus labios habían quedado un tanto húmedos por el apego. Ino cubrió su boca con ambas manos sin apartar los ojos de él.

Ninguna palabra fue dicha. Shikamaru abrió la puerta y la arrastro de la mano. Ino estaba en estado catatónico, enmudeció de pronto y su mente se nubló, ya no sabía cómo articular palabra alguna.

Llegaron a la parte delantera donde se encontraban sus padres aun tomados de la mano, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por nadie.

– Necesitamos tener una conversación, temo que no sea agradable para ustedes…

Exigió sin ninguna otra propuesta. Volteó a ver a Ino quien estaba casi escondida detrás de él. La chiquilla llevaba una mano en sus labios y parecía perdida.

_No lo hagas tan obvio_ – pensó él.

Y fue así como dio comienzo la misión: _Tratar de evadir responsabilidades._

.

.

_*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º_

.

.

– ¡Inaceptable! –expresó con todo el enfado del mundo Inoichi Yamanaka.

– Shikamaru, no estás pensando con la cabeza, deberías haberlo hecho antes de actuar –pidió Shikaku con tal seriedad que daba terror.

– Lo dudo, no había nada que pensar –dijo sobrepasado por los gritos y alaridos de todo aquel que quisiera doblegar su decisión–. Ustedes dieron por sentado un compromiso que nada tenía de amor. No los quiero juzgar, pero su determinación termino arruinando una amistad de años…

– ¡Pero se veían bien juntos! Nada hacía parecer lo contrario –se negaba Inoichi.

– ¿Pueden por favor mirar más allá de su egoísmo? Tanto a Ino como a mí nos ha afectado a niveles que ustedes no se han preocupado en pensar.

Shikamaru estaba visiblemente sofocado, se encontraba apoyado en uno de los marcos gruesos de madera, su cigarrillo humeaba en su mano derecha la que no paraba de temblar levemente. Su madre después de todo el berrinche que había hecho, ahora lloraba desconsolada en la sala de la casa siendo atendida por la madre de Ino quien no había dicho palabra alguna.

– Suenas como un niño caprichoso –la firmeza de Shikaku no dejaba brecha abierta para retroceder en su resolución.

Expulsó el humo de sus pulmones preguntándose cuando terminaría tal tortura –. Escucha papá, no te hablare de amor ni de sentimientos de jóvenes, solo quiero que reconozcas que me estas imponiendo algo que no soy capaz de cumplir, no por capricho.

– Shikamaru, pido que retomes la formalidad que siempre te ha caracterizado. Busca entre tus palabras y te darás cuenta que nos pides un antojo de muchacho que bien sabemos no sabe nada del mundo.

– Discrepo con usted Inoichi-san, se nos está obligando a aceptar nupcias que ni su hija ni yo queremos. Reitero; esto nada tiene que ver con un antojo, es solo una arbitrariedad de parte de ustedes…

Ino estaba retraída del escenario. El _beso_ de Shikamaru había terminado de restarla de cualquier tema. Escuchaba a su amigo hablar con voz fuerte, escuchaba también llorar a la madre de Shikamaru y, escuchaba a su propio padre impedir la decisión.

– Chiquillo tonto –negaba el cabecilla del clan Nara– ¿Cómo es posible que rechaces una oportunidad como esta?

Shikamaru masajeaba el puente de su nariz manteniendo el cigarrillo en sus labios–. La rechazo porque para mí no es una oportunidad, Ino y yo tenemos derecho a decidir con quien pasar nuestras vidas, ni siquiera tenemos sentimientos mutuos como los que se imaginan.

– ¿Y eso que? El amor viene después, entiendan que esta determinación se acordó hace muchos años atrás, ustedes niños aun ni nacían cuando sellamos el trato con tu padre –Inoichi se negaba a retroceder.

– Usted dijo que el amor era lo más importante en la vida de las personas.

– Me ofendes Shikamaru, a mí y a mi clan, sin mencionar el rechazo que haces en Ino, mi hija. Siempre vele porque ambos se sintieran lo mejor posible juntos, ahora me doy cuenta que todo esfuerzo hecho por ambas familias no serviría de nada…

– Por favor no me malinterprete, no rechazo a Ino como mujer, lo hago solamente como mi futura esposa. Ino merece elegir a su compañero, yo no soy quién para quitarle ese derecho.

Ino seguía aturdida, no había participado nada en lo que a su futuro se estuviera discutiendo. Eso igual ayudaba a Shikamaru para que hiciera parecer que todo el peso recayera en sus hombros y no en los de Ino que era más débil emocionalmente y con un carácter tan histérico también. De nada servirían los gritos y reproches de ella.

A lo lejos escucho algo que parecía su nombre. Cuando la voz se hizo más clara, salió de su letargo lentamente.

Shikaku la miraban con desilusión y su padre con enojo. Desvió la mirada a Shikamaru quien fumaba con los ojos cerrados, estaba ceñudo y echaba por lo bajo una que otra maldición, se le veía muy molesto.

– ¡Ino! –repitió su padre enfadado.

– ¿Eh?… –fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

– Te pregunto ¿Qué piensas tú al respecto? –dice Inoichi exagerando la voz.

Ambas madres se acercan a la puerta del jardín interior para seguir siendo participes de la conversación, si es que así se podía llamar. Su madre tenía a Yoshino del brazo, quien había parado de llorar.

– Déjenla…–defendió el heredero de los Nara.

– Tenemos que saber qué es lo que opina Ino de todo esto –dictaminó Shikaku a su hijo– ¿Cómo aseguramos que todo este lio es solo cosa tuya?

Shikamaru rueda los ojos molesto, esto estaba costando más de lo que el presupuestaba en sus planes, aun así, podía entender la disconformidad de ambas familias. El problema era Ino, ella siempre tan poco disimulada con sus actitudes, se veía a leguas que estaba afectada por ese beso. Shikamaru pareció sonreír con debilidad al recordar la expresión de espanto que Ino hizo al separarse de ella, tampoco la culpaba, el desliz había sido responsabilidad solo de él.

– Déjala –volvió a repetir Shikamaru ante la escasa y nula señal de que Ino quisiera decir algo.

– Yo quiero escucharla.

Insistió la madre de la chica. Ino la miró avergonzada desde su lugar, sus ojos brillaron por sentirse observada y presionada por ambas parejas. Shikamaru también volteó a verla, le dio una mirada significativa junto con una diminuta sonrisa haciéndole entender de que él estaría ahí para ella.

La kunoichi no había estado presente en espíritu en casi toda la conversación, lo único que podía decir a su favor para cerrar el tema de forma segura y sin ninguna duda sería solo diciendo la verdad.

– Yo… no me puedo casar con Shikamaru… sé que no es un argumento de peso, pero es que yo… tengo novio… y lo amo

Sus padres abrieron los ojos y se lanzaron miradas de desaprobación. Yoshino se sintió más inquieta que antes. Los planes que ellos tenían se estaban desmoronando.

– Amo a Shikamaru… pero el amor que siento por él no es el que ustedes quisieran. Soy adulta y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, ya no soy una niña… Puedo elegir con quien pasar el resto de mi vida.

Su madre se contrajo en respuesta, levantó la cabeza en gesto autoritario y se aclaró la garganta, podría asegurar que su hija estaba siendo veleidosa nuevamente, tendría que tratar de ubicarla lo antes posible.

– Estas siendo caprichosa, Ino. Este es un compromiso muy importante para todos, no puedes deshacer un acuerdo de tantos años por creerte enamorada de un chico quien apenas si conoces. Shikamaru es tu mejor opción; él te cuidara mejor que nadie. No puedes simplemente pararte aquí e imponer tus ideas, piensa en los Nara, piensa también en nuestro clan. Tienes que tener un mínimo sentido del deber.

– ¡Y tú no puedes imponerme a quien amar! Es mi vida, déjame vivirla como me guste.

– ¡Ino! –espetó su madre.

Todo esto pasaba delante de las inquietantes miradas de sus familias. Shikamaru sonrío disimuladamente al ver a Ino tan decidida y por fin mostrando su sentir e incomodidad con la situación. Yoshino vio la sonrisa de su hijo y arrugó el entrecejo; se le veía muy enfadada. Él se encogió de hombros y ella comenzó a llorar sabiendo que no había vuelta atrás.

– Lo siento… amo a Sai más que cualquier deber que se me imponga. Si me casan con Shikamaru solo le traeré deshonra… porque no dejare de ver al hombre que amo.

Inoichi cayó con todo el peso de su cuerpo en una de las sillas, humillo su cabeza entre los hombros y se agarró el cabello con ambas manos molesto. Era más fácil debatirle a Shikamaru para que sentara cabeza, pero que Ino mencionara a otro hombre en su vida ya lo hacía peor.

Y, tras un instante incomodo, la resignación por fin llegó.

.

.

_*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º_

_._

_._

**N/A: **

Hola! Quiero dar las gracias sinceras a todos ustedes que me siguen apoyando con esta locura. Cualquier pregunta, sugerencia o tirón de orejas que tengan de este fics les pido de favor que me las digan.

Un besote a todos!

_._

* * *

_Naruto_ (C) Masashi Kishimoto, Shueisha, Shonen Jump, Pierrot


	4. 04- Lo Fortuito

.

_* º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º_

**_Love Hurt_**

_* º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º_

_._

_._

_Si uno pudiera tener la perspectiva de Dios, y, mirar_

_a la vez desde todos los ángulos, _

_todo sería tan distinto. _

_Pero no somos Dios, somos apenas seres humanos ... _

_que cometen grandes errores ..._

_._

* * *

**Misión 04:** Lo Fortuito.

* * *

.

Después de tan desastroso día en que los padres e hijos se pelearan y discutieron hasta altas horas de la noche, la _tranquilidad_ había llegado.

Ino y Shikamaru dejaron de frecuentarse.

La convivencia entre Shikamaru y sus padres fue la densa de los primeros cuatro días. Poco a poco su madre volvió a alimentarlo como era su costumbre, sin embargo, a pesar de los intentos de él, las peleas y acusaciones seguían siendo pan de cada día.

Sus padres lo culpaban del fracaso de la pareja. No aceptaban que su hijo hubiera permitido que Ino tuviera novio a escondidas como si de él dependiese. Para ellos la relación de Shikamaru y de la heredera Yamanaka estaba a flor de piel, no por nada habían hecho el esfuerzo de que prácticamente crecieran juntos, asegurando la posibilidad de que en un futuro terminaran enamorándose y, así, unir dos grandes clanes.

Que equivocados estaban.

Shikamaru pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de casa, ya no aguantaba los gritos y miradas de su madre, prefería hacer horas en el trabajo y ¡Valla que había dado frutos! Tsunade y sus compañeros de trabajo se apoyaban mucho en él lo que sirvió para distracción y despejar ciertos horrores de su mente.

Shikaku y Yoshino sin ser consientes, empujaron a su hijo a notar la necesidad de tener su independencia como buen ninja, buscando asi un cómodo departamento que se adecuara a sus necesidades y parámetros a gusto. Tal vez un par de días más y haría saber a sus enojados padres su decisión, por el momento aún faltaban algunos detalles para su nueva vivienda.

En las tardes acostumbraba pasar a comprar un plato de ramen, en ocasiones era acompañado de Naruto quien no sabía nada de la situación entre los clanes. El rumor no se había esparcido en Konoha, sus padres fueron muy cuidadosos de hablar sobre el tema para que los apellidos no cayeran en desgracia y vergüenza.

Y justo uno de esos días comiendo en compañía de Naruto, atisbó a Sai desde lejos, el pálido ninja al verlos comer se acercó y se sentó junto al rubio pidiendo una orden de miso puerco.

Shikamaru no sacó los ojos de su plato, pero aun así tenía los oídos puestos en cualquier palabra que Sai pudiera pronunciar.

– Y ¿Cómo has estado, Sai? Hace tiempo que no te veía por estos lugares, ya sabes, pensé que no te gustaba el caldo.

– He estado ocupado, tengo poco tiempo para comer.

Sonrió viendo a su extraño amigo anaranjado, sin embargo, lanzó una mirada con otra expresión a Nara que comía sin prestarle atención.

– Y tú, Shikamaru ¿Cómo estás?

Preguntó con soberbia. El aludido dejó de sorber el tazón dejándolo sobre el largo mesón, se limpió la boca y se giró con una leve sonrisa a responder.

– Bien, Sai. Gracias.

Naruto observó a los dos que estaban a cada lado de él, no comprendía el motivo, pero se sentía una negatividad en el ambiente. Algo no andaba bien con los ninjas. Apresurado decidió calmar los ánimos para distraer la atención, por lo menos de alguno.

– ¿Y cómo ha estado Ino? Se la traían muy escondida ¿Eh?

Le codeó el brazo con mirada picara.

– Hace días que no la veo, sus padres la tienen con penitencia en casa.

Naruto arqueó una ceja–. Oh, vaya, que mal… ¿Y qué fue lo que paso? –preguntó curioso.

– Al parecer tuvieron una discusión familiar. Tu deberías saber bien el motivo ¿No? ¿Shikamaru?

Preguntó Sai toscamente. Naruto se extrañó con la acusación, volteó a ver al aludido para escuchar el motivo de la situación de Ino, igualmente se le hacía confuso que Sai estuviera tan seguro de que el otro chunin supiera la situación, por muy amigos que fueran.

– Tengo una idea. Pero creo que eso tendría que decirlo ella –respondió sin ganas.

– Mm, lástima que no la pueda visitar, al parecer no soy tan bienvenido en su casa como tú.

El chico pálido estaba cada vez más descortés. Las aguas se estaban tornando inquietas. Naruto se arremolinó en su puesto pensando en cómo traer paz en la mesa de comida, algo pasaba con esos dos y fuera lo que fuese, no permitiría que se terminaran peleando.

– No me culpes a mí de que tu relación no funcione. Es molesto.

Shikamaru había perdido la tranquilidad de la comida. Sai se estaba tornando un poco irritable y la conversación estaba adquiriendo otros tonos menos amistosos.

– Escúchame bien, Shikamaru; Ino es mi vida, voy hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance para hacerla feliz, le guste a quien le guste.

Le lanzó una mirada poco amistosa, pero aun así conservando su tan bien familiarizada sonrisa errática. Naruto lo observó sorprendido, qué comentario tan inapropiado ¿Acaso le estaba lanzando una advertencia no del todo sutil? El rubio estaba dispuesto a que no ocurriera un altercado que pudiera molestar la tranquilidad del lugar, para su sorpresa, Shikamaru se levantó del asiento sacando dinero del bolsillo y dejándolo sobre el mesón.

– Suerte con eso.

Fue lo único que mencionó antes de retirarse. Sai no le quitaba ojo de encima, rechinó las muelas molesto, estaba seguro que Shikamaru tenía mucho que ver en que él no pudiera estar con su novia.

Naruto no dejaba su mirada ceñuda, todo estaba siendo bastante confuso, decidió entonces inmiscuirse en el problema para poder ayudar en algo.

– Oye, Sai –llamó con voz seria–, Tú no eres del tipo de gente que lanza acusaciones, mucho menos amenazas ¿Qué está pasando realmente?

– Nada, es solo que me molesta la parsimonia de Shikamaru…

Naruto tenía que darle la razón en eso, Shikamaru era… Shikamaru. Único en su especie; un tipo bastante sencillo y tranquilo, todo se lo tomaba muy a la ligera. Diferente a cualquiera de Konoha.

– Sabes de sobra que él es así, lo conoces bien ¿Para qué hacerse el ofendido ahora?

– Tú no entiendes nada. Es culpa de él que yo no pueda estar junto a Ino –contestó seguro de sus acusaciones–. No sé bien que es lo que paso en casa de los Nara, pero desde ese día Ino ha estado confinada en su habitación.

– Sai, no puedes ir por ahí culpando a la gente de tus problemas… Deberías saber primero el motivo, tal vez Shikamaru no tiene nada que ver con las decisiones de Ino…

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –habló molesto, Sai. Naruto se estaba tomando demasiadas atribuciones a su problema.

– Que Shikamaru es buena gente, jamás haría algo para perjudicar a Ino, nunca. Son muy amigos para hacer algo que desfavorecería al otro.

Sai se agitó en su puesto, de pronto parecía que todo el mundo prefería a Shikamaru. Se atemorizó en pensar que Ino pudiera anteponer al moreno sobre él. Sai entonces habló áspero.

– Pues ya va siendo tiempo de que él se haga la idea de que Ino es mi responsabilidad.

Dejó el dinero de su comida sobre a mesada y salió del lugar. Naruto lo observó hasta que se perdió entre la gente. Sería mejor hablar con Shikamaru al respecto.

.

.

_*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º_

.

.

Por otro lado, para Ino tampoco había sido fácil la convivencia en casa, su padre le prohibió ver a Sai, no la dejaron trabajar en la floristería, solicitaron días libres para que su hija se ausentara en los turnos del hospital y no la dejaron pasear con sus amigas. Se las ingenio lo mejor que pudo para mantener un pequeño contacto con su novio a través de mensajes cada cuanto podía.

Sai no entendía del todo los motivos de sus padres por lo que aguardo la necesidad de hablar con ellos. Por supuesto Ino no le contó lo sucedido.

– Que lastima, Puerca –dijo con sentir, Sakura–. Espero que la situación mejore para ambos.

– Ya estoy harta de estas paredes, quiero salir a respirar aire y hacer mi vida como quiera…–exigía la rubia.

Ya cumplía un _arresto_, como decía su madre, de poco más de una semana.

Aun no querían dar el brazo a torcer con lo del matrimonio, culparon a su hija de tener una aventura secreta con otro muchacho. Inoichi no comprendía el actuar de su hija quien se comportaba fuera de las normas de enseñanza, claramente aun no conocía bien a su pequeño tesoro.

Su madre en cambio insistía en que Shikamaru era el mejor hombre que ella pudiera encontrar a su tan corta edad. Ninguno de los dos daba cabida al nombre de Sai en casa, aunque la rubia lo sacara a colación en cada momento que tuviera oportunidad.

Aún seguía molesta con Shikamaru, por lo que escuchar su nombre cada tanto, le hacía recordar sensaciones que no quería comprender.

Había sido un regalo haber dejado que Sakura la visitara. Por supuesto la rubia amiga le contó detalles de la conversación que tuvieron con los adultos. Omitiendo algunos imprevistos que pasaron en el camino.

– Es una estafa –seguía alegando en su defensa.

– Es complicado –jugaba Sakura con uno de los tantos cojines sobre la cama– ¿Y qué dice Shikamaru al respecto?

– No lo he visto…–contestó recostándose de golpe en la cama, el recuerdo del beso volvió a su mente–. ¡Y no quiero verlo tampoco!

Sakura quedó extrañada levantando una ceja. Intuía como buena amiga, que Ino no le estaba contando todo de buenas a primeras.

– ¿Paso algo más que yo no sepa? –indagó curiosa.

Ino mordisqueó su labio y tapó su rostro con su antebrazo. Sakura estaba impaciente con la respuesta, ya era más que claro que algo había pasado ese día.

– Él… me besó…

El impacto en los ojos y expresión de Sakura no se hizo esperar, quedó pasmada por la declaración de Ino. No supo como abordarlo, por lo que se quedó en silencio. Minutos después sonrió hacía la ventana residiendo el aire fresco que entraba de ella.

– Sabía que pasaría tarde o temprano…

Declaró. Ino la observó dudosa y hasta un poco disgustada. Volvió a sentarse en la cama.

– ¿Por qué dices eso, Frentesota?

– No lo sé… ha estado actuando extraño desde hace varios días, supongo que la decisión de sus padres le hizo replantearse la idea de formar una familia.

– ¿Pero conmigo? –ironizó–, No tenemos ese tipo de sentimiento ¿Por qué lo haría? –mencionó impaciente por una pronta respuesta. Sakura se rascó la nuca.

– ¿Y qué tiene de malo? Tal vez te comenzó a mirar de otra manera… ¡Es más! No sería nada de extraño, pasan demasiado tiempo juntos; pregúntale a quien quieras, Ino. Todos hemos pensado igual. Si no fuera tu amiga, ya habría imaginado que ustedes se traían algo a escondidas.

El comentario de Sakura la dejó pensativa, desvió la mirada sin saber que contestar. Tal vez era cierto, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y podrían ser malinterpretados. Incluso por sus mismos padres.

– No avalo el comportamiento de Shikamaru –continuo Sakura–, Pero creo que mereces una explicación de su parte.

– ¡No quiero verlo!… No sabría que decirle…

Se apresuró en responder la rubia humillando su cabeza entre los hombros. La sola idea de estar a solas con él le traería nerviosismo y más preguntas a su cabeza, la que ya estaba hecha un lio.

– Pero es algo que tienes que enfrentar, uno no va por el mundo recibiendo esas atenciones sin saber el porqué.

– Eso ya lo sé… pero hay cosas de las que preferiría no enterarme…

– ¿Y que son esas cosas?

– ¡Ah, Sakura! no insistas más.

– Solo digo que si no aclaran el asunto su amistad se va a perder –sentenció la pelirosa.

Ino fijó la vista al frente cayendo en cuenta que Sakura tenía razón.

_¿Perder a Shikamaru?_

¡Eso jamás!

Podría perder a quien quisiera, pero no a él. Le pertenecía a ella, ambos se _pertenecían. _Negó con la cabeza apretando los puños.

Sakura presionaba a Ino, ya era tiempo de madurar y enfrentar los problemas que acarreaba. El beso de Shikamaru no hacía más que atormentar la cabeza de su rubia amiga. El día de la fiesta le asomaron dudas sobre la real amistad que los ninjas tenían, que Ino se comportara como una celosa y saliera huyendo del recinto seguida por Shikamaru solo hacía que aparecieran más preguntas e ideas que ella quería tratar de ignorar.

La pregunta era ¿Qué es lo que Ino sentía? Hasta ese momento creía tener una noción de saber bien esa respuesta, pero conforme pasaban los días y las circunstancias se estaba volviendo todo más contradictorio.

– Tu también tienes la culpa de ese beso, Ino.

Aseguró la pelirosa sin malas intenciones queriendo saber qué es lo que de verdad pensaba la blonda, lo que de verdad sentía. Y, para ello, tendría que presionar aún más.

– ¿Qué?... –preguntó simulando no entender.

– A ver Ino tuvimos esta conversación hace días atrás, me gustaría saber ¿Qué es lo que realmente piensas de Shikamaru? –preguntó súbitamente implantando la duda en la mente de la otra.

– ¿Y para que quieres saber eso? Entrometida.

– Tú solo dedícate a responder, Cerda.

– No lo sé ¿Qué quieres que te diga? –se levantó de la cama con agravio y camino hacia la ventana.

– Vamos Ino, puedes hacer un esfuerzo.

Dudo en su respuesta. ¿Qué pensaba de él? podría haber dicho muchas cosas a su favor, pero sabiendo que cada palabra que dijera sería estudiada por la perspicacia de Sakura, decidió decir lo más obvio.

– Todos saben que es un holgazán, poco romántico, despistado y un sin fin de cosas con flojera…

– ¿Y?…

– Y… es un vago…–respondió para desviar la atención, por supuesto que también lo pensaba. No logró contener la risa atrapada, la soltó de golpe haciendo que su contraparte la mirara ofendida.

– ¿Solo un vago? –indagó achicando los ojos.

– Va Sakura, ya basta. No diré nada más que pueda comprometerme. Lo de Shikamaru ya termino, ahora es tiempo de dedicarme a Sai.

– Te daría la razón si me hubieras dicho eso hace unos días. Ahora la cosa es diferente.

– ¿Diferente?

– Ahora él te besó…

– Nada debiera cambiar por un simple beso…

– ¿Segura?

– ¡Claro que sí!

– ¿Estas segura? –repitió Sakura con los ojos más achinados.

– ¿A qué quieres llegar, Sakura? –preguntó ya dudando de su amiga. Intuía muy bien lo que esta quería escuchar, pero fingiría demencia.

– Bueno, para ser honesta, quiero saber ¿Qué sentiste con ese beso?

– Hasta que lo preguntaste…

– ¡Ino-Puerca, ya suéltalo! Me matas de la intriga.

Gritó haciendo el amago de ahorcarla. Las risas no se hicieron esperar, aun así, Sakura por su lado, dudaba de que Ino respondiera con total sinceridad.

– Bueno ¿Y para que quieres saber?… Yo no te pregunto qué es lo que sientes cuando Sasuke te besa.

– Si quieres, te lo cuento.

– ¡No quiero escucharlo! –le arroja un cojín a la cara–, Malgaste toda mi hermosa niñez pensándolo, ya no quiero saberlo.

– Pero yo si quiero escucharlo, dime ¿Cómo besa Shikamaru? –se sonrojó con su propia pregunta. Ambas se sonrojaron.

– ¿Y qué te puedo decir? El muy idiota solo beso mis labios no profundizo más…

Ino chasqueó la lengua, Sakura se sorprendió.

– ¿Así que es de ese tipo de hombre? –se preguntó ella misma recibiendo otro almohadón en pleno rostro.

– ¿A qué tipo de hombre te refieres?…

– Tal vez esperó tu reacción para saber si podía llegar más allá, en otras palabras, es un seductor y tú una lenta.

– ¿De qué hablas? Él solo me besó rápidamente y me sacó del cuarto sin darme tiempo de reaccionar.

– Entonces es un cobarde.

– ¡No lo es! –espetó Ino con apuro.

– Bueno, si tú lo dices…–se apresuró a decir Sakura para no indisponer más a la rubia con el tema–. Tal vez quería que te sintieras segura y por eso actuó de ese modo, puede ser que le estemos dando mucha importancia y solo haya sido un gesto de confianza y seguridad…

La inseguridad de los sentimientos de terceros siempre era complejo. Ino no podía saber el motivo real del beso de Shikamaru si es que no se lo preguntaba de frentón. Pero su personalidad voluble le impedía hacerlo con ciertos temas, sobre todo los del corazón.

Ella demostraba una autoconfianza arrolladora y una gran autoestima delante del mundo. Sin embargo, todos esos rasgos actuaban como mecanismo de defensa, escondiendo una autoestima muy frágil y una autoconfianza poco solida cuando trataba con el amor. Es por eso que preguntarle directamente a Shikamaru sobre algo que ella no quería oír, lo hacía casi imposible.

Para Ino era más seguro darle la razón a Sakura y hacer que esas palabras fueran realidad en su mente, para así salir del altercado y seguir como si nada pasase.

Recapitulando; Shikamaru la había besado momentos antes de salir a enfrentar responsabilidades, para asegurarle que él la resguardaría en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Por eso el beso.

_Solo quiso traspasar confianza en mi…_

– Ino…

– ¡Eso es Sakura!… fue entonces por eso…–sonrió, no se atrevería a dudar nunca más de Shikamaru, su amistad era incondicional.

_._

_Algunos comportamientos nunca cambian._

.

– Eh… ¿Ino? –tomó del hombro a la otra–. No sé si eso es verdad, deberías ser directa con él y preguntárselo, puede que yo me equivoque y…

– ¡No! No te equivocas –espetó la blonda con ojos brillantes dejando a Sakura con las palabras en la boca–. Shikamaru nunca me hubiera besado en otras circunstancias, no tendría porque hacerlo. No lo hizo antes y menos lo haría ahora…

Ino se acercó nuevamente a la ventana, cerró los ojos y dejó que el viento hiciera bailar su larga cabellera de oro.

– Pero Ino…–insistió Sakura, parecía ser que la rubia se opondría a cualquier cosa que la alejara de esa convicción.

– Sakura, dejémoslo así, no sabría qué hacer si él… si él… así está bien, prefiero no hacer nada más al respecto. Lo que sucedió se quedara en el pasado, no daré más lugar a la duda. Espero tu también me entiendas, Frente.

Se volteó y sonrieron. A Sakura le quedó claro no seguir indagando más, ella ya tenía la sospecha en su cabeza sobre los sentimientos de Shikamaru y esperaba con todas las fuerzas del mundo en que no fuera así, porque Ino no se haría cargo de entender nada más que pudiera formar un lio en ellos dos.

– A demás, yo tengo a Sai, no puedo dejarlo solo, no más de lo que ya está. Su vida no ha sido fácil y yo no seré quien le dé más desdichas.

– Hablas como si te sacrificaras por él, como si en el fondo… te gustara Shikamaru…

– No lo sé… –respondió dubitativa– ¡Claro que no me gusta Shikamaru! –reaccionó para que no hubiera dudas–, Solo seremos buenos amigos. El seguirá su vida con Temari y yo me encargare de hacer feliz a Sai.

Le sonrió segura de sí misma. Sin embargo, algo tenía en su expresión que no convenció del todo a Sakura.

– Ino…

En ese momento escuchan un golpetear de la puerta la cual se abre dejando entrar a la madre de Ino quien traía dos tazas de té dejándolas sobre una mesa ratona en el centro de la habitación. Acto seguido se limpia las manos con el paño que llevaba y dedica una sonrisa triunfante a su hija.

– Hoy llegó una carta de nuestra Hokage, dice que quiere verte más tarde.

La noticia fue satisfactoria para Ino. Por fin podría salir de casa, y lo más probable es que fuera en una misión. Nada mal para levantar el castigo que era absurdo y carente de toda lógica.

– ¿Y si es una misión… me dejaras ir? –quiso saber al momento.

– Por supuesto, esto no tiene nada que ver con tus malas decisiones –respondió severa, haciendo reír a Sakura–. Me imagino que ella te puso al tanto sobre lo que paso en casa de los Nara…–le dedico una mirada a la cómplice de su hija, la cual casi se quema con el calor del té recién servido.

– Bueno… si, señora…–dijo algo avergonzada para luego mirar a la supuesta culpable.

– ¿Y qué es lo que piensas, querida? –preguntó la madre insistente en que alguien le diera la razón.

– Basta madre, Sakura no tiene nada que ver. Además, ella sabe que mi corazón es con Sai.

– Sai… ese joven…–su madre negó con la cabeza de un lado a otro.

– Sai es una buena persona, Chiharu-san –excusó la pelirosa para bajar la tensión.

– Cariño, lo es, sé que lo es. Además, tiene un excelente rango entre los ANBU –respondió la señora con implacable carisma–, El problema no es ese querida, el real problema es que a estos niños los teníamos prometidos antes de nacer. Los Nara y los Yamanaka, en una sola familia.

– ¿Otra vez mamá? ¿Puedes tratar de no dirigir mi vida? –Ino frunce el ceño con rabia, pero aun así responde con respeto.

– Lo sé, mi amor. Si fuera así, ya estarías casada con Shikamaru –sentenció dejando a las amigas sin una palabra en la boca.

– Perdona por no cumplir tus expectativas…–dice ya más calmada y en resignación.

– Eso lo hablaremos después de tu misión, aun no todo está dicho. Prepara tus cosas y ve a ver a nuestra señora en una hora más. No la hagas esperar, ya sabes lo que pasa –se giró a ver a Sakura cerrándole un ojo y levantando la cabeza en alto–. Adiós, querida.

Sakura se preguntó qué había sido ese gesto con el ojo. Ino chasqueó la lengua, el sonido la apartó de cualquier especulación que pasara por su cabeza.

– No creí que las cosas por acá fueran tan hostiles ¿Quieres que te acompañe donde Lady Tsunade?

– Dalo por hecho –dice sacando su ropa de Ninja del gran closet–, No creas que me dejaras sola en esto.

Sakura hace rodar sus ojos. Había cosas que nunca cambiarían y la personalidad de su amiga era una de ellas. Solo quería que fuera feliz con quien quisiera estar.

.

.

_*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º_

.

.

– Gracias a los tres por venir tan rápido.

Saludó Tsunade, dando la espalda al equipo encomendado, contemplaba la aldea con orgullo en sus ojos. A un lado estaba su asistente Shizune con Tontón en sus brazos y del otro lado se encontraba su aprendiz Sakura Haruno, quien miraba boquiabierta a Ino.

– La misión no representará mayor complejidad, llevaran a esta importante persona a su aldea sin que sufra daño alguno. Cuento con todos ustedes para que esta misión resulte exitosa y traigan buenas recomendaciones para la Hoja.

Se volteó a ver a sus tres subordinados. No pudo aguantar que una risa se escapara de sus finos labios ocultándola lo que mejor pudo. Y, es que simplemente con ver la cara de Ino mirar a la nada en estado de shock y ver a Shikamaru rezongar por lo bajo mientras rascaba su cabeza, le resultó digno de burla.

Si. Una Hokage como ella, tenía el poder de cumplir o destrozar anhelos de sus ninjas sin que ellos pudieran objetar en sus obligaciones. Y tal era el caso que Shikamaru se abatía con cada palabra escuchada, se le notaba molesto.

– ¿Pasa algo con la misión, Shikamaru? –pregunta la Sannin percibiendo el desagrado en el rostro de Nara.

– Mi Lady, quisiera saber si esta persona es algún señor feudal.

Los ojos de Tsunade centellaron ante la pregunta, conocía muy bien a Shikamaru sabiendo hasta qué punto quería llegar.

– No –confesó con una sonrisa ladina.

– Entonces es una misión tipo C, cualquier otro grupo de genin podría encargarse de ella –dice con voz tosca. Choji lo miró impresionado, su amigo jamás se comportaba de esa manera.

– Todos están fuera haciendo otras misiones. Partirán mañana al alba –sentencio Tsunade sentándose en su sillón frente al escritorio, no reparó en ponerle atención a su superdotado asistente. Revisó el papeleo que tenía dentro de un libro de tapa gruesa pasando de ellos– ¿Algo más?

– Pero mi Lady…–insiste él acercándose un poco más al mesón.

– ¡He dicho que NO! –cierra el libro de un golpe haciendo saltar a todos los presentes.

Sakura aun veía a Ino quien al parecer despertó de su sueño con el golpe del texto. Ambas se miraron y Sakura le movió su cabeza para que ni se le ocurriera cuestionar las decisiones de la Hokage.

Ino solo pudo empuñar sus manos y ver a Tsunade a los ojos. Le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza.

– ¿Ya nos podemos retirar, Mi Señora? –dijo respetuosa. La verdad es que las piernas le fallaban y quería salir antes de desplomarse en el lugar.

– Eso es todo, equipo Ino-Shika-Cho. Les deseo éxito en su misión. Cuando lleguen a su destino esperare un informe detallado de su ida.

La autoridad en sus palabras y sus gestos ya no daba cabida a un cuestionamiento. Se dispusieron a salir de la sala. Shikamaru no se explicaba cómo es que Ino no fuera capaz de emitir ninguna palabra, ninguna objeción, como siempre le dejo el trabajo fastidioso a él.

Abrió la puerta para que salieran sus compañeros, vio de soslayo a la rubia cuando paso a su lado, pero esta ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada ni un agradecimiento tampoco. Rodó los ojos y hecho un último vistazo a la Hokage y sus subordinadas para luego dar un portazo.

Ino ahora caminaba con Choji a su lado. Shikamaru camina un poco más atrás examinando el actuar de su compañera, no había vestigio de ninguna gestualidad de parte de ella, solo era Choji quien hablaba.

– Me parece divertido tener una misiona así de fácil, hace años que no estábamos en paz como ahora… ¿Cómo será la persona a quien escoltaremos? Espero que sea bueno para hablar si no, me voy aburrir –parloteaba Akimichi comiendo sus botanas– ¿Qué me dices tú, Ino?

La blonda caminaba sin prestarle atención a Choji. Lo cierto es que él solo quería amenizar la convivencia de los otros dos; estaba muy bien enterado de lo que había pasado con la conversación en casa de los Nara. Se lo contó Shikamaru y también sus propios padres. Sabía todo, menos claro, el fugaz beso de sus amigos.

– ¿Oye Ino?... deja de estar en las nubes…

_En las nubes…_

– ¿Eh? –volteó la aludida, era obvio de que Choji llevaba rato hablándole y ella estaba absorta de cualquier palabra.

– Te preguntaba qué cómo crees que es la persona a quien vamos a escoltar –siguieron hablando.

Para Shikamaru no pasó inadvertido el incómodo momento. Ino no prestaba atención a nada y lo ignoraba de sobre manera, que fastidioso sería salir con ella en ese estado a una misión. Maldijo la situación y dio la media vuelta dispuesto a entrar de nueva cuenta en la oficina de la Hokage.

– Pero mi Lady…¿No cree que es una misión muy simple para enviar a este equipo?…–abogaba Sakura con insistencia.

– ¡Basta ya!, no quiero escuchar que otra persona desconfíe de mi juicio, yo sé a quién enviar a las misiones, Sakura. –dijo bebiendo de su sake.

– Si, lo sé, mi Señora… es que Ino al parecer no está pasando por un buen momento y… –Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de pedir –, Y me preguntaba si yo la pudiera reemplazar hasta que ella estuviera mejor…

La risa de Tsunade y el resoplido de Shizune, le dio a entender a Sakura que algo más pasaba ahí. Que esto no había sido cuestión de suerte…

– Escucha Sakura; mi decisión es irrevocable, si envíe a esos tres en una misión, es porque me lo pidieron personas muy importantes…

– Mi Lady…–reprendió Shizune al estar revelando la participación de terceros en una misión–, No creo que sea necesario decir ciertas cosas –rio nerviosa.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe después de un toque. Shikamaru entró con un cigarrillo apagado en sus labios. Tsunade sonrío de medio lado. Sabía que no sería fácil convencerlo, pero él no tendría otra opción que terminar accediendo.

– Señora…–dijo el chunin mordiéndose el labio, dudando si sería beneficioso hablar o no, pero ya estaba allí y no podía retroceder.

Tsunade y las demás se preguntaban si él habría escuchado la revelación antes dicha. Para su tranquilidad no lo había hecho.

– Dime, ¿Que pasa Shikamaru? –preguntó agresivamente.

– Ino está un poco indispuesta, sería mejor dejarla en la aldea… alguien más podría tomar su lugar, aunque para esta misión, podría actuar solo con Choji –tragó duro.

Siempre que alguien dudara o desautorizara a la Hokage se estaba metiendo en un infierno. Shikamaru era conocido por evadir a las mujeres, sobre todo si a discusiones se refería, pero esto era importante. No quería obligar a Ino a pasar los próximos días con él, ya la veía bastante afectada y sabía que era por su culpa. Ahora quería remediar el asunto.

– ¡Compórtate como un hombre, Nara! –reprochó Tsunade– No me mientas en cuanto a Ino se siente, estas igual que Sakura.

Shikamaru se encontró con los ojos avergonzados de la pelirosa quien humillo la cabeza entre sus hombros. Era obvio entonces que Ino le había contado sobre el beso.

_Problemático..._

Volvió su mirada a la rubia Tsunade.

– Los problemas personales que ambos tengan, quedan bajo su propia responsabilidad. La ley de todo ninja es no anteponer el sentimiento sobre el deber. Ustedes no son la excepción a nada.

Él Chasqueo la lengua.

_Problemático…_

Con esas palabras tan duras ya no había nada que debatir. Era claro que la misión no se modificaría en ninguno de los casos. Pero mas preocupante es que la propia Hokage estaba enterada de los problemas entre ambos. Sería muy entupido pensar que Ino le hubiera contado, tampoco lo pensó de Sakura quien al parecer también abogaba por la chica para que no fuera en misión. Solo tenía una pseudo respuesta entonces.

– Una última pregunta, Mi Señora –pidió ya más tranquilo– ¿Fueron mis padres quienes le pidieron esta misión?

– Tus padres y los de Ino –dijo levantándose y acercándose a la ventana nuevamente– Esta resuelto, ellos ya no vienen al caso. La misión se realizará conforme ya lo establecí, así que no resuelves nada con lloriquear como un niño a reprocharle a tus padres. Eres un adulto, compórtate como tal.

La declaración dejó helada a Sakura, quien ahora si entendía la razón de todo, el comportamiento de la madre de Ino y el trasfondo de la misión. Vio a Shikamaru quien se dispuso a salir del cuarto.

– Que problemático… –susurro antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

– Mi Señora, no creo que fuera buena idea revelarle ciertos detalles a los chunin –mencionó Shizune no muy segura del comportamiento de su Hokage. Se acercó para susurrar y que nadie más que las tres escuchara – Además, no podemos a través de misiones obligar que dos chicos se enamoren… no somos cupidos, Mi Lady.

– Esa decisión es mía, además no se pondrá en peligro a la aldea –comentó la Hokage y hecho una mirada a su subordinada– Te falta vida Shizune, estas amargada, ¡Ven conmigo, hoy tomaremos sake para celebrar por los que sí pueden amar!

Sakura suspiró con resignación ante tal evidencia.

– Yo me apunto también…–dijo ya sin más.

.

.

_*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º_

.

.

A primeras horas de la mañana cuando ningún alma se divisaba en las alamedas de Konoha, salvo los guardias de vigilancia en las enormes puertas, se encontraban ya instalado los del antiguo equipo Asuma. Listos y dispuestos aguardaban con paciencia a Shizune y a la persona que tendrían que escoltar.

El silencio era incomodo por lo que Choji abrió un paquete de patatas para así romper lo denso del ambiente. Aunque poco y nada consiguió.

Shikamaru estaba apoyado en uno de los pilares de la gran entrada, Ino se había acercado a hablar hacia los nuevos vigilantes de acceso a Konoha, Izumo y Kotetsu.

Shikamaru aparentó desinterés al dirigir su vista a la kunoichi. No pudo evitar ver sus largas y blancas piernas, parte que más le gustaba de su rubia amiga, hoy al parecer lucían más radiantes que de costumbre. Suspiro con pereza y miró hacia otro lado.

Tedioso había sido el encuentro de los ninjas momentos atrás, Ino con suerte si pronuncio un saludo dificultoso a Shikamaru que solo respondió levantando la cabeza. Luego de eso una breve conversación entre Choji y la rubia que nada tenía que aportar de interés. Su actitud indiferente era mentalmente recriminada por Nara que mucho no hizo para cambiarla.

– Ya deberían parar ustedes dos…–aconsejó Choji agotado ya de la manera en que estaban yendo las cosas.

– Viejo, ¿Como quieres que pare esto? Mira a Ino como me ignora… esa mujer me saca de mis casillas –rechinó lo dientes frustrado.

– Bueno, tendrás que darle tú un alto a esto, Shikamaru. Sabes que Ino es una niña cuando de peleas se trata. Tienes que hablar con ella en breve, si nuestro acompañante se entera de su rencilla solo se quejara de que fue una tortura viajar escoltada por ninjas de la Hoja. Eso nos metería en serios problemas.

El pelinegro dio un suspiro largo. Choji tenía razón, si él no cambiaba su actitud Ino tampoco lo haría. Dirigió una fugaz mirada donde se encontraba la chica y la encontró carcajeándose con los otros dos Jounin recién llegados, no pudo evitar rodar los ojos con fastidio.

– Shikamaru…–llamó Choji apuntando hacia el frente y dejando caer su paquete de patatas.

El moreno giró a esa dirección, pero todo lo que vio fue a Shizune y…

– ¡Es Karui! –dijo meloso, Akimichi– No lo puedo creer, que suerte tengo, amigo.

Su respiración entrecortada y agitaba dejaba en notoriedad su alegría, no se molestó en recoger su tentempié, no podía quitar sus redondos ojos de la morena. Shikamaru solo sonrió y llevo sus manos a los bolsillos.

– Por lo menos uno la pasara bien… –susurró bajito para que las recién llegadas no pudieran escuchar.

Shizune venía caminando raro, tambaleándose para ambos lados, traía una cara rígida tratando de ocultar su serio problema por mantenerse en pie.

Shikamaru y Choji arquearon una ceja al verla, cuando llego, se notaba con rostro fatigado y mejillas rojas. El moreno hubiera jurado que Shizune se habría ido de copas.

Ino llegó en el momento oliendo la evidente fragancia a alcohol que emanaba del cuerpo de la secretaria. Esto causo una risilla en ella y Shikamaru. Choji por su parte estaba embobado con la morena que tendría que escoltar.

– Pe-perdonen el retraso… –hizo una evidente arcada tapando su boca, Shizune–… Me imagino que ya conocen a Karui, ella se encuentra delicada de salud y por eso es que… –respiró hondo para seguir hablando–, Es por eso que tienen que escoltarla a su país.

– Yo podría irme sola, pero Lady Tsunade insistió en tener escolta, dice que habría ninjas que aun podrían seguir asechando todo lo que concierne a nuestro Raikage. Sé que es molesto así que les pido disculpas por su tiempo…

Choji se adelantó y confianzudamente estrecho una mano de la chica.

– No te preocupes. Somos ninjas de la Hoja, no dejaremos que tengas ningún contratiempo.

Una gran sonrisa se hizo en su rostro, a Karui también se le contagio el entusiasmo.

– Bien, entonces… l-lo dejo en sus manos… –la pobre Shizune se estaba quedando dormida de pie.

– Déjelo en nuestras manos, Shizune –expreso Ino– Nos reportaremos cuando estemos en la Aldea Oculta entre Las Nubes.

Shizune asintió como pudo.

– Hechale ganas, Ino, estamos contig-go –trato de decir la mujer.

La aludida soltó una risa dudando si lo que escucho venía al caso, para no ser grosera y seguirle el juego dijo:

– Claro… hare lo mejor que pueda… –se avergonzó de igual manera.

Shikamaru tuvo un repentino escalofrió a lo largo de su espalda ¿Sabría Ino que a lo que se estaba refiriendo Shizune es sobre su obligada relación? La que sus padres le querían imponer como destino. Suspiró sacando un cigarro del bolsillo de su chaqueta táctica.

Los chunin se dispusieron a caminar saliendo así por las grandes puertas. Todos menos Shikamaru quien llamó a Izumo y en voz baja le pidió de favor que se encargara de Shizune y que llegara con bien a casa.

Salió tras los otros tres quienes ya habían comenzado a cotillear. Respiró largo y tendido sin pausas. Este sería un viaje largo y sepa Kami si sería tranquilo o el peor castigo de sus padres.

_Problemático…_

.

.

_*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º_

_._

_._

**N/A: **

Hola! ¿Como están mis querubines? Yo feliz, les agradezco todos sus reviews que me animan a continuar esta historia :D espero este capitulo sea de su agrado, se que es el mas corto que he publicado, pero es que no podía continuarlo para dejar la misión en el prox cap. que ya esta escrito, solo falta revisarlo y cambiar una que otra cosa para que no quede tan meloso y fresa jajajaja.

\+ Nightmare96: siiiii, pobre Ino jajaja. Muchas gracias querida, como siempre tirándome arriba con tus comentarios tan lindos.

Gracias, gracias, gracias a todos los que se tomaron un minutito de su tiempo en hacerme feliz!

Un besote a todos!

_._

* * *

_Naruto_ (C) Masashi Kishimoto, Shueisha, Shonen Jump, Pierrot


	5. 05- Ímpetu

.

_*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º_

**_Love Hurt_**

_*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º_

_._

_._

_¿Se han detenido a pensar en esos momentos... en esos _

_momentos justo antes de que todo cambie? _

_Yo lo hago todos los días, _

_repaso esa noche en la que podría haber negado como me sentía. _

_Cualquier detalle con el que pudimos haber evitado que todo esto pasara._

_Pero la vida es así, pasa un segundo, un descuido, _

_una mirada … __y todo cambia…_

… _para siempre…._

_._

* * *

**Misión 05:** Ímpetu

* * *

.

El hábito y la costumbre de caminar hacia una misión era siempre bienvenido para un ninja sea cual sea su origen. Si estabas en este trabajo sabias que los destinos jamás eran cercanos, viajar a otras naciones siempre tomaba tiempo de valioso sigilo para finalizadas sin tener que lamentar alguna dificultad por el camino.

Cuando eras consciente de misiones clas tenías que ser fuerte de espíritu, si no lo hacías la angustia terminaba por jugarte una mala pasada y con solo un pie en falso todo se podría ir al carajo. Muy por el contrario de esta tarea que Tsunade-sama les había encomendado; una misión sin ningún tipo de actividad extra poniéndolos en riesgo. El viaje llevaría aproximadamente dos días y la mitad de otro. Por el momento el camino se veía libre y el clima los acompañaba perfectamente.

_Si, nada podría salir mal… _

Estaban por sobre las cuatro horas de caminata. Choji procuro tener buen ritmo de una conversación exitosa. El parloteo trataba mayormente sobre el País del Rayo por lo que Karui era, sin duda, la que más se explayaba siendo escuchada atentamente por su nuevo amigo. Ino arrastraba los pies junto a la nueva integrante sin decir mucho, en vagos momentos veía de reojo a Shikamaru quien siempre se mantuvo a sus espaldas.

Shikamaru se limitó simplemente a tomar distancias de lo que podría ser una discusión segura. Aunque su personalidad evadiera mayormente conflictos pensó que ya era tiempo de tener una sensata, práctica y racional conversación con quien fuera su amiga de la infancia. La situación se tornaba incomoda y muy obvia para Karui que en ocasiones los miraba notando la distancia. Si Tsunade se enteraba de lo incomodo y desagradable que ellos fueron en la misión, la culpa recaería sobre él y no tenía ánimos de seguir recibiendo reprimendas por su comportamiento.

Para no detener la marcha Choji sacó unos emparedados que llevaba consigo regalo de su consentida madre.

– No sabía que te habías quedado en la Hoja, podría haber ido a visitarte –expresó Choji, su infantil felicidad conmovió a la morena que lo observaba con atención.

– Si, es que solo me dedique al papeleo y descansar. Créeme que si hubiera sabido que tendría un amigo no hubiera dudado en llamarte –le sonrió de manera sincera haciendo que este se sonrojara y comiera con más rapidez su bocadillo.

Era grato escuchar que Karui respondía de manera entusiasta las preguntas de Choji acomodándose bien a las conversaciones. Tal parece que Akimichi no quería que ningún detalle se le pasara por alto, estaba investigando todos los gustos de su morena compañera y a ella no parecía molestarle responder, después de todo, Choji tenía un alma pura y casta, no tenía la más mínima pizca de maldad en su persona y para Karui era evidente estas cualidades las que apreció mucho.

Entre charlas y risas, principalmente de la nueva pareja, ya habían pasado poco más de las una de la tarde. El estómago de Choji dio el aviso que sería tiempo de parar y comer algo, hidratarse era muy importante junto con un breve descanso.

Buscaron un lugar agradable cerca de un río que viajaba al costado del camino, la sombra de los árboles era fundamental para el reposo. Las chicas prepararon algo liviano y un zumo de frutas frescas que la misma naturaleza les regalaba.

Una vez listo lo cocinado, Choji y Karui se dispusieron a comer sentados frente al río cristalino.

Shikamaru se encontraba a unos metros de ellos acomodando los víveres en las mochilas cuando Yamanaka se acercó a él inclinándose a su lado y tendiendo el plato de comida frente al hombre. Él sonrió por el gesto y agradeció.

Ella se levantó sin decir palabra dejando a Shikamaru aun en agachas. La observó y antes de que pudiera alejarse más, agarró su mano.

– ¿Dónde vas? –preguntó sin quitarle la mirada.

El contacto la incomodó. Sentir el calor de la palma de Shikamaru era recordar la calidez de sus labios. Los vellos de los brazos se levantaron sin poder evitarlo; esa era la electricidad que hormigueaba a lo largo de su carne, esa que ella ignoraba Shikamaru pudiera tener.

Lo extrañaba. Extrañaba sus nulos comportamientos delicados. Extrañaba su compañía, aunque no muchas veces el hiciera algo diferente que dormitar. Extraña las idas a las barbacoas en donde podían hablar de lo que fuera en compañía de Choji. Y, extrañaba sin duda alguna, sus palabras cruentas con las que siempre la hacía volver a la realidad.

Sin embargo, extrañar no era razón suficiente en la mente de ella para poder perdonar el descaro de Shikamaru. Nada podía ser tan sencillo con Ino, si quería acercarse a ella nuevamente tendría que disculparse por ese beso que no tenía racionalidad.

Que agotador resultaba para Ino en ocasiones ser tan soberbia y poco modesta.

– Voy a comer, no es obvio…

– No me hagas rogarte Ino, siéntate justo aquí y come tu comida.

Ino soltó el agarre bruscamente, se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia el río golpeteando su talón derecho contra el piso, típico gesto de niña caprichosa.

– Tsk, bien… pero que quede claro que es solo porque no quiero arruinarle el momento a Choji…

Y en efecto, los otros ninjas compartían recuerdos de aventuras pasadas, se les veía que la pasaban bien en compañía del otro. Shikamaru también pudo notar el entusiasmo de Choji, aunque preferiría no haberlo hecho.

Ino entonces dejándose de rencillas se sentó a su lado cuidando de no rozar ninguna parte de su cuerpo con él. Shikamaru rodó los ojos al ver la evidente molestia aun de Ino.

Comieron en silencio, Ino no escucho un _perdón_ y Shikamaru no escucho un _¿Por qué el beso?_

Al terminar él se recostó en el largo pasto mirando las nubes, suspiró cerrando los ojos. Ino lo observó con discreción desde su lado, arrugó los puños en claro gesto de enfado. Realmente parecía que Shikamaru seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, eso le molesto a ella quien no podía eliminar las sensaciones de un beso robado. La desobligada personalidad de Shikamaru no ayudaba en nada cuando lo que se quería era escuchar unas disculpas sinceras.

Shikamaru extendió su mano para tomar la de ella, no era tonto y ciertamente sentía el disgusto que Ino no era capaz de controlar al nivel de chakra. Aun no encontraba la manera adecuada de expulsar la disculpa, temía que cuando lo hiciera las preguntas de Ino no tardarían en llegar poniendo al descubierto sus retorcidos pensamientos de _amistad_.

Ino se tensó al sentir nuevamente el calor de Shikamaru tomando su mano. El calor se hizo de ella también cubriendo sus mejillas de rojizo, parte por vergüenza y parte por coraje. Dos sentimientos total y completamente opuestos para cualquier persona menos para ella, porque al ser egocéntrica cualquier cosa que no demuestre su fragilidad es válida.

Aun así, su peculiar lenguaje corporal daba leves indicios de su intranquilo espíritu. Sería más adecuado dejarse llevar por el gesto para demostrar seguridad en sí misma y que Nara no creyera que su beso había sido lo suficientemente importante como para desequilibrarla.

Que equivocada estaba.

Choji veía desde lejos, su rostro contrariado alertó a Karui dando la impresión de que su nuevo compañero estaba intranquilo por lo sucedido. La percepción que una dama pueda tener nunca se debe tomar a la ligera y es que Karui con el ínfimo tiempo compartido podía ver ciertas incongruencias de parte de los otros dos ninjas. Nada le daba buena espina.

– Oye, Choji –llamó por lo bajo– ¿Y esos dos que se traen? ¿Por qué ahora están tan amigos? –se aventuró a preguntar.

El aludido trago su comida que llevaba masticando hace un rato–. Es un poco complicado… –rascó su nuca dudando si sería buena idea contar cosas tan intimas de sus dos mejores amigos.

– Ya… perdona lo cotilla, pero es que quería saber porque parecía que en un momento se odiaban y ahora parecen novios…

La comida se atoró en el pescuezo de Choji dando así inicio a una insufrible tos que Karui trataba de espantar golpeando con fuerza su ancha espalda. Ino y Shikamaru se sobresaltaron con la intención de ir en su ayuda, pero Akimichi hizo rápidos gestos con su mano de que todo ya estaba controlado.

La intromisión deliberadamente espontanea de Choji hizo que en un fugaz desenlace sus manos se soltaran sin ser conscientes de ello en el momento de ir en ayuda. Cuando la tos paso dar pie atrás ya no era necesario reiterar el gesto perdido.

Choji figuraba una ligera vergüenza en sus regordetes cachetes por la incomodidad que hacía pasar, vislumbrando así el hecho de que tanto Ino como Shikamaru ya no formaban parte de un vínculo de tranquilidad volviendo a ser los mismos antisociales que rato atrás.

Ino se alejó de lugar una vez Choji recupero la calma. Aseó sus manos y dientes cerca del río con disposición ya de emprender la marcha.

– Será mejor seguir nuestro camino, más tarde podremos descansar.

Shikamaru guardó un par de cosas que quedaban aun, los demás hacían lo mismo. Karui que estaba con Choji, se disculpó avergonzadamente. Choji como buen hombre le trato de quitar importancia para que no se preocupara.

Volvieron a emprender el rumbo de salida a Kumogakure. Las charlas y las risas de parte de Choji y Karui se hicieron presentes gran parte del trayecto, Ino esta vez no aportaba mucho más allá de un par de silabas a una que otra cosa de su interés. Shikamaru caminaba a paso lento muy detrás de sus camaradas solo limitándose a escuchar las barbaridades que Choji hacia y decía para llamar la atención de la morena kunoichi.

Aunque su andar era lento y despreocupado no podía evitar el impulso de observar a Ino frente a él, la intranquilidad de las situaciones le revolvía las entrañas cuando recordaba el desprolijo beso deseado unilateralmente.

Shikamaru liberó un suspiro silencioso y se masajeó el hombro. Sus pensamientos lo seguían culpando por tal audacia, no conseguía retomar su tranquilidad conocida.

Ino echó un vistazo rápido por sobre el hombro. Vio a Shikamaru pensativo y con gesto preocupado ¿Estaría pensando en ella? El incordio de la suposición la fatigaba de sobremanera. Shikamaru era realmente el culpable de todo lo que suscitaba entorno a ellos. Ino lo responsabilizaba completamente en su mente, lo hacía porque Shikamaru siempre demostró ser una persona con excelente raciocinio, nunca se andaba con rodeos frente a ella, pero ante cualquier oportunidad de la cual pudiera pedir alguna disculpa, la ignoraba.

Las palabras de Sakura ya no le parecían tan descabelladas; _Shikamaru era un cobarde…_

Las conversaciones comenzaban a agolparle la cabeza, repaso diversos momentos en los que compartieron juntos a lo largo de los años y ninguno daba indicios de que él alguna vez se animara a algo tan problemático como besarla.

_'Si él fuera honesto…'_

¡No! No había cabida para pensar en algo tan absurdo como un sentimiento fuera del curso normal ¿Entonces porque ella esperaba algo? En el fondo de su subconsciente no lo sabía, reconocer que tenían un problema de esa calamidad jamás estuvo en sus límites, la sola idea de que él pudiera confesar una inquietud referente a su amistad la agobiaba.

¿Y qué haría si algo así pasaba?

Nuevamente tomo valor para dirigir su mirada hacia él y lo encontró observándola. Ino arrugó el entrecejo visiblemente molesta.

– ¿Qué? –pregunto aniñada– ¿Pasa algo conmigo?

Shikamaru frunció también el ceño– No.

– Entonces ¿Qué pasa? Sigues mirándome como si quisieras resolver algo –frenó su andar al igual que los otros dos ninjas que miraron perplejos a Ino–. Me tienes paranoica…

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros, realmente no quería tener esa conversación frente a todos–. Pensé que eras tú la que no dejaba de mirarme.

Ino no esperaba esa confrontación, apretó sus nudillos siendo observada por Karui que se incomodó en el momento y tomó a Choji rápidamente de la mano.

– Nos adelantaremos a recoger un poco de agua…

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua rodando los ojos hacia otro lado. Choji parecía desprevenido del agarre, pero se dejó arrastrar aun mirando a sus amigos. Necesitaban un tiempo para arreglar lo que sea que tuvieran que arreglar.

– Genial…–se lamenta Shikamaru.

Ahora era cuando tendría que afrontar sus errores, era consciente de que debía hacerlo, pero no esperaba que fuera la misma tarde en que había conformado un escuadrón para la misión. Era obvio que Choji se fue de bocazas y algo le contó a Karui sobre su relación con Ino, ahora los habían dejado solos en medio del bosque.

– Solo esto me faltaba –murmura sacando un cigarrillo del chaleco táctil.

Ino lo ve encender su vicio con tranquilidad, sus brazos enredados frente a su pecho demostraban que esperaba la respuesta a algo que no tenía pregunta, aún.

Él comenzó a caminar y pasó por el lado de ella dando una calada de su cigarro humeante.

– Acéptalo, algo te pasa… –insiste ella.

Observó caminar a Shikamaru y lo siguió con los ojos, pero cuando vio que no se detendría para hablar entonces lo siguió de mala manera. La valentía estaba aflorando, ahora el juego terminaría de una vez por todas.

– ¡Dímelo! quiero saberlo. No podemos seguir fingiendo que nada aquí pasó.

Shikamaru se estacionó en el mismo lugar, fastidiado. Ino por fin tomaba las riendas del asunto. Lo que menos quería era tener que hacer lo que por mucho tiempo había pensado sería la solución de todo. Meditó en horas antes cuando estaba recostado en el pasto y sostenía la mano de Ino, que tal vez no sería necesario tener que hacerlo. Pero tenía que responder como todo hombre que cometió una equivocación. Tendría que decirle la verdad…

_'No puedo…'_

Recapacitó un poco angustiado. Si lo hiciera ¿Que pasaría con Ino? Optó entonces por lo más obvio.

– No quiero tener que recordártelo, pero estamos en una misión –rascó de mala gana su cabeza–. Estamos escoltando a Karui y presiento que ella ha notado lo tirante de nuestra relación.

– Estoy segura que ella entenderá. No parecía importarle, si así lo hiciera entonces ya se habría quejado –la terquedad de la rubia estaba encendida.

Shikamaru resopló el humo de sus pulmones–. Soy el líder de escuadrón, Ino. Pretendo procurar el éxito de la misión sin inconvenientes. Luego tendremos tiempo para ver detalles de otros asuntos.

– ¿Otros asuntos? Que poca importancia le das a lo que yo siento…

Entonces se sintió acorralado por sus ojos, lamentando nuevamente la culposidad del malestar de su _amiga_–. No es eso, de verdad.

– Entonces ¿Qué es?

Una larga calada a su cigarro lo relajo. Salir del apuro era imperativo en ese momento, no era buena idea que tanto Karui como Choji presenciaran el malestar, que estaba seguro, llegaría.

Aun así, el peso de sus actitudes recaía en sus hombros, Ino tenía todo el derecho a estar cabreada con él. No la culpaba.

El camino más optimo que lo llevaría a ganar tiempo, era como siempre, hacerse el vago.

– Escucha Ino, este no es el momento para sentarnos hablar, no digo que no lo voy hacer en un futuro, pero ahora no es idóneo hacerlo –Shikamaru se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz. Ino arrugó su frente, molesta.

– Shikamaru, no soy estúpida, has actuado extraño últimamente, ya ni siquiera quieres pasar tiempo conmigo… solo dime qué es lo que pasa.

– Si tuviera que resumir las cosas de las me gustaría hablar tardaría una eternidad y no tengo ganas de hacerlo…es molesto.

Ino no escuchaba ninguna disculpa en su discurso, Shikamaru se estaba yendo por la tangente una vez más. Ella no lo permitiría.

Apagó la colilla del cigarro en el suelo. Suspiró largo, sacó todo el aire de sus pulmones para luego escuchar como el talón del pie de Ino se estrellaba con impaciencia en el suelo.

– Hazlo, te escucho –exigió ella.

– Me da pereza, sabes que nunca he sido un buen hablador… y, llevaría mucho tiempo… –trató nuevamente de convencerla que no era buen momento de sacar los trapos al sol.

– Tenemos todo el _tiempo_ del mundo –hizo un ademán con las manos para que él se explayara. la pereza de Shikamaru era uno de los más terribles males que el ninja tenía en su haber, lo bueno era que con la insistencia de ella siempre sabía cómo ganarle.

Él chasqueó la lengua nuevamente y guardó ambas manos en los bolsillos. Tendría que hacer deliberadamente lo que ella pedía, tratando de bordear la razón principal que le asaltaba a la blonda sin tener que decir lo que ella tanto quería escuchar.

Esto debía acabar.

– _Tiempo_… ese fue el problema, desde el principio –sentenció él, le miro y esbozó una sonrisa burlona, pero parecía ligeramente decepcionado.

– ¿Como? ¿A qué te refieres…? –preguntó Ino procurando aparentar tranquilidad mientras mordía el interior de su labio inferior.

Y comenzó:

– Honestamente Ino, pasamos suficiente tiempo juntos. No me malinterpretes, no es que me arrepienta de hacerlo, sin embargo, gracias a eso, se ha creado una infinidad de problemas y malas interpretaciones; en nuestros padres, en nosotros, en Temari… y creo que en Sai también repercuten –su profunda voz se perdía entre tan enorme bosque–. Siento que fui, que soy y que tal vez seguiré siendo tu _sombra_…

– ¿Qué?... –preguntó en susurro.

– Es molesto tener que decir esto, de verdad –se llevó una mano y masajeó el cuero cabelludo–. Es un buen momento de separar nuestros caminos, ya no somos unos críos, somos adultos y como adultos tenemos otras necesidades. No puedo seguir influenciando tus decisiones, no puedes seguir pidiendo mi opinión en cuanto a cómo vivir tu vida.

Shikamaru no era capaz de mirarla, solo dirigía su vista a lo ancho del bosque, no quería tener esa conversación con Choji y Karui sobre ellos. Sabía que después de que terminara, Ino quedaría destrozada, con el ego por los suelos y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que nadie más la viera en ese estado. Es por eso que dudaba de hablar este tema en esta circunstancia. ¿Pero que más podía hacer si él mismo creo todo este conflicto?

Al ver que Ino no expulsaba ninguna palabra se atrevió a seguir.

– …Estamos en esa etapa, admitámoslo… necesitas tu propio espacio y si sigo junto a ti nunca te sentirás completamente segura…

Sus propias palabras lo hicieron afligirse. Un punzón se hizo más grande en el centro de su pecho, aun así, no debía retroceder, el grueso de la conversación ya había salido de la boca de su estómago por lo que sería innecesario echar pie atrás. Lo único que faltaba para evadirse, era tristemente, implantar en ella la duda; llevarla hacia otro punto lejos de su real razón jugando con su inestable mente.

Era muy cruel…

Pero necesitaba hacerlo…

Por ella…

'… _Por mi…'_

–…Necesitas madurar, tus indecisiones no pueden seguir por siempre. Yo ya no puedo interferir en ellas, es agotador tener que hacerlo.

Termino su largo discurso y aun así se sentía como la mierda. No le sorprendió ver a Ino con la cabeza agacha pareciendo sollozar, verla le rompió el alma, pero hay veces en que las mejores lecciones se aprenden no por razón si no que a la fuerza y, en el mundo shinobi, una ruptura amistosa no era un problema del que debiera ser preocupante.

Al menos así lo veía él.

Ino no lo podía creer ¿Qué estaba pasando realmente? ¿Ese era Shikamaru? porque cuando ella pensaba en que todo se podría solucionar solo con una disculpa él salía con algo tan indigno como querer separarse de ella.

¿Acaso ella había cometido alguna equivocación con él? ¿O es que Shikamaru se había aburrido de su compañía? Tantas preguntas que no tendrían respuestas tal vez nunca. Se sintió deplorable, enferma y lo peor de todo es que sentía la pronta soledad.

Algunas lágrimas se asomaron sin poder contenerlas, con una mano secó las que pudo y con la otra agarró firmemente de su falda. Shikamaru tenía ese poder sobre ella, siempre había sido de esa manera, él podía elogiarla, pero también llamaba su atención y la ubicaba cuando era necesario.

Es por eso que Ino lo quería y admiraba tanto. Tristemente para ella Shikamaru estaba en lo cierto; tenía una dependencia en él que hasta este punto no había interferido en nada su relación y jamás pensó en que sería un arma de doble filo.

¿Ahora que haría sin él?

'_¿Qué voy hacer sin ti?…'_

– Suena como un adiós… –sonrío triste Ino, ocultando más lagrimas amenazantes.

– Podrías tomarlo como uno…

De pronto se sintió ahogada, una quemazón en su pecho la hacía pensar que no entraba el aire a sus pulmones. Quería llorar y gritarle. Necesitaba llorar y gritarle, nada de esto tenía un sentido concreto.

Entonces y como una idea errónea, un nombre se agolpo en su cabeza…

'_Temari…'_

Ingenuamente culpo a Temari. En su mente perturbada no cabía otra razón más que esa. En todos era sabido que la rubia de Suna no simpatizaba con ella y por supuesto el sentimiento era mutuo. Cuando Temari pisaba Konoha, Shikamaru parecía olvidarse de todo aquel que tenía lazos con él, incluso ella misma y, cuando Temari se marchaba a Suna, volvía a aparecer la personalidad vaga y quejumbrosa de Shikamaru.

Respiró para calmarse y así poder continuar con su dialogo confuso. Aun no era capaz de mirarlo a la cara.

– Que egoísta eres… estas tomando la decisión tú solo…

– Es por el bien de ambos…

'_Mientes… Es por Temari…'_

Un beso nunca ha sido el fin del mundo y ciertamente jamás lo será, a estas alturas del forcejeo comunicativo a Ino lo que menos le molestaba era ese asunto. Sin embargo, la actitud poco comprometida de Shikamaru hacía reforzar la idea de que para él no importaba el trasfondo si es que tendría que explicar su sentir.

– ¡Querrás decir por tú bien! –el malestar retorna con plena fuerza. Ino estaba experimentando nuevamente los celos–, Para poder estar con Temari sin que mi sombra este detrás de ella.

El anuncio dejó descolocado a Shikamaru, nunca pensó que Temari pudiera estar en la resolución de Ino. Él simplemente no fue capaz de contestar algo convincente para ella.

– ¡Dime algo! ¿Desde cuándo me convertí en un estorbo para ti?

Alegó y esta vez sí que lo miró. Trató de disimular, pero la desilusión en su rostro era palpable. Lo estaba perdiendo, perdía a Shikamaru. Ahora estaba segura de ello.

– ¿De qué hablas…? –dijo avergonzándose de la situación. Shikamaru realmente no quería tener esa conversación.

– ¿Cuál es el maldito problema de seguir viéndonos? De que todo siga cual y como esta…

El chunin arrojó la colilla lejos, las cosas estaban saliendo más o menos como él lo había pensado. Ino se enfadaría y le gritaría un par de cosas, luego lo ignoraría y se alejaría de él.

Si, eso sería lo mejor. Cuando llegas a la pubertad es mejor alejar ciertas situaciones de las que crees no podrás controlar por cuenta propia. Ino se convertía en una excelente distracción visual, una kunoichi realmente sexy y sus instintos primitivos salían a flote por tal evidencia. La llegada de Sai solo hacía acrecentar los dotes de los que Ino estaba bien conformada ahora y siempre.

Besarla solo formaba parte de su imaginación, sin embargo, al hacerlo pudo sentir que sus labios eran tal cual siempre los imagino; suaves y envolventes. Entonces su mente le comenzó a jugar malas pasadas preguntándose si es que él podría llevarla a otros puntos y _tal vez_…

_'No puedo…'_

Solo le restaba fingir en que las cosas no eran tan serias como se escuchaban. Realmente Ino no se la estaba poniendo fácil. En este punto sería mejor hacerle entender de manera agresiva.

– Seguir juntos solo atraería más problemas en el entorno que ya nos quisieron arrastrar, te recuerdo que estuvieron a punto de casarnos y nos salvamos por los pelos –arrastro las palabras de mala gana–. Escucha Ino, no quiero interferir en tu vida más de lo que ya lo he hecho. No soy idiota, sé que has tenido algunas rencillas con Sai por mi culpa, eso no forma parte de lo que quiero para ti y para mí.

Shikamaru siempre había sido malo para expresarse, o tal vez era solo porque le daba pereza arrojarse a una conversación que sería problemáticamente un desperdicio. Sin embargo, aquí estaba hablando y explayando mucho de su sentir enmascarando su real necesidad de hacerle el amor a su mejor amiga.

– Debes pensar que soy un arrogante, pero es lo que siento… seguir así causara más problemas –necesitó repetir para él mismo–. Estaba bien cuando éramos niños, no obstante, las cosas cambian, evolucionan.

Las fuerzas de seguir forzando una amistad rota cada vez eran menores para Ino–. ¡Esto es una completa estupidez! te crees muy maduro… está bien si quieres romper esta amistad por tus motivos _evoluciónales_, está bien… solo que no te acerques más a mi –le dijo con la intención de tocar su orgullo.

– Ino… no quiero seguir esto, dejémoslo así…

El verdadero orgullo que se destruyó en ese momento fue el de Ino, Shikamaru era una persona completamente practica a la hora de herir con sus palabras, la desfachatez con la que pedía alejamiento la indignaba sobremanera…

_Pero… _

… Aun así, no podía permitir que esta conversación absurda siguiera el final que Shikamaru esperaba. Temari no podía ganar tan fácilmente.

'_Todo esto es por culpa de esa Kunoichi ¿Por qué Shikamaru no pudo tener sus manos quietas? ¿Qué acaso no ve el daño que me hace?'_

Yamanaka Ino no se rendía fácilmente aun cuando su enorme orgullo quedara por los suelos, todo valía la pena cuando se trataba de Shikamaru.

– Shikamaru… –sin poder evitarlo se acercó a él para ver si por última vez podía hacerlo entender que estaba equivocado–. Temari es nueva y bonita, Nunca han tenido una pelea y todo es perfecto ahora, pero…–insistía más cerca de él– ¿Te hace sentir como si fueras lo único que importa? ¿Te conoce tan bien como yo?

– Ino…

– …Pero en el interior sabes que nadie más se preocupara de ti como yo lo hago… eres mi amigo, el mejor de todos –Ino le tomó las manos y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos–. Es absurdo querer alejarte de mí… no entiendo bien los motivos, pero te aseguro que estas equivocado…

– No puedo… –susurró él, más angustiado, si seguía cerca de ella su obsesión crecería y ambos podrían lastimarse.

Choji se encontraba detrás de unos arbustos acompañado de Karui, ninguno de los dos fue capaz de emitir sonido alguno. Estaban en estado de shock.

– Choji… ¿Estás seguro que entre esos dos no pasa nada fuera de la amistad…?

Choji se veía abatido ¿Qué estaba pasando con sus compañeros? La sensación de sentirse desplazo lo ahogaba ¿Por qué sentía que Shikamaru no le había mencionado todo lo que paso en su casa el día en que hablaron con sus padres? Algo escondían, algo grueso que ninguno se molestó en comentarle…

– ¿Choji? –le habló Karui para sacarlo de sus cavilaciones, lo consiguió.

– Estaba seguro… pero ahora… es casi como que dudara…

En su amable corazón no fue capaz de perdonarse por no haber visto esa situación a tiempo. Ver a Ino acongojada y a Shikamaru tan contrariado solo le dieron fuerzas para salir de su escondite y dirigirse donde sus camaradas para liberar tensión en ambos. Al verlo venir con la morena, Ino dio dos pasos atrás y Shikamaru fijo su vista hacia otro lado.

Aun con todo el sentimiento de sentirse alejado, Choji no permitiría que sus amigos se hicieran daño, no si él podía evitarlo.

Se estampó frente a ellos quienes apenas si lo miraron– ¿Sucede algo?

Shikamaru soltó un suspiro y echó sus manos a los bolsillos con actitud desganada–. Solo arreglábamos ciertos inconvenientes…

Ino no se refirió al tema.

– … Bien ¿Qué les párese si seguimos el camino? –propuso Karui un tanto nerviosa.

– Si, ya nos retrasamos mucho… –Shikamaru se percibía ajeno al entorno.

Fue Choji quien tomó el mando entonces–. ¿Les parece si esta ves avanzamos más rápido y así encontrar un lugar para descansar? –echó un vistazo al sol–. Con al menos cuatro horas más que avancemos estaremos bien.

Shikamaru dio su plan de estrategia, los otros asintieron menos Ino quien tenía la vista fija al frente. El shinobi se acercó a ella una vez que los otros emprendieron la marcha. Le tocó uno de sus hombros con amabilidad.

– Vamos Ino, tenemos una misión que cumplir, no podemos dejar que nuestros sentimientos se interpongan en el deber.

Repitió las sabias palabras de la Hokage. Ino respiró hondo y exhaló el aire. gesticuló con la cabeza dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo en seguir.

– Shika… perdona por lo de hace un momento… puedes hacer de tu vida lo que gustes.

Para Shikamaru fue un puñal en su pecho. Él no había asumido la culpa de lo que hizo, al contrario, muy estratégicamente dio vuelta la situación para desviar el punto a tratar.

Se sintió la peor basura de Konoha, estaba perdiendo a Ino, pero ganaría así la independencia de la misma. Ella y Sai podrían vivir un amor libre sin estar él como su sombra. Y por otro lado Temari dejaría de joder en cuanto a Ino se refería.

.

.

_*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º_

.

.

La rauda segunda parte la hicieron en completo silencio. No se desviaron en conversaciones y rara vez se detenían a hidratarse, el tiempo apremia y ciertamente a ese paso estarían más prontos a su descanso nocturno.

Ino sin embargo utilizo todo el tiempo que pudo en tratar de pensar cosas que no le hicieran recordar el amargo sabor de boca que le dejo Shikamaru con esas palabras y actitudes tan ruines de parte de él. Ahora más que nunca consideraba que Temari encajaba en las decisiones tan absurdas de Shikamaru. No se lo perdonaría jamás.

Los únicos sonidos que escuchó Shikamaru fueron solo los ligeros golpes de sus pies chocar contra las ramas, el zumbido del viento en sus oídos y el susurro de las hojas al pasar. Con fuerza de voluntad desviaba la mirada para nunca encontrarse con los azules ojos de Ino, verlos sería simplemente el recordatorio de todo lo mal que estaba haciendo. Los asuntos del corazón no deberían formar parte de un ninja, solo conseguían bajar las defensas a cualquier misión de vida o muerte, Shikamaru agradeció en que justamente esta misión fuera sencilla, de lo contrario un kunai ya hubiera atravesado su contrariado cuerpo por prestarle atención a lo que no era importante para él.

¿O si lo era?

La amistad entre un hombre y una mujer era complicada por no decir molesta. Soltó un bufido resignado y miró el cielo, sería conveniente detener la marcha para armar un precario campamento y descansar por la noche. Sus tripas ya le gritaban lo hambriento que estaba. Llamó la atención de todos al estacionarse en una alta rama decidiendo que el sector era lo mejor que encontraría para poder descansar.

Entrada ya la tarde y antes que cayera el anochecer, se dispusieron a armar un campamento momentáneo. Cocinaron algunos de los víveres que cargaban. Shikamaru se preocupó de traer leña para el fuego mientras hacia el amague de una fogata. Choji fue al riachuelo y con paciencia heredada se hizo de algunos cuantos peses para luego limpiarlos y asarlos más tarde en la fogata. Ino y Karui pusieron hiervas varias en las pequeñas ollas que portaban para acompañar dichas proteínas que aseguraba Choji en brochetas artesanales.

Ino estaba visiblemente estable. Su semblante cambio considerablemente pasada unas horas por lo que decidió esconder cualquier congestión que tuviera referente al asunto.

– ¿Te sientes mejor de ánimo? –preguntó Karui a Ino mientras terminaban las ensaladas.

Ino la miró apretando sus labios en clara vergüenza–. Si, te pido disculpas si me desubique… generalmente no lo hago, pero… ya sabes…

– A mí no me digas nada, puedo entender que los hombres nos suelen sacar de quicio, lo importante es que unas cuantas palabras no te pueden agobiar una misión –dijo ella tomando el hombro de Ino con gentileza y sonriendo–. Luego, cuando terminen la cometida, tienes derecho a golpearlo en los bajos sin que él se pueda quejar.

El moreno rostro soltó una mueca malvada a lo que Ino solo pudo reír a carcajadas. Las risas de ambas resonaban por todo el valle, Shikamaru suspiró desganado con las orejas calientes; lo más probable es que estuvieran hablando de chicos.

Ino agradeció con la mirada a Karui, realmente necesitaba alejar pensamientos dañinos que no servían de nada.

– No seas tonta, Ino; no puedes demostrar que él tiene ese poder sobre ti. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es sonreír, recuerda que la mejor arma de una kunoichi es la templanza.

La templanza, que reconfortante se sentía al oír una verdad tan evidente frente a sus ojos. Este claramente no era el final de nada si es que ella no lo quería, por el momento dejaría en paz el odio con Shikamaru, ya estaba demasiado alejada de lo realmente importante en su oficio.

La blonda le regaló una mirada significativa– Tienes razón, odio ser tan sentimental cuando no debo serlo. Shikamaru me desorbito un poco, pero ya pasara…

– Recuerda; solo debes demostrar entereza, que nada de lo que él decida te afecte…

– ¿De que hablan? –se acercó Shikamaru arqueando una ceja.

– De ustedes, los hombres –dijo Karui muy orgullosa, Ino la miró con la boca abierta. Esa chica sí que tenía cojones.

– Tema no menor, sin embargo… –señalo con la cabeza en donde se encontraba Choji–. Su _hombre_ tiene la comida servida, si no se apresuran nos comeremos todo… ya saben, como buenos machos…

Se giró y Karui le sacó la lengua junto con su dedo medio levantado, Ino se volvió a carcajear por la espontaneidad de la kunoichi. Que bien se sentía ahora, no se daría el gusto de demostrar aflicción ni por él ni por nadie.

_'Ya verás, Shikamaru…'_

Choji condimentaba los peces de primera, los Akimichi sabían bastante en lo culinario, claramente quería sorprender a su nueva conquista ocupando los finos ingredientes que siempre cargaba pero que casi nunca compartía.

Luego de asar los peses Karui lo elogio de buena gana comiendo más de uno. Choji solo reía acalorado rascándose su cabeza. Shikamaru ponía de vez en cuando los ojos en blanco cada que su amigo se trataba de engrandecer de acuerdo a su paladar. Ino miraba divertida.

El parloteo termino por darle un buen giro a lo agobiado que Ino y Shikamaru se sentían. Hablar de la guerra shinobi y los diferentes escenarios que cada uno vivió eran temas apasionantes para cada integrante.

Luego de comer y ya estando en evidente confianza, Karui se atrevió a sacar algo de su bolso de viaje.

– Lo saque de la oficina de la Hokage mientras ella no veía –confesó ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros.

Traía una botella de sake, misma que venía de la reserva personal de Tsunade que en ese momento era casi seguro que echaba rayos sobre el personal de trabajo a su alrededor.

– Debe de estar haciendo un linchamiento público con los subordinados –declaró Shikamaru acercando su vaso a Karui quien repartía de manera generosa el licor–, Como sea, agradezco no estar allá en este momento.

– Ni que lo digas –extendía también el brazo Choji.

– Bueno, no es como que sospeche de nosotros… estamos en misión después de todo.

Dijo Ino alzando su cuenco de madera para que el líquido cayera también. Shikamaru la observaba, sonrío sutilmente al ver que ella se recuperaba de su conversación. Ino era una mujer fuerte después de todo. Aun así, le dio un cosquilleo en el estómago saber que ella lo dejaba sin pelear por él. Parecía ligeramente decepcionado. Muy contradictorio ¿No?

– Bueno pues, salud para Tsunade-Sama –levantó el brazo hacia el cielo Karui, los otros se echaron a reír.

Ino entre risas encontró la mirada de Shikamaru y bebió de su copa sin desviar los ojos, él tampoco fue capaz de apartar sus orgullosos ojos.

– ¡Woo! Esto está de miedo –confirmó Choji con su rostro arrugado después de dar el primer sorbo. Luego se bebió lo que le quedaba de un solo trago.

– Cuidado Choji, no creo imaginar que eres un buen bebedor –reía Karui.

– ¡Va! Esto no me hará nada, después de todo, nos criamos bajo este olor al ser testigos oculares de los malos comportamientos de nuestros padres ¿Me convidas un poco más? –extendió el vaso a la morena que sin basilar le sirvió otro poco.

– Eso suena divertido, cuéntame más –propuso la morena entretenida mientras se enfrascaban en una conversación insana sobre la evidencia de los hábitos del antiguo trio Ino-Shika-Cho.

Los otros dos shinobis aún se sostenían la mirada. Ino bebió de un trago el resto de sake al igual que Choji. Con su actitud dejaba en claro su propósito; esta noche quería borrarse. Karui no se hizo de rogar y vertió otro poco a disposición de la rubia.

Shikamaru odiaba que ella bebiera porque no sabía dejarlo al llegar a su límite, haciendo cosas osadas y gritándole a todo el mundo, no por nada tenía tantas enemigas a su corta edad.

Dio un largo trago también a su vaso y sintió como el líquido le quemaba lentamente la garganta, calentándole el estómago de manera rápida. También quería un poco más así que extendió igualmente para que le sirvieran otro corto. En estos momentos se dejó llevar por la irresponsabilidad de ser el comandante de esta misión y se soltó un poco sintiéndose en confianza con sus antiguos camaradas.

– ¿Qué es lo que más llamó tu atención de Konoha estos días? –preguntó una alegre Ino a su nueva compañera. Su papel de cotillas no le quedaba mal, esperaba escuchar uno que otro secreto de alguien o tal vez ¿Porque no? algún ninja que figurara como buen prospecto.

Karui lo medito un poco siendo observada por la curiosidad de todos –Mm… creo que fue Tenten… si, de seguro fue ella.

– ¿Tenten? –preguntó arqueando una ceja, Shikamaru– ¿Qué podría ser?

– Resulta que esa kunoichi es más perspicaz de lo que creen –dijo bebiendo el shot de golpe y soltando un gruñido de satisfacción– ¿Sabían que se quedó con el Bashōsen de Kinkaku?

Choji e Ino abrieron los ojos impresionados, Shikamaru ya estaba al tanto de ello.

– Ya les digo, esa mujer tiene los ovarios bien puestos –necesitó decir la morena.

– No lo sabía –confesó Ino quien no salía de su asombro–, Pero si no me equivoco, para poder hacer funcionar esa cosa necesitas un enorme chakra…

– Y ella lo tiene –respondió Shikamaru seguro–, Dudo que alguien más pudiera usar tal arma, claramente Tenten es de temer.

Choji le dio la razón pensando en quien más podría, hasta que una imagen se le vino a la cabeza–. Temari sería completamente capaz, después de todo el elemento viento es su fuerte, no olviden como mando a volar a Tenten en los exámenes chunin. Dios, eso sí que fue aterrador…

La sola mención de Temari le revolvió el estómago a Ino, bebió su licor de golpe llenando de nueva cuenta su diminuto vaso. Shikamaru hizo una mueca frustrada.

– ¿Temari? ¿La kunoichi de Suna? –se impresiono Karui.

– La misma –respondió Ino con una sonrisa ladina a Shikamaru.

– Esa mujer sí que es buena en sus ninjutsus, jamás había visto a una kunoichi mandar tan bien a su escuadrón, no por nada se le dio ese puesto en la guerra.

– Que te puedo decir… es como un hombre fortachón…–Ino seguía con su mueca desfigurada.

– Ino…–Shikamaru rodaba los ojos por el comentario, nada bueno podría salir de ahí si continuaban hablando de Temari.

– ¿Qué? ¿Es mentira? –cuestiono con sorna.

Choji se reía sin malas intenciones, su acalorado rostro dejaba en impresión lo bien que le sentaban las copas de sake.

– ¿Sabias… –comenzó a decir Akimichi a Karui–…que Temari es la pseudo novia de este hombre que ves aquí? –apuntalo a Shikamaru quien dejó escapar un sonoro resoplido siendo la burla de los presentes.

– Viejo, ya te dije que ella no es mi novia…

– Valla, Shikamaru, pero que bien te lanzas ¿he? Mira que fijarte en la princesa de la arena, hombre, tu sí que tienes bien clara las cosas –aseguró Karui ofreciéndole otro trago a Nara.

– Tal vez sea por interés…–afirmó Ino vengativa.

– Te equivocas –dijo Shikamaru en una clara batalla de miradas, Ino le dio el mejor de los desprecios bebiendo nuevamente–. De todas formas, creo que no deberíamos hablar de los que no están presentes, no nos rebajemos a eso –dijo con tranquilidad bajo la risa de los otros dos.

– Tienes razón…–reía Karui.

Ino no apartaba la mirada ceñuda, Shikamaru como siempre desviaba la conversación para salir airoso de cualquier evento que pudiera perjudicarle, a él o a Temari. Decidió que no le importaría por el momento y se dedicaría a pasarlo bien junto al sake.

Pasado un tiempo prudente de estar bebiendo era Choji quien ya no hablaba, gritaba y reía feliz; haciendo reír a sus amigos con sus vergonzosas historias pasadas.

Luego quiso salir a orinar invitando a Shikamaru a que lo acompañara, este aceptó la oferta y se perdieron en el bosque.

– Oye, Shikamaru…–llamó.

– ¿Mm? –se limitó a responder.

– ¿Qué pasa con Ino? –preguntó sin quitar la vista a lo que estaba haciendo para luego terminar.

– Viejo… Es Ino, sabes cómo se comporta por mínimas cosas –trató de resistirse en hablar.

– Shikamaru, eres mi mejor amigo, Ino también lo es. Ambos son muy importantes para mí, te pido por favor; sea lo que sea que esté pasando entre ustedes, que pienses bien en la manera en que estas llevando todo esto, sabes que tú puedes soportar más cosas que Ino. No le hagas daño –pidió esta vez con expresión de ruego.

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua, entendía los sentimientos de Choji a la perfección.

– No te preocupes, estamos bien…–mintió para aliviar el semblante de su leal amigo.

– ¿Lo dices en serio? –pregunta relajando los músculos.

– Claro, para que te mentiría…

Choji trato de confiar como en múltiples ocasiones en Shikamaru, después de todo mentir no formaba parte en la personalidad de Nara…

_Pero eso sí que era una mentira, Shikamaru podía ser muy astuto en su vida, incluso para personas que asegurarían conocerlo…_

– ¡Genial! –le dice feliz dándole una palmadita en la espalda–, Entonces…

– ¿Qué?... –pregunta dudoso entrecerrando los ojos, presentía que Choji le saldría con un favor.

– ¿Podrías tu e Ino… dejarnos un momento a solas? –pregunta colorado por la vergüenza y por el trago.

– ¡Estás loco! –responde este. No solo era una mala idea, era una terrible idea. Sabía que no podía andar por ahí con Ino después del terrible desacuerdo en el cual habían quedado.

– Anda Shikamaru, hazlo por tu amigo… –rogó Choji abriendo sus brazos –. Solo será un rato, además les serviría a ustedes para arreglarse de lo que paso antes…

– Sabía que andabas de cotillas con Karui… –acusó fastidiado.

– Bueno es que… me pareció raro tu comportamiento y pues… decidimos dejarlos solos para que pudieran hablar.

La mirada de Shikamaru denotaba un dejo de querer hacer su Kage-Kubishibari no Jutsu con su amigo. Al final solo prendió un cigarro y hecho el humo a la nada con pesadez.

– Bueno, ya no importa…

– ¿Entonces?… hazlo por mi… creo tener una posibilidad con Karui… al parecer le agrado y…

Shikamaru levantó la palma de su mano entre ellos, no quería escuchar más. Choji estaba demasiado entusiasmado para arruinar su júbilo.

– Está bien –se resignó–, Pero si Ino no quiere, no puedo hacer más.

Ambos pensaron en alguna manera sutil de alejar a Ino de la compañía para el acometido de Choji. Luego volvieron a la fogata y encontraron a las chicas bebiendo muy risueñas. Nara expulso aire de sus pulmones, se sentó junto a Ino y bebió otro poco. De frente estaba Choji quien no le quitaba la mirada, con fastidio Shikamaru rezongaba bajo su vaso. Si tan solo Choji supiera lo que le estaba requiriendo; si tan solo supiera lo delicado de la situación, no pediría tal desfachatez.

Suspiró abandonando todo intento por alejar a Ino, se sintió nervioso, no sabía la reacción que ella tendría, pero ciertamente tenía solo dos opciones; o era rechazado de golpe o la rubia vería la oportunidad de seguir con la posibilidad de hacerlo cambiar de opinión en cuanto a su amistad.

Esperó paciente a que las chicas hicieran una brecha en su conversación para poder participar en ella, todo esto bajo la inquietante mirada de Choji que bebía cada vez con más prisa.

Luego de un rato y tratando de llamar la atención de las féminas, Shikamaru logró cambiar palabras vacías con Ino. Llegó el turno de Choji para llamar la atención de Karui y así dejar camino libre a Nara para que _invitara_ a pasear a Ino lejos de ahí.

– Ino… –llamó suavemente a lo que ella giró a verle– ¿Te parece si caminamos un rato…? –dijo rascándose la nuca y maldiciendo por lo bajo.

– ¡No! –respondió seca. Él quedó sorprendido, indudablemente Ino volvía a ser la misma.

– Pero…

– Pero nada Shikamaru, dijiste que me alejara de ti, eso pienso hacer entonces –le hizo un desprecio de niña, ahora ella mandaría el asunto. Ino no pudo más que reír al saberse superior esta vez.

Para Shikamaru las cosas se complicaban y eso quería decir; problemático. Pensó rápidamente en una propuesta que ella no pudiera rechazar. Así que se le ocurrió contarle muy escuetamente lo que Choji quería. Sabía que Ino no se podría negar, ella también deseaba ver a Akimichi feliz, sin estorbar.

– Bueno, no lo hagas por mí, pero…

Señaló con la cabeza a la pareja que reía muy entusiastamente. La rubia observó a Choji y se veía feliz; dudó un minuto, sabiendo que si aceptaba tendría que marcharse con Nara y probablemente seguiría la discusión. Sin ánimos de estorbar a los recientes amigos, decidió entonces que lo acompañaría al bosque.

– Esta bien, pero no te acerques a mi –susurró para no llamar la atención, expresándose de manera altanera y orgullosa tal como era la mayoría de las veces.

Shikamaru suspiró agobiado. Choji le debería el alma después de esto.

– Vamos a caminar por allí, estaremos cerca así que cualquier cosa nos pegan un grito y llegamos…

Llamó Ino que se paraba tambaleándose y afirmándose de Shikamaru quien la seguía con semblante de hastío. La acometida de la rubia estaba dando resultados exitosos.

– Pero... ¿Estas segura? –preguntó Karui teniendo sus dudas.

Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco– Tranquila, no me la voy a comer…

– Oh, sé que no lo harás, te falta suerte para eso –le guiño el ojo a Shikamaru quien enrojeció mitad por el alcohol y mitad por la suelta boca de Karui.

Ino dejó escapar una risotada poco agradable y se aprovechó para engancharse a molestar a Nara– Descuida, Shikamaru es torpe y muy lento para esas cosas, pero aun así es alguien en quien se puede confiar.

– Si, si, lo que digan –arrastró las palabras Shikamaru, miró a Choji con ganas de matarlo, el otro solo humillo su cabeza haciéndose el desentendido. '_Me debes la vida, viejo…'_

– Déjalos, es bueno que conversen sus asuntos –excusó Choji tomando la mano de la morena.

El pelinegro chasqueó la lengua y caminó junto a Ino. Una vez ya más alejados de sus amigos, la rubia aceleró el paso para tratar de dejarle lejos.

Shikamaru se atosigaba ya con cualquier acción que sus compañeros hiciesen, le entraban ganas tremendas de dejar la misión inconclusa pese a su obligación con la misma. Ino ya se estaba pasando de los límites, si bien era consciente de que ella no discernía con calma sus palabras, no pensó en que su comportamiento le traería tanto fatigo.

Abrumado, encendió un cigarro y exhaló el humo con desazón, observó los pasos de Ino y cuando está llevaba más menos tres metros lejos de él, cayó al suelo efecto de la poca tolerancia al alcohol. El moreno soltó una carcajada y fue en su ayuda, se inclinó para agarrarla del brazo, pero cuando lo hizo fue Ino quien apartó bruscamente humillando la cabeza entre sus hombros.

– ¡No me toques! –alzó la voz con un nudo en su garganta. Shikamaru aun en cuclillas la miró, su quijada se endureció junto con su ceño que cada vez se arrugaba más.

– Basta Ino. Acéptalo, no es el fin del mundo –dijo ya sobrepasado por todo–. Compórtate como una mujer, ya no eres una niña.

Quería seguir, pero enmudeció al ver una cristalina lágrima recorrer la mejilla de ella. Ino se incorporó entonces y siguió su camino en silencio, él no demoró en seguirle los pasos.

– ¡Déjame, no me sigas! –exigió ella girando en sus pies para verle de frente, su semblante estaba rígido, de verdad no quería verlo, pero tenía que ahuyentarlo y la mejor manera era dando la cara.

– Escucha, llevemos esto de la mejor manera posible. Estamos aquí para ayudar a Choji, después puedes seguir con tu molestia –propuso Shikamaru.

Ino frenó su andar ante un enorme tronco de árbol. Lo atisbó asombrada de sus proporciones. Shikamaru estaba atrás de ella. Parecía que Ino lo ignoraba, la rubia se acercó al tronco del árbol y posó una mano en él, siempre dando la espalda al shinobi.

– Sabes Shikamaru… de verdad no te comprendo –su voz era más tranquila –, Me gustaría saber tus reales sentimientos, no interpongas a nuestros padres ni a Sai… y tampoco a Temari. Has evadido el hecho de que me besaste…

Él quedó estupefacto, la sorpresa de la confrontación lo dejo sin habla, sabía que tendría que dar explicaciones tarde o temprano, pero no se imaginó que ella traería a colación el tema. Empuñó su mano libre y con la otra apretó el cigarro que no dejaba de humear.

– No soy tonta, tú mismo lo dijiste, ya no soy una niña. Por lo tanto, merezco la verdad –dijo volteándose con tono descortés, sus ojos se encontraron bajo la radiante luna que alumbraba sus rostros avergonzados– ¡Dímelo!

Exigió haciendo que él se tensara.

– ¡Ya dímelo! –levantó la voz.

Dio una larga calada del cigarro, vio a su costado tratando de evitar la intensa mirada que se posaba cada vez más en él. Tendría que hacerlo, tendría que decirlo, ahora era cuando todo se terminaría de quebrar.

Adiós a su amistad…

Adiós…

Se tocó el arete con su mano libre y tironeo de su lóbulo para tratar de calmar sus emociones y hablar sin que el contenido de lo que quería decir no sonara tan serio como lo que de verdad era.

– Esta bien ¿Quieres que sea sincero?... siento cosas por ti, sentimientos incomodos, perturbadores… ¡Me gustas! no dejo de mirarte, de pensar en…ti. Sé que es irracional dado nuestra basta amistad, sé también que es lo mas absurdo que pudieras escuchar en estos días. Entiendo que mi comportamiento te sobrepase, pero no sé cómo lidiar con esto, es algo que pasa mis niveles de racionalidad… No tengo intensiones de arrastrarte a algo tan… sucio. Es por eso que quiero alejarte de mí…

'_Para salvarte… de mi…'_

'_Para salvarme… de ti…'_

Respondió de pronto. Su mano con el cigarrillo temblaba, todo él estaba hecho nervios, aun no fijaba su vista en ella, pero presentía que estaba igual o peor que él.

El silencio ciertamente otorgaba.

–... Mis intenciones no son tan buenas como parecen –continuó sin poder evitarlo– Entiéndelo, a mí también me cuesta alejarte, también me cuesta aceptarlo. Esto no tiene nada que ver con Temari o Sai… si fuera más honesto; esto es algo completamente físico… perdóname, pero estoy tratando de ser lo más honesto que he sido en toda mi vida. Sé que esto es incómodo… pero es la verdad…

En un acto de valentía la miró, se encontró a Ino abismada con la boca semiabierta, ella se tomó las manos nerviosa y no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada por más tiempo. A Shikamaru el alcohol le había dado la valentía que hasta el momento no había tenido, ahora solo quedaba esperar.

Largos minutos pasaron sin que dijeran una sola palabra, el cigarro se había consumido ya, lo que provocó que él nerviosamente encendiera otro.

– Dime algo… por favor…–pidió lo más claro posible– Grítame, golpéame o tan solo mírame a los ojos…–Shikamaru intentó ahogar una sonrisa.

Ino tenía un enredo en su cabeza ¿Se estaba burlando de ella?

…

¿Lo hacía?

_'NO. Es verdad, él dice la verdad…'_

¿Cómo reaccionar a esa pseudo confesión?

Es posible que la energía de Shikamaru le disparara esa clase de atracción sexual que ella desconocía, las palabras de él la tocaban en unos niveles instintivos de los que ni ella misma tenía conciencia.

La sensualidad del tono de voz tan desganado de Shikamaru despertaba respuestas de atracción que están muy ocultan en su inconsciente, patrones de pensamientos no consientes, esos eran los reales arquetipos que Ino se esforzaba tanto en ocultar, después de todo ya sabía el resultado de ese beso en su habitación.

Que difícil era admitir una atracción mutua por lo demás muy escondida en su mente. Debía admitir que en este preciso momento sentía una chispa que vibraba en su interior, como si siempre hubiera querido escuchar esa voz clamando su necesidad de ella. Ahora más que nunca sentía la necesidad de tocarlo, olerlo, dejarse llevar por él, por la situación, por el momento…

Era menester.

_'Su última oportunidad…'_

– Shika… –dijo en un suspiro entrecortado, un suspiro ahogado, un suspiro con toda la sensualidad del mundo.

Shikamaru la mira significativamente esperando el resultado de tan emotivo sentimiento.

– Bésame…–pidió sin más, ella.

.

.

_*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º_

_._

_._

**N/A: **

Hola! ¿Como están mis querubines? Yo feliz, agradezco tanto amor en sus reviews, espero la historia siga siendo de su agrado y que me dejen una marquita en sus comentarios para saber si seguir con este proyecto que viene del corazón 3

\+ DAngel7: Shikamaru es un genio pero como todos no tiene puntos fuertes en tacto con Ino XD

Gracias, gracias, gracias a todos los que se tomaron un minutito de su tiempo en hacerme feliz!

Un besote a todos!

_._

* * *

_Naruto_ (C) Masashi Kishimoto, Shueisha, Shonen Jump, Pierrot


	6. 06- Sin Retorno

.

_* º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º_

**_Love Hurt_**

_* º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º_

_._

_._

_Es un hecho científico que existe una conexión entre_

_El placer y la culpa._

_Un placer culpable es un pecado,_

_algo que nos avergüenza, que nos deja sintiendo _

_remordimiento y prometiendo que no tropezaremos_

_de nuevo con la misma piedra._

_Pero, ese gusto por lo prohibido, al mismo tiempo nos atrae peligrosamente y,_

_ aunque juremos que nunca más será así,_

_Volvemos a caer _

... _una y otra vez ..._

_._

* * *

**Misión 06:** Sin Retorno

* * *

.

\- Shika ... –dijo en un suspiro entrecortado, un suspiro ahogado, un suspiro con toda la sensualidad del mundo.

Shikamaru la mira difícil esperando el resultado de tan emotivo sentimiento.

\- Bésame ... –pidió sin más, ella.

La impresión del pedido lo conmovió al límite de pensar bien en su siguiente paso, era decisivo, definitivo y absoluto. Si dudaba ahora, entonces todo lo dicho había sido inútil y hasta desmesurado.

Aun así, Shikamaru podrá ver el final de esta historia antes si quiera de comenzar.

Le dio una larga fumada al cigarrillo expulsando el humo mientras caminaba hacia ella. Arrojó la colilla del resto y la pisó en el camino sin siquiera verla. Con ambas manos identificadas el rostro de la mujer que le provocaba impulsos pecaminosos y valor para hacerles frente.

Ino tenía un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo delgado, miraba con ojos ingenuos entreabriendo la boca, ya no aguantaba más, quería sentirlo en sus labios.

La acorraló con su cuerpo haciéndola retroceder y chocando con el árbol tras de sí. Tomó su barbilla y sin contenerse se acercó a sus labios. Ino complicaciones la respiración chocar contra su rostro. Aquella sensación calentó el aire que mutuamente respiraban.

\- Estamos de acuerdo que después de esto será un fastidio ...

Shikamaru intentó tratar de mantener el control de su propio cuerpo, tuvo problemas de las intenciones de Ino. Si no las conocía pronto, terminaría excitándose demasiado como para soportarlo. Miró los labios femeninos y contuvo el impulso de morderlos: se moría por ella, pero necesitaba la aprobación real.

\- Lo quiero ... ahora ... –rogó ella sintiendo los pequeños espasmos que estaban atrapados en su menuda figura.

Solo basto con decirlo. Shikamaru estaba cauteloso con la realidad del momento, estaba siendo subyugado por Ino que compartía la misma necesidad que él. Sonrió al sentirse dominado una vez más por una mujer tan deseada. Tiró de ella aprisionándola en sus brazos y dio comienzo a la ambición de su mente y cuerpo.

Se hundió en su boca con vehemencia; un beso húmedo y enteramente pasional los abrazó a ambos, fue un beso cargado de necesidad, con ímpetu reprimido y lleno de deseo.

Shikamaru no se resuelve los deseos anhelados que guardaba en su mente; aprovechó cada segundo en saborear toda la profundidad de la boca de ella, se asquerosamente afortunado. Grabando con sus temblorosas manos la cintura de la chica, apretando la misma entre sus palmas las que muy probablemente dejaran rastros enrojecidos, pero eso no les importa.

Ino daba suspiros cuando podía, la besó con tal fuerza que tuvo que aferrarse a los brazos del hombre para no caer. Un gruñido ronco salió de la boca de Shikamaru, estaba al límite, el contacto de sus labios y los de ella resonaban por todo su cuerpo entrecortando toda su respiración.

Ino separó sus labios por algo de aire después de ese beso tan desmedido. Lo miró unos segundos sorprendida, aún tenía su boca abierta y los labios húmedos. Sentía una extraña y atrayente efervescencia, todo en ella era excitación. Se estaba despertando la fogosidad muy bien conocida.

_¿Pero con Shikamaru?_

Si, con él. No con Sai, no con otro, solo Shikamaru.

No dio espacio a la duda, lo que quería, lo que desea ahora y de otras formas que nunca imagino. Los efectos bajo la influencia del alcohol y sobre todo la inesperada sensualidad de él, producidos en ella un interés más allá de toda lógica.

Shikamaru respiraba agitado; la sangre le corría hirviendo por todo su organismo, su cuerpo estaba tenso, sus manos aun temblaban sobre la cintura de su amiga. Quería continuar ¡Oh, sí que quería! Con sus fuerzas flaqueando dudaba si serían capaces de retroceder en caso de que obtuviera una negativa de su camarada.

Para su deleite y sorpresa, esta vez fue ella la que unió el contacto denotando gusto por el mismo; Necesitamos un ritmo calmo y pausado, saborear un beso prohibido y anhelado al mismo tiempo, una contrariedad en sus propios sentimientos que la impulsaba a seguir aprovechando el beneficio del _ahora_ y no del _mañana_ .

Ella paso rápido gradualmente, su _amigo_ seguía todas las instrucciones al pie de la letra o mejor dicho al pie de la lengua. Tenían una lucha dentro de sus bocas, sus manos curiosas viajaban por el cuerpo del otro memorizando detalles de los mismos. Acalorados se separaban de cuando en cuando echándose una mirada cómplice de sus actos infundados para el resto de la gente.

Shikamaru se apegó más al curvilíneo cuerpo que deseaba con locura, Ino quedo más hundida en el gran tronco del árbol a sus espaldas. Subió sus brazos para aferrarse en el cuello del hombre y rasguñar algunas partes solo por gusto, para llevarlo con ella a la locura compartida. Y dio mucho resultado, él después de un suspiro que no recordaba haber contenido, separó sus labios y con atrevimiento los arrastró por la mejilla de ella hasta que se internó en su largo y blanco cuello.

La kunoichi gimió por el contacto en su piel sensible y estimulada, esto paralizó por un momento al ninja, tensó con precisión, besó entonces el sector y suspiro de nueva cuenta.

\- Aun podemos parar y fingir que esto nunca sucedió ...

Shikamaru susurró sin aliento, respirando jadeante en cada caricia que daba, la libido era más fuerte que su control, después de todo, por fin podría sorber y degustar tan perfumada piel.

Ino soltó un gemido que dejaba en completa evidencia su deseo de seguir ¿Para que parar ahora? No tenía sentido en su mente que poco y nada deseaba entender. Tenerlo en su cuello y sentir que él respiraba agitadamente la hizo sentir viva, deseada. Las piernas le fallaron en respuesta de la calentura que tuvo éxito en ese momento.

\- No creo que eso cambie las cosas ... ¡Ah!

Jadeó ante un pequeño pero sensual mordisco en su hombro.

Fueron a dar lentamente al suelo. Él cayó sobre ella, la miró increíblemente por varios segundos, respirando completamente fuera de sí. Estaba seguro; quería todo de ella, quería, sin arrepentimiento, pertenecerle esa noche. El contacto de sus cuerpos y emociones no domadas despertaban todas las terminaciones nerviosas del mismo.

Adiós sensatez ...

Adiós ...

Ino estaba en el suelo sonrojada, su respiración era peor que la de Shikamaru. Contempló al moreno con excitación, que extraño era ver la imagen del chico sobre ella, respirando del mismo aire sensual del ambiente, algo que nunca se imagino estaba pasando ante sus ojos y ella no oponía resistencia alguna. Lo disfrutaba, estaba disfrutando del goce del momento, de la locura escondida que ambos guardaban sin ser consientes.

Tanto tiempo juntos no pudieron solo significar una gran amistad, estaban unidos por hilos rojos del destino y, siendo consientes, ya lo sabían.

La voluptuosidad en ambos era completa y verdadera. El erotismo y la pasión se vieron en el ambiente cálido en el que ellos habían trabajado. Ino específicamente la necesidad de ser tocada por esas manos que siempre tuvieron su lado.

\- No me importa…

Necesitó repetir en baja voz. Estaba expuesta, expuesta a cualquier cosa que a él se le ocurriera. Pero Shikamaru aún estaba inmóvil, la observaba de arriba sin producir palabra. Ino comenzó a inquietarse por este actuar; no quería que él inesperadamente se convenciera de que esto estaba siendo un error, quería mantenerlo con ella, prolongar el acto, así como estaban, juntos.

Posó sus manos en las mejillas del chico, se inclinó hacia arriba y se hundió nuevamente en sus labios. Shikamaru se dejó hacer, cerrando los ojos. Un beso sensual comenzó, cargado de todos los sentimientos del momento, cargado también por el sabor a licor y nicotina.

\- Shika ... –suspiró en sus labios.

A él se le apretó el estómago ¿Qué pasaría si Ino detenía el acto ahora? le entró un pánico escuchar lo que sigue seria la petición de ella.

\- Tócame ...

Pidió con voz entrecortada. Shikamaru estaba impresionado y admirado por la actitud de Ino tan audaz y atrevida.

Sintió celos de Sai.

_Sai ..._

La envidia crecía, y seguiría creciendo en su vida sin notarlo. Por el momento estaba muy complacido a disfrutar la satisfacción que el entorno le entregaba.

Volvió a besarla esta vez con más apuro. La sobreexcitación le dio fuerzas y valentía para besarle nuevamente el cuello; su mano derecha viajo por las caderas de ella quien se arremolinaba bajo él. Subió la palma hasta llegar al inicio de uno de sus senos, dudando si apretar o solo dejar la mano quieta. Ino necesito suspirar al contacto, lo que para Shikamaru fue luz verde en seguir con su acometida. Rozó el pezón con su dedo pulgar apretando con los otros dedos todo lo restante. Ino volvió a gemir más fuerte que antes lo que provocó en él un gruñido con la misma intensidad y seguido de eso un mordiscó suave en el hueco del hombro de la rubia.

La sangre se estaba comenzando a agolpar entre sus piernas. Ino considerado de intensificar el contacto cuerpo a cuerpo. Suspiró bajo de él, abrió las piernas para acomodarse mejor y así sentir el bulto que el chico ya tenía bien formado.

El contacto de sus partes íntimas para ambos fue casi tan satisfactorio como un orgasmo. Shikamaru tuvo el peso de las piernas de Ino sobre sus caderas y su espalda, esto hizo que su propio cuerpo se acoplara mucho mejor entre las blancas y largas piernas de la chica. Él comenzó a mejorar y restablecer en aquel lugar, cargando toda la extensión de su apretado miembro sobre la ingle de ella. Sus respiraciones daban notoriedad en el apuro de consumar el acto sin ropa que los separara.

Shikamaru deslizó su mano derecha por debajo del brasier de Ino, tocó con experiencia aprendida de relaciones anteriores. El beso era tan profundo que por momentos chocaban los dientes, Ino atrevida como ya estaba, mordía el labio del chunin tironeando y succionando al mismo tiempo. Él suspiraba cerrando los ojos, estaban hechos puro deseo. En un acto vehemente, llevó su mano a la entrepierna de ella pasando por debajo de su falda. Llegó a su intimidad y rozó con sus preguntas dedos notando lo húmedo que se sentían. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los azules de ella, podría decir que estaba pidiendo permiso para tocar un gusto.

\- Puedes hacerlo ...

Responde ella a la pregunta que no se realizó con palabras. Shikamaru la besó entonces salvajemente y hundió sus dedos por encima de sus labios bajos. Ino gimió entre el beso que se estaba suscitando. Meneó, entonces, las caderas de abajo hacia arriba para tener un mejor contacto con los dedos que la allanaban.

La rubia se atrevió entonces a pasar una de sus manos en la abultada entrepierna de su amigo. Llegó a su miembro y lo llevó por encima del pantalón de arriba hacia abajo con su palma abierta.

El contacto provocó que Shikamaru casi perdiera la fuerza del brazo que lo afirmaba para una mejor posición. Se consideró en la gloria al estar siendo tan aceptado en esta loca lujuria compartida, le excitaba cada movimiento, cada caricia y cada suspiro que ella le regalara. Ni en sus mejores sueños había pensado que esto podría ser realidad. Volvió a su posición original. La había perdido desde arriba, su cara estaba iluminada por la luna.

\- Te ves hermosa…

Logró decir, estaba algo desencajado mientras ella seguía tocando su entrepierna. Él le regalo entonces una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Ino juró sentir una oleada caliente en todo su cuerpo. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, sintiendo que la temperatura del lugar y su propio cuerpo ascendía hasta dejarla asfixiada.

Se encorvó al sentir los dedos que trataban de entrar lentamente. Se ruborizo de solo pensarlo. Estaba caliente y él también.

\- Shika ... házmelo ...

Pidió finalmente entre jadeos dolorosos por sentir invadida su entrada intima. Quería más que nunca tenerlo dentro de ella.

Shikamaru tuvo un extraño y excitante escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Sentir la suavidad de la parte que rozaba descaradamente con los dedos, más los besos tan pasionales y, aparte de todo eso como si fuera poco, ella tocaba su entrepierna que pedía a gritos dejar salir su hinchada erección.

Todo eso lo tenía loco, pero ¿Hacerle el amor? ¿Consumar el sexo? ¿Aquí y ahora? Por su puesto que él quería ¡Claro que sí! Tomar la decisión no le habría costado nada si no fuera porque cayó en cuenta de lo que Ino le había confesado días antes. _Era virgen. _Y como toda chica virgen, sueña con su primera vez, sueña con ser amada, tocada y acariciada con respeto, eso que estaban teniendo allí en el suelo no era exactamente respeto, él no había pensado bien las cosas. Ella estaba sobre el pasto, con su cabello rubio desperdigado por todo el suelo. Se estaba comportando como un patán, su excitación no lo dejaba ver con claridad las cosas. No haría de la primera vez de Ino algo tan precario, quería que ella lo recordara de la mejor forma.

Frenó su apasionante beso retirando su mano de la entrepierna de ella. Ino dejó descolocada ante tal reacción.

\- Estamos destinados a las cosas demasiado rápido, creo que ... deberíamos pensarlo mejor ...

Se incorporó en el suelo junto a ella quien en acto seguido también se vio afectado.

\- Pero ... pensé que ... –Ino quedó sobresaltada.

\- No me malinterpretes ... –se apuró en decir, la jalo y la besó suavemente en los labios para reafirmar lo dicho– Sé que eres virgen y te agradezco que quieras darme ese honor, pero ...

Ino ya no entendía nada ¿Qué estaba tratando de decir Shikamaru con todo eso? ¿Para qué le agradecía si no actuaría como ella se lo pedía? De pronto todo se volvió confuso y comenzó a temblar.

\- Creo que no es el lugar idóneo para ambos, me gustaría tomarme la atribución y el atrevimiento de poder elegir algo más a tu altura ...

Confesó Shikamaru sonrojado, necesitamos que quede claro un próximo acercamiento, por ahora era mejor dejarlo pendiente. Ino se sonrojo, de pronto experimentó un cosquilleó en el estómago. Estaba ilusionada, aunque no quisiera notarlo, lo sabía bien; se estaba ilusionando con algo que era totalmente irrisorio. Aun así, quería estar seguro de un futuro.

\- Entiendo si no quieres hacerlo ahora ... pero después ...

\- Después lo decidiremos ...

Respondió él sacando un nuevo cigarro de su chaqueta. Ninguno de los dos era claro con sus sentimientos. Cuando llega a Konoha las cosas tal vez cambian, era lo más probable; por el momento se aventurarían a lo que iban. Así lo entendieron ambos.

Dejaron pasar unos minutos para volver a hablar, la vergüenza crecía en ambos evitando juntar miradas. El libido ya había descendido lo suficiente como para pensar bien la situación.

\- Si vamos a seguir así ... me gustaría que nadie se enterara –confesó Ino.

\- Opino lo mismo ...

Soltó el humo de sus labios, todo se volvería más complicado y problemático luego de retomar sus vidas, Shikamaru tenía sus dudas en si esto resultó así como estaban proponiendo. Sería sospechoso para todos si ellos eran evidentes con sus comentarios o sus comportamientos, no pueden llegar a ser descubiertos por nadie de la aldea. Al final traería más preocupaciones, pero la recompensa era demasiado grande.

\- Mis sentimientos con Sai no tiene nada que ver en esto ...

Habló ella con firmeza, a Shikamaru se le apretó la garganta ¿Por qué sacar a Sai a la conversación? se molestó y chasqueó la lengua. No era necesario que ella se lo recordara, no era el momento para ello:

\- ¿Qué tal si por hoy no hablamos de terceros? Vivamos esta experiencia solo nosotros dos, nadie tiene porque enterarse de nada ...

Esas palabras lograron apaciguar el desorden de sentimientos que invadía a Ino. La excitación comenzó a bajar cuando grabé a Sai; tenía un ardor en el estómago, estaba siendo infiel y eso dolía hasta la médula. La calentura que había aflorado nubló cualquier otro pensamiento, había actuado precipitadamente.

Alzó la vista con timidez y vio que los oscuros ojos de Shikamaru no se apartaban de ella, evaluando sus gestos, pero aun así tenía una expresión tierna; se le mantuvo tranquilo, sereno y hasta cierto punto se le notaba satisfecho. Ino no pudo descifrar nada más en esos ojos. Eran amigos y compañeros desde hace tantos años, pero ni siquiera así pudo saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de este.

Lo que tuvieron en el bosque fueron los sinceros sentimientos de ambos. Ino sabía eso, estaba segura que no había actuado así por el hecho de haber bebido alcohol, esto iba más allá de algo tan banal como eso. Comenzó a entender que los sentimientos que tenía por Shikamaru eran así de grandes, tan grandes como para querer intimar con él. Comprendido, de cierta manera, que no quería separase de él por nada del mundo, se retendrían egoístamente incluso si ambos han tenido vidas paralelas con otras personas.

Ella no dejó a Sai, lo que quería de igual manera. Él era un hombre dañado que necesitaba una familia que lo acogiera y limpiara el odio de una vida llena de obediencia y soledad. Sintió que un líquido amargo le registró la tráquea hacia arriba, náuseas al pensar en algo tan retorcido como mantener una relación con Sai y otra clandestina con Shikamaru. Pero estaba segura -tal vez por orgullo- que no dejaría a ninguno de los dos. Shikamaru le pertenecía tanto como Sai.

Observó nuevamente al ninja genio, estaba sentado apoyado con una mano hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia el cielo.

' _No te alejes de mí ...'_

Pidió en su mente. Se acercó a él para no perder el contacto que necesita para estar seguro de lo que necesita. Pegó su espalda al costado del cuerpo del hombre. Shikamaru sonrio de satisfacción sincera al sentirla a su lado. Apagó el cigarro y pasó el brazo por la espalda de Ino trazando círculos con los dedos en sincero afecto.

\- Mujer, estas helada ¿Tienes frío?

Ino sonrío al escuchar ese timbre de voz tan burlón.

\- Si –se limitó a decir aferrándose al cuerpo de él.

\- No me molestas que nos quedemos así toda la noche, pero ... creo que podríamos volver a la fogata con los otros ...

\- ¡No! –Expresó apresurada–, No quiero volver ... que tal si nos quedamos a dormir aquí ... tú y yo ...

Su sonrojo se ocultó bien en la oscuridad del bosque, pero para Shikamaru era obvio que existía. Sopló aire y se incorporó de pie dejándola abajo.

\- Bien, espérame aquí, iré por los sacos de dormir al campamento.

\- Te acompaño, no creas que me dejaras sola aquí en el bosque, sabes que odio cuando lo haces ...

Rieron mientras emprendían la marcha, Ino perdió la mano de Nara haciendo que él la viera de reojo y le regalara una sonrisa genuina– Cobarde –le susurró pellizcándole la mejilla lo que le ganó un capón en el brazo.

La noción del amor libre que ambos presagiaban para su retorcido romance de una noche era, sin duda, enfermiza. Mentirse sin embargo resultaba prometedor.

Shikamaru no era un soñador como lo era Ino, podría adivinar que esta instancia de tregua corporal no quería decir nada más que eso, algo temporal que los subyugaba y aclamaba por perdurar en un corto plazo.

Aunque sus cuerpos y mentes rogan por el tiempo, no podemos seguir mintiendo por un período prolongado. Mentir significaba daños a su entorno ya ellos mismos. Shikamaru e Ino sin formular la oración, ya lo sabían. Estaban dispuestos a esto valiera la pena de haber cruzado la línea entre la amistad y el deleite de su danza amatoria pronta a venir.

Un amor plástico y vacío que acompañaría el resto de sus vidas. Una mancha en su amistad que nunca sanaría, que, con el paso de los años, los obligaría a seguir mintiendo.

Por suerte no se habían alejado mucho del campamento, ella esperó un poco apartada. Ojeó entre la belleza y no pudo dar con Choji ni con Karui, tal parece que habían abandonado la fogata.

Shikamaru estaba parado al lado del fuego mirando a todas las direcciones sin encontrar una pista de ellos. Se hizo de los sacos de dormir y volvió al lado de Ino. Cuando se encontraron rieron por lo ocurrido.

\- Ese Choji, es más rápido de lo que párese.

Bromearon Llegaron al lugar que momentos atrás había sido su testigo, se dispusieron a buscar madera seca para encender una pequeña fogata que les brindaría caloría en esa fría noche. Sentada frente a ella y se taparon con ambos cobertores.

Ino se recostó sobre el costado de Shikamaru quien pasó su brazo por los delgados hombros y la acurruco debajo de las mantas. El acto había ocurrido muchas veces antes de que resultara natural, aunque ahora de igual manera se había planteado diferente, el rosa de sus cuerpos solo les recordaba que ya había empezado a conocer mejor que antes.

\- ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que me corte el cabello con un kunai? Esa vez que pelee contra Sakura en los exámenes chunin –preguntó ella apaciguando los nervios.

\- Como olvidarlo, pensé que te había abandonado la razón. Estabas como loca que abren demostraciones a Sakura que la apariencia no importaba - resopló burlonamente negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía y arrojaba algunos leños desde la distancia.

Pero eso no es lo que a Ino le gustaba pensar. Su propio significado distaba demasiado de lo que las personas creían saber de ella. Se había cortado su larga cola de caballo sabiendo que a Sasuke le gustaban las chicas de cabellera larga, había tardado años en tenerlo como estaba. Aun así, el verdadero trasfondo que Ino está es, que, aun sabiendo ese dato, no le importa lo más mínimo, pierde su tan amado pelo rubio. Su pseudo amor por el Uchiha al final de cuentas no había sido verdadero porque no había reparado en hacer lo que ella quería. El real amor no parte solo por la imagen.

Cuan errada estaba por ese entonces, tal vez ahora también se equivocaría, pero creía estar segura de su pasión. Si no fuera así, entonces no habría llegado todo por un beso desde el principio.

Entonces vislumbro una parte de sus sentimientos; si ella estaba arriesgando tanto por Shikamaru entonces quería decir que su afecto y pasión por él eran total y completamente verdes. No necesité realizar dobles acciones con él ni con nadie para darse cuenta de que su amigo de la infancia significa algo muy importante para ella, no es necesario mentirse con la promesa de que él llegará a amar, así como lo hicieron otros hombres. Era innecesario mentirse tratando de aparentar que rozaba la perfección, Shikamaru la conocía lo suficiente como para que ella se comportara como ella misma. Genuina

La verdadera Ino que tanto trabajo le dio por hacerse de una imagen impecable. La egoísta, la caprichosa, su verdadera versión sin tapujos. Definitivamente con Shikamaru no tenía que jugar a ser el amante perfecto, eso sería lo que creería.

_¿Podía entonces relajar esa parte falsa suya?_

\- A decir verdad ... te veías bastante horrible con ese chongo tapado detrás de tu cabeza ...

Silencio Luego de unos segundos ella le dio un codazo entre sus costillas mientras se carcajeaban.

No fue necesario hablar sobre lo sucedido, ambos fueron difíciles de experimentar ese momento sin perderlo en repasar palabras diversas ni actitudes erróneas.

El sueño los venció rato después, tendió un saco en el suelo y con el otro se taparon, Shikamaru pasó su brazo por debajo de la cabeza de Ino mientras que con el otro libre la abrazó en su cintura, apegando su delgada espalda a su pecho .

¿Cuántas veces abrían dormitorios juntos de niños? Demasiadas, pensaba Ino, esta ocasión, sin duda, era muy contraria a cualquier otra. Ahora era osado, sería como si fuera la primera vez que estaban tan cerca en un acto normal como lo era dormir. Observó el fuego que tenía de frente, la fogata brillaba en la noche tan oscura. Escuchó la respiración y un sobresalto que venía de Shikamaru, era evidente que ya tenía pérdidas dormitorio. Sonrió con ternura y apresó la mano que sujetaba su cintura.

La tranquilidad era mutua, como siempre lo había sido.

.

_* º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º_

.

\- Oigan, chicos ... ya despierten ... el desayuno nos espera ...

Somnoliento Shikamaru trató de abrir los ojos siendo casi imposible, el sol le quemó las retinas. Ino se acomodó más de bajo del saco, lo abrazó con torpeza, emitiendo una queja por la luz del sol y la bulla de Choji.

\- Bueno, me alegra ver que las cosas están bien entre ustedes, pero de verdad, tengo hambre –confesó Karui, poniendo ambas manos en sus caderas.

\- Iremos en seguida –dijo Shikamaru enviando y restregándose el rostro.

Esperó con pereza a que sus compañeros se retiraran, miró a Ino quien sostenía una sonrisa natural acompañada de un sonrojo evidente. Shikamaru comprobó en el mismo momento todo lo que siempre supo: Ino era realmente una belleza.

Resistiendo las grandes ganas que tenia de abalanzarse sobre ella, optó por lo más elegante en ese momento, se acercó y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

Ino cerró los ojos y volvió a sonreír cuando él se alejó de su rostro, se tapó rápidamente con la frazada riendo por los nervios. Verificar que exista una fogata consumida y un enorme árbol a sus espaldas era la muestra que ella necesitaba para saber que todo había sido real. Aunque su mente le gritaba que podría estar consternada por lo ocurrido, la verdad era que se encontró en paz obtuvo la misma.

_Todo era real ..._

Shikamaru ahora era real para ella ...

Shikamaru sonrío y trató de sacarle la manta de encima, más ella se resistía riendo.

\- Mujer, ya madura ...

Ino soltó la manta y del golpe golpeó la mitad superior de su cuerpo para brindarle un fugaz beso y así evitar que este siguiera hablando.

\- Shh, aprende un comportamiento cuando despiertas al lado de una chica ...

Exigió traviesa. Shikamaru entonces la toma de los hombros y la arrojó de vuelta al suelo tomando la manta y cubriéndolos a ambos. Sería imposible negar que debajo de ese saco se daban inicio a los besos más apasionados que dos individuos afectados regalarse en una mañana como esa. Si observa largo y tendido luego de su muestra de afecto, ninguno necesita decir algo al respecto, lo que otorgará algún comentario al asunto.

\- No es como si fuera la primera vez que despertamos juntos –obvió Shikamaru para hacerla enojar.

\- Si, pero eso era antes ... ahora es distinto ... no me hagas tener que explicártelo ...

Rodó los ojos sonrojándose mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a doblar su saco. Shikamaru se siguió seguido abrazándose de la cintura de Ino, apegándola a su torso.

\- ¿Explicarme qué? –Dijo con una sonrisa juguetona–. Que yo recuerde no tuvimos _sexo_ –le susurró con gruesa voz en su oído, un escalofrío la grabado en gran parte de su cuerpo hasta morir en su vientre.

\- Bueno, te tranquilizara saber que no opuse resistencia. Muy por el contrario ... –dijo consiguiendo zafarse del agarre del hombre. La verdad era que su pequeño cuerpo temblaba ligeramente por las muestras de atención de Shikamaru.

Ino había nacido para ser mimada, por lo que las caricias de Shikamaru nunca habían ajenas a ella. Aun desde la más tierna infancia el mayor comportamiento de él rivalizaba con las amables decisiones que tenía con ella.

Ino le dio la espalda para terminar de hacer el orden en el precario campamento, quería evitar mostrar sus incomodos sonrojos a Shikamaru. Necesitó hacer una broma al respecto para recuperar la confianza.

\- Será mejor que vayas pensando en una estrategia para convencerme de seguir en esto –pronunció soltando una risa socarrona imaginando la cara de Nara.

Shikamaru sonrió por el entusiasmo de Ino y negó con la cabeza a esas palabras. Así era ella; siempre complicado el dominio del asunto, era una mujer compleja, mandona y problemática. Salir de su zona de confort por Ino no parecía el mejor de los aviones, sobre todo si eres Shikamaru Nara, un ser que no se mueve su trasero sin que sea necesario. Sin embargo, Ino Yamanaka _es_ y _sería_ la única excepción de su vida.

Valía completamente la pena intentarlo. Aun si eso los destruye en algo que claramente sería una ilusión.

\- Que problemático –chasqueó Shikamaru rascándose la cabeza.

Sin darle más vueltas y precisas que podrían ser vistos en algo, arreglaron las cosas y se acercaron al campamento con los demás. Agradecieron que los chicos se preocuparan de elegir su desayuno.

Cabe destacar que ninguno de los cuatro hizo el menor comentario de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

\- Me preguntaba… –habló Karui–, ¿Les molestaría si me doy un rápido baño en el río antes de partir? –Preguntó luego de ordenar y guardar sus cosas al igual que los demás–. Cerca de aquí vi unas cascadas y unos pozos naturales ¿Te gustaría venir, Ino?

\- Claro, suena prometedor.

Minutos después se encontraban en los pozos de agua que Karui había mencionado anteriormente. Con rapidez se despojaron de sus ropas y entraron bajo el calor del sol.

\- ¿Y? –Agudiza la mirada Karui.

\- ¿Y? –Necesita repetir Ino haciendo oídos sordos.

\- Ya dime ¿Lograste resolver tus diferencias con Shikamaru? –Preguntó sin más, sabiendo la respuesta claramente.

\- La gran mayoría ...

\- Bien ... ¿Puedo preguntar algo más?

La blonda se tensó preparándose para lo obvio– Claro…

\- ¿Cuál es tu relación con él?

Ino se sonrojó y prefirió hundir toda su cabeza en el agua para esconderse. Salió al cabo de unos segundos respirando exageradamente.

\- Solo somos buenos amigos ... –Acotó Ino a su favor, tratando de esconder de sobremanera su abochornado rostro.

\- Ya ... amigos ... –repitió la morena no del todo convencida.

La rubia Yamanaka era muy perspicaz porque era ella quien le gustaba jugar a ser la cotilla, de ninguna manera dejaría entrever algún detalle poco decoroso que la acusara de algo inmoral.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué te traes con Choji? –Preguntó ahora Ino para desviar la atención.

\- Que te puedo decir, me gusta mucho.

La confesión dejó pasmada a Ino quien ya pudo intuir la respuesta de Karui, sin dudas la morena no se andaba con rodeos. La sinceridad en Karui fluía de manera libre, muy contrario a Ino quien escondía perfectamente emociones acusatorias a su falta de acciones consecuentes. Esto provocó una ligera envidia en su corazón.

\- Eso es bueno, Choji es una excelente persona ... es muy sincero y muy leal ... –respondió minutos después.

\- Lo es, sin duda –aseguró Karui mientras tallaba su cuerpo–. Choji es un libro abierto, una persona demasiado sincera y eso es lo que me gusta.

\- Me alegra que valores eso –finalmente Ino pudo sonreír con sinceridad.

\- ¿Sabes? No todos los días se encuentran hombres como Choji, es el tipo de chico extinto. Digo ¿Quién no se arriesgaría a alguien así? –Ríe la morena.

Ino la observaba mientras limpiaba su cabello. Karui era muy franca en cuanto a sus sentimientos, un libro abierto al igual que Choji. No pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia.

\- Es gentil y bondadoso –siguió Karui sin esperar respuestas de su acompañante–, Eso es lo que me ha precavido, él no necesita esconder lo que siento o pienso, incluso si no me lo ha preguntado. No merece escuchar mentiras ...

Karui embarraba su cuerpo con jabón, se notaba un leve sonrojo en sus morenas mejillas, prueba de lo que definía y era era real. Ino se estremeció, todo lo que Karui había mencionado sobre Choji era verdad, ella lo sabía, sin embargo, sin evitar pensar que esas mismas cualidades las compartía Sai.

_Sai ..._

Su mente comenzó a divagar mientras aún sostenía la vista en Karui, ella también había encontrado ese amor real en su nuevo novio, el amor de Sai era verdadero e incondicional, Ino no tenía que escucharlo de su boca, ella simplemente lo creía. El escalofrió le grabó el cuerpo debajo del agua, ella no era reciproca de la misma manera que lo era él.

Se pensó avergonzada al pensarlo. Aun así, la vergüenza giró en el sentido contrario, reflexionando en que Shikamaru conoció perfectamente esos comportamientos egoístas y aun con todo eso él la había aceptado, por lo que era, por la verdadera _ella_ . La _real _ _Ino_ .

_Shikamaru ..._

¿Cómo era posible? Hasta hace un par de días, ambos disfrutan de su incondicional compañía y bastón con una noticia de sus padres para todo el mundo que construyeron se desmoronara con facilidad. Eso realmente no era amistad verdadera ¿Entonces qué era? Sentimientos ocultos renacidos en su corazón de mujer mimada, podrían madurar y comenzar a ver las decisiones que ella misma sorteaba, podrían hacerse cargo de sus acciones. Aunque compartió una sola noche de poca moderación, reconocer que Shikamaru estaba entrando en su piel era necesario para elegir sus próximos pasos a seguir.

¿Valia la pena? Completamente Shikamaru -sin saberlo- destruye la relación de ella y Sai. Él se llevó su aliento junto con la lealtad a su novio.

_Sai ..._

¿Pero y Sai? ... a él le estaba mintiendo. Sai no conocía bien la personalidad de Ino, y no era su culpa, más bien era de la rubia quien no se mostraba natural ante la persona que aseguraba _amar_ . No lo quería decepcionar con su forma real de ser.

Que tonta fue al pensarlo, por supuesto que Sai sabía eso y más, pero en su pequeña y perturbada mente, no lo notaría.

Entonces se trató de convencer que era solo para divertirse, para conservarlos y con recelo a los dos; Sai ya Shikamaru.

Así es como afloraba nuevamente la peor parte de Ino; la mezquina, la codiciosa, pero, sobre todo -la actitud que gobernaba todas las otras- la Ino celosa. Necesitaba saberse dueña de ambos y no sentir que Temari le quitaba a uno de sus dos hombres tan fácilmente. Al fin y al cabo, después de esto, ella conservaría mucho de Shikamaru, sentimientos incluidos. Era suyo por derecho eterno.

_Divertirse ..._

_Retenerlo ..._

\- Oye, Ino ¿Estas lista ya? ¿Nos vamos?

La rubia se sobresaltó e hizo un hombre de ya haber terminado. Son muertos y se apresuraron a salir para encontrarse con los compañeros de equipo quienes se habían ido río abajo.

.

_Algunos comportamientos nunca cambian._

_._

Emprendieron la marcha a su nuevo rumbo. Deben aprovechar bien las horas en avanzar la mayor cantidad de tramo para estar mañana a medio día.

Esta vez caminaban en pares. Como era su costumbre, Choji no se apartaba de su nueva morena amiga. Ino y Shikamaru estaban en silencio completo a paso lento detrás de ellos. De cuando en cuanto la rubia lograba rozar las manos con el ninja. Ino comenzaba a sentir calambres en el estómago cada vez que tenía contacto; lo miraba de soslayo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, es como si nunca antes lo hubiera ojeado con detenimiento. Se sonrojó al recordar que por poco se hubiesen casado.

Sin embargo, no todo puede ser agradable, tarde o temprano esta farsa tendrá que terminar. Su amorío no podría seguir al llegar a casa; cada uno tenía su vida y sus ocupaciones con otras parejas. Solo estuvieron comprometidos con el tiempo, el mismo que se le acabaría próximamente cuando volveremos a la realidad.

_Sai ..._

Suspiró con congoja al igual que el futuro inevitable. Shikamaru la oteó en silencio; su agudez para descifrar gestos de Ino problemas le servía en estos casos, la conocía tan bien que ya estaba extrañando que la rubia no se sintiera depresiva por su comportamiento.

Dejar que fluyera su frustración era óptima para seguir en este idilio.

_Que fluya pero que no influya en el actuar de ella ... _

Él trataría, en lo posible, de hacer que este corto y efímero romance durara lo que tendría que durar, siempre y cuando no afecte el estado de Ino, aunque para Shikamaru la respuesta era clara; Ino saldría problemas e incluso lastimada por todo, pero era trascendental dejar que ella se hiciera cargo de sus decisiones, por muy malas que estas cosas. Esta vez no interferiría en la acometida de la rubia.

Decidieron apartar en el camino para comer algo ligero y seguir con la marcha antes de que los abrazara la noche.

Ino estaba muy callada al lado de Karui, esta última la observaba en completo silencio, intuía que su macho estaba asociado a Shikamaru. Volteó a verle encontrando que este último también observó a la rubia con ligera preocupación, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron fue él quien giró la cara haciéndose el desentendido.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, guardaron y siguieron con el plan. Caminaron de la misma manera como ya era costumbre, Ino aun sin emitir palabras claras de su sentir, a Shikamaru ya le entraban sospechas del acto de su compañera. Una vez más, pensó que callaría y se mantendría a raya con los pensamientos de la mujer.

Habrían pasado ya un par de horas y el cielo comenzó a oscurecer, un campamento improvisado era necesario para descansar y recuperar energías para el último tramo que aún les faltaba caminar.

Ino podría mentirse a ella misma, incluso a personas que la amaban, pero la conversación que tuvo con Karui ese día dejó una evidencia total en la rubia.

_Era infiel ..._

Le era infiel a Sai.

El desliz y el incumplimiento hizo él, producía que inevitablemente cayera en cuenta de su culpa. Era infiel y no era la primera vez que lo hizo. Engañada juró que nunca había estado más confusa que en este momento.

_Era infiel ..._

_Una hipócrita ..._

Avergonzada por su nuevo adjetivo, no le queda de otra que aceptarlo, ya era tiempo de madurar y afrontar la consecuencia, por simples o complicados que se le presentaran. Lo ejecutaría de la mejor manera; haciéndoles frente al igual que muchas de sus vivencias, sorteando de la mejor forma posible para no ser sorprendida por nadie que no esté fuera de ella ni ella misma ni Shikamaru. Un secreto celosamente guardado.

\- Ya está bien, Ino ¿Qué está pasando? –Preguntó Shikamaru cuando se vieron alejados del campamento.

El chunin ya no era capaz de ver esa cara tan contrariada, era tiempo de saber la conmoción que perturbaba a su amiga. Ino quien recogía madera seca del suelo para la fogata, volteó inexpresiva.

\- ¿Eh? –Pronunció ensimismada, sus pensamientos la atosigaban y hacían que actuara acto reflejo.

Shikamaru se enderezó y suspiró. Nada bueno vendría de esa cara llena de dudas, advirtiendo que Ino estaba librando una batalla mental con ella misma. Era mejor actuar pronto y alejarla de esos pensamientos que bien sabía él a _qué_ se debía.

\- Vamos Ino, despierta –la agarró de los hombros y la meció hasta que ella fijó sus ojos en los de él–. Otra vez te perdiste en esa mente juguetona –le dio un tierno coscorrón para despabilarla.

\- Shika ... –en ese momento se hizo de una vergüenza inexplicable.

\- ¿Sí? ... –respondió el aludido tomando la quijada de Ino, obligando a que lo mirara.

\- Yo ... yo ... ¿Soy una mala persona? –Preguntó en un hilo de voz, Shikamaru arrugó el entrecejo, cuando ella volvió a desviar su mirada él entonces se obligó a suavizar sus facciones.

\- ¿Lo dices por Sai?

Interrogó firme, soltando el rostro de ella. Ino no respondió. Él entonces se agacho y recogió las ramas que había estado recolectando. Al levantarse echó una mirada a la rubia quien lo vio con ojos muy brillantes, amenazadores en llorar. Suspiró y dejó caer nuevamente las ramas al suelo para enfrentarla. Estaba claro que ella quería hablar del tema, de todas maneras, sería el punto que tenían que tocar tarde o temprano, en este caso más temprano que tarde, lo que no era del todo malo.

Hablar de Sai representaba un gran valor de parte de Ino, si se tratara de otro hombre en alguna otra ocasión no se habría molestado en aclarar sus sentimientos. Pero era Sai, el amor de su vida de quien tenía que hablar.

Resultaba obvio que por mucho valor que ella tuvo en ese momento, dejaría que fuera Shikamaru quien la tranquilizara y dijera que ella estaba libre de culpas, de que las cosas que pasaron eran un desliz del momento, del alcohol e incluso la culpa era de él mismo Ese juego Shikamaru lo conocía muy bien y, ahora que él estaba involucrado, actuaría para su favor y conveniencia.

\- Dime Ino, ¿Lo dices por Sai? –Preguntó nuevamente encarando a la rubia.

\- Si ...

\- ¿Y porque te preocupas ahora? No es la primera vez que eres infiel –habló duramente él–. Eres libre de elegir lo que quieres, si quieres que esto se quede aquí entonces yo lo acepto, me diste más de lo que alguna vez pude haber imaginado.

Encogió los hombros como resignado al final.

Ino limpió la lágrima iracunda que se escapó de su ojo derecho. Por supuesto que no lo dejaría ir; él le pertenecía, Sai también le pertenecía, y como dijo Shikamaru, no sería la primera vez que hacía eso, ya antes había estado compartiendo saliva con más de un chico. Pero nada se remonta a lo que ahora estaba viviendo por separado. Sai era demasiado importante para ella, alguien que necesita mucho, tenía fuerte dependencia mutua y eso era lo que más le gustaba; sentirse necesitada.

Pero Shikamaru… él tenía un Temari y aun así había dejado un gran espacio en su vida para ella. Con esos antecedentes no necesarios más pruebas para saber que Ino era importante para él. Tan importante como serle infiel a su propia mujer.

Entonces Ino, totalmente decidida, se arrojó a los brazos de quien fuera su mejor amigo de toda la vida, ese mismo que la conocía de incontables días y noches juntos. Lo besó con urgencia, y él también correspondió con la misma necesidad. Se necesitaban el uno al otro, un vínculo innato de _ser_ y _estar_ para el otro, aun sabiendo muy dentro de su corazón que no eran pareja definitiva ni para esta ni para otra vida.

Solo un capricho momentáneo.

Uno corto ... _nada más._

.

_Algunos comportamientos nunca cambian._

_._

\- Sai es importante para mí ... ambos lo son, pero es él con quien yo ... –no pudo continuar por un beso que se estampó en sus labios haciéndola callar.

\- Problemática, Sé lo que él significa para ti, Cualquiera que te conociera bien sabría eso, Necesitarás ser idiota para ignorarlo –habló con serenidad, Shikamaru–. Temari es igual de importante para mí, es solo que nosotros no vemos el amor como lo ves tú y Sai; el sentimiento de pertenecerse es una sensación muy personal, no te diré como debes sentirlo porque es íntimo… está bien que pienses en él, está bien que lo ames, deseo que lo ames con todo tu corazón… yo solo soy un concepto aparte, un pacto de exclusividad sexual –dijo y esta vez sí que rió con ganas mostrando su blanca dentadura, ella que estaba ubicada un poco más abajo por su estatura también fue contagiada.

\- Tu sí que ha madurado, Shikamaru –reía Ino secando otra lagrima que bajaba por su pómulo–. Nunca imagines ese lado de ti, ya sabes ... tan pasional ...

\- Bueno ... yo digo lo mismo de ti ... –sonrió de medio lado–. Estarás de acuerdo en que ambos nos hemos llevado una buena sorpresa.

\- Tienes razón, me gusta conocerte así ...

Ino y Shikamaru se sonrojaron, hablar de sus actos pasionales con tal libertad les resulta incomodo, pero necesario. Que diferente era hablar de un sentimiento mutuo en cuanto al sexo que experimentaban juntos. Nunca tuvimos tapujos con otros temas, pero esto era embarazoso.

\- A mí me encanta conocerte en esta faceta ...

Son ellos mientras tomaban sus manos, sus ojos se encontraron y ambos por su lado, vieron sinceridad y empatía. Se besaron con total tranquilidad, la misma que les brindaba el bosque. Un beso limpio de sensaciones nuevas.

Él separa el acto tomando el rostro de la mujer entre sus manos, junta sus frentes y sonríe saciado de afecto reciproco.

\- Te entrego esta parte de mí, un ti –le susurra Shikamaru a centímetros de su boca–. Eres libre de elegir lo que creas correcto.

Ino contuvo el aliento, Shikamaru destilaba erotismo en cada palabra pronunciada. Se suponía si alguna vez lo había conocido tan bien como pensaba que lo hacía.

Shikamaru estaba siendo cauto, le entregaba Ino total libertad en elegir lo que ella quisiera en cuanto a su futura relación, pero también jugaba sus cartas aprendidas con la seducción absorbente de Temari, así, presionaba Ino al final de cuentas a que no tenía más opción que quedarse en sus brazos.

\- Quiero ... –musitó Ino.

\- Y yo ... –respondió él.

Se besaron pausada y prolongadamente en un abrazo sereno.

\- Entonces ¿Seremos amantes? –Preguntó avergonzada Ino.

Shikamaru soltó una risa; _amante_ , que cursi sonaba eso, nada que ver con su estilo, pero sí aceraba bastante a lo que él personalmente pretendía.

\- Bueno, lo puedes ver de ese modo, Ino. Al final de cuentas es una atracción sexual y también ¿Por qué no? Emocional Podemos compartir una vida en común y aun así no estamos obligados a permanecer juntos.

Ino tragó saliva, se soltaron y reconocieron las ramas de hace un momento. El significado que Shikamaru le quería dar a esta relación estaba siendo total y completamente entendida por ella y ella estaba total y completamente dispuesta a aceptarla.

\- Aunque me lo permita, prefiera mejor el concepto de amigos con 'derecho' o 'beneficios' ... no sé –comenzó a reír Shikamaru–. ¿Suena muy absurdo?

\- La verdad ... –dice ella con cara de duda mirando al cielo y luego viéndolo con ojos rasgados– Suena pésimo ... –estalla en risas al igual que él.

\- Nunca fui bueno nombrando cosas –se excusa Shikamaru rascando su cabeza–, Pero eso ya lo sabes.

Se miran riendo, cómplices en cada centímetro de sus mentes, en cada acto. Ino no necesito más tiempo para acceder entonces a su intención determinada de preservar dos hombres en su vida.

Hay personas con una sola mirada basta para sentir tensión sexual, porque solo la resistencia consciente evita que terminemos enredados en la cama. Es algo que puede suceder, aunque el sexo con Sai o Temari fuera muy bueno; simplemente pasa. Y si a eso le agregamos la atracción por lo prohibido ¡Pues la sensación es mucho más intensa! Hay un momento en el que conscientemente decidimos dejarnos llevar por esa pasión o darle la espalda.

Ino era, sin duda alguna, la más insegura de los dos; ambos lo sabían, entonces ella siempre se verá en desventaja ante cualquier situación que los involucrara. Pero esta vez sería distinto; ella había aceptado la propuesta más osada que alguna vez se imaginó y ahora estaba decidida a ser más estable emocionalmente de la misma manera en que se demostró Shikamaru.

\- Nunca imagines que te molestarías en inscribirse con una mujer emparejada.

Necesito decir con sorna, Ino. Adelantó el paso más rápido y volteó a sacarle la lengua. Shikamaru sonrió recogiendo una que otra rama que se había caído al suelo.

Armaron un campamento provisorio. La fogata en medio dio calor suficiente para asar los peces que Choji amablemente al igual que la noche anterior, había cazado del río. Comieron sin perder el ritmo de la conversación. Choji y Karui se veían bastante próximos, se sonreían en cada comentario y se daban la razón en otros. Ino y Shikamaru se miraban de vez en cuando sonreían en la situación ¡Choji estaba enamorado! Era obvio ahora.

La extraña manera de comportarse y la sobre sinceridad de Karui la han atraído totalmente a los ojos de quien la viera. Su tez poco peculiar y su cabello tan vivo la hacían ver como una mujer exótica, estaba fuera de los parámetros en los que los ninjas de Konoha solían ver en sus mujeres, pues la aldea oculta entre las nubes tenía exclusividad genética.

Shikamaru reía con Karui de algo que habían comentado pero que Ino no alcanzo a oír. Observen al ninja de cabello puntiagudo y luego a la rojiza sin poder luchar con los celos que producen su mente. Ino tosió para llamar la atención del hombre. Por supuesto Shikamaru entendió la indirecta suave que la rubia hizo, aun así, sonrió y negó con la cabeza; Ino era muy suspicaz cuando se enfrentan de mujeres y eso le hace sentir importante ya que esta vez era notoria la diferencia en que esos celos se manifestaban, dejando de ser de amigos para convertirse en amantes.

Karui hizo la desentendida y prestó más atención a Choji para no interceder en la otra pareja.

\- Shikamaru… –llamó Ino en voz baja– ¿Te gustaría que diéramos un paseo por ahí?

Pregunta decidida a salir de entre los otros dos shinobis. El moreno suspiró levantándose.

\- Vamos

\- ¿A dónde van? Pensé que nos divertíamos –interroga Choji extrañado. Karui le dio un codazo ligero y luego sonrió.

\- Ustedes Vallan, yo me encargo de este chico –aseguró la morena.

Ino esbozó una leve sonrisa y empujó del brazo a Shikamaru que daba un largo bostezo.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Me dolió –se lamentaba Akimichi.

Karui puso los ojos en blanco por el despiste de Choji– A veces tienes que ser más rápido, mas… intuitivo.

Choji hizo una mueca desinteresada– ¿A qué te refieres? Solo hijo Ino y Shikamaru ¿Por qué necesita que intuir algo más?

\- ¡Cielos! Eres lento –comenzó a reír Karui–, Esos dos algo se traen ...

\- ¡¿What?! –Pregunta con horror.

\- Va, Choji ¿Nunca pensaste en los que tenían más que una ligera amistad?

El shinobi guardo silencio, meditando en las conjeturas de Karui, por supuesto que sus amigos eran muy unidos, todos sabían eso, pero nadie se arriesgó nunca un cuestionario tal grado de amistad, después de todo, Ino y Shikamaru habían crecido juntos ¡Dios! Si hasta habían nacido casi unidos. No era de extrañarse entonces su cercanía.

\- Creo que estas equivocada, Karui. Son demasiados los motivos por los cuales siempre los veras muy juntos, para ti es algo extraño porque los estas conociendo ahora, pero te aseguro que si las preguntas a cualquiera de la aldea te dirán lo mismo.

Karui arquea una ceja en respuesta - Bueno, como quieras; solo dicen que el comportamiento que tienen es diferente con el que conoció cuando salimos de La Hoja. Además, Ino había estado diciendo cosas raras cuando los encontramos en el bosque ayer.

\- Es normal verlos pelearse –rió Choji sin importancia–. Te acostumbraras a sus diferencias.

\- No me convences del todo, pero no tengo porque dudar de ti.

Choji asiente satisfecho– Además, Shikamaru es una especie de repelente de mujeres, no llega a cambiar su estilo de vida pacífica por liarse con alguna chica como Ino. Muy por el contrario, las evadas.

\- ¿Y qué hay de Ino? ¿Ella se arriesgaría?

\- Bueno, no sería extraño que Ino tendría más de algún novio, por lo menos hace un tiempo no sería raro. Después de conocer a Sai la veo muy enamorada –reflexiona Choji feliz por Ino–. Shikamaru no es su tipo, jamás lo sería.

\- ¿Por qué? Es un hombre apuesto y muy inteligente –confiesa ella con total normalidad, él la mira sorprendido.

\- ¿Es Shikamaru tu tipo de hombre?

Karui comienza un carcajearse descaradamente. Choji la observación sin terminar de comprenderla– ¿Qué acaso no te he determinado que me gustas?

Responda ella sonriendo, se acerca a él y le regala un beso fugaz separándose y juntando frente con frente, mira con una leve sonrisa y entonces es ella nuevamente la que junta el contacto.

\- Tú me gustas mucho ... –admite él sonrojado, ella sonríe gustosa de escuchar tal confesión– Desde que llegaste a mi vida, te llevaste todo, hasta mi aliento. Tu amor encontró el camino ... a mi corazón ...

Confesó Choji queriendo derramar más de alguna lagrima. Karui borró todo gesto de su rostro, le resultó sorprendente lo que él transmitió. Sintió complacencia junto con mariposas en el estómago.

\- Choji ... apenas si nos conocemos –confesó impresionada, quería creerle, y lo hizo. Él era un hombre totalmente emocional y verdadero.

\- El tiempo no importa, es el sentimiento que sacas de mi ...

La mira sin titubear, le toma el rostro entre sus manos regordetas y la besa con todo el sentir de su cuerpo. Ella se deja hacer, nunca se había sentido tan afortunada de encontrar el amor en una misión ninja.

¿Cuál sería el porcentaje para eso de todos los modos?

Terminan su contacto y se vuelven a mirar con las mejillas coloradas. Ambos eran corresponidos.

\- Solo para que quede finalizado el asunto –insiste Choji retomando el tema anterior– Shikamaru e Ino tendrá muy estúpidos en tener algún tipo de relación a estas alturas. Rompieron el compromiso de matrimonio que sus padres tuvieron para ambos, hicieron una grande en pelearse con ellos ¿Para qué hacerlo ahora? Definitivamente no.

Karui dudó un poco su respuesta- Bueno, el amor es así ... llega de la manera más inesperada ...

Sonriendo lo volvió a besar.

.

.

_* º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º_

_**CONTINUARA ...**_

_* º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º_

_._

_._

**N / A: **

¡Hola! ¿Como están mis querubines? Quiero agradecer de manera eufórica todos sus comentarios. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer está loca historia y dejarme sus lindos mensajitos.

A los que no me dejan los rewiew después de leer, que sepan que los contados con la mano y cualquier día de estos cobraré venganza muajjajajaja ... eh ... ya ... sin obligarlos amigos, pero de verdad que me harían muy feliz si se toman la molestia de darme alguna sugerencia o lo que ustedes estimen convenientes, lo digo para asegurarme de que esta historia va por buen camino y no estoy cagando jajajaja

Solicite disculpas también a todos aquellos que aman el ShikaTema y el SaiIno, no los quiero ofender con mi fics y sepan que yo también amo esas parejas, pero a Temari siempre la he visto mas madura y un poco esquiva al amor. A Sai lo considero en desventaja definitiva con la experiencia de Ino jajajaja

GRACIAS ESPECIALES!

\+ Min Ah Malfoy: tus comentarios, la capacidad que tienes de entrar en la piel de los personajes es hermosa. Muchas, muchas gracias linda: * besos!

\+ Nightmare96: ¡waaa al final nuestro Shika cae en sus deseos prohibidos!

\+ Alondra: muchas gracias querida.

\+ DAngel7: que felicidad que mi historia te de ese sentimiento tan genial, besos, besos!

\+ Lina granger: amiga espero que este capítulo sea lo que querías!

¡Gracias, gracias, gracias a todos los que se toman un minuto de su tiempo en hacerme feliz!

Un besote a todos!

_._

* * *

_Naruto_ (C) Masashi Kishimoto, Shueisha, Shonen Jump, Pierrot


	7. 07- Un Paso a la Vez

.

_*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º_

**_LOVE HURT_**

_*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º_

_._

_._

_Hay momentos en la vida en que te disocias; _

_es como si hubieras abandonado tu cuerpo _

_y pudieras ver lo que pasa de lejos. _

_Los expertos lo llaman trauma: algo que te marca para siempre, _

_que no te dejara vivir tranquilo…_

_Porque sabes que hagas lo que hagas, nunca te abandonara…_

_Los errores que comenzamos a cometer con Ino, _

_serian difíciles de olvidar…_

_._

* * *

**Misión 07:** Un Paso a la Vez

* * *

.

Shikamaru maneja las estadísticas mejor que nadie. Comprende que una relación que va más allá de un simple afer, es un peligro para la verdadera amistad. Si sentir el verdadero placer de llevarlo a cabo significaba abandonarse momentáneamente, entonces, correría el riesgo.

Para sortear ese nefasto final solo debía tener en consideración lo fundamental para no caer en el error:

Primero, debían dejar claro de antemano que es lo que esperaban de tal relación, para no dar lugar a expectativas irreales que pudieran acabar hiriendo a alguno de los dos. Sin proyecciones futuras.

Segundo, priorizar la amistad a las relaciones íntimas si esto último puede acarrear consecuencias negativas para ambos.

Tener en clara contemplación esos dos aspectos evitará una catástrofe directamente emocional y fraternal, un quiebre inminente.

Uno de los principales inconvenientes de su relación actual, precisamente, es que sin ser consientes, pudieran estar abandonando el terreno de la hermandad, por una amistad potencialmente toxica. Por tanto, deben ir con cuidado e intentar, en lo posible, de hacer _bien_ las cosas.

Aun con toda la información que Shikamaru pretendiera manejar sus propios propósitos, se le estaba arrancando un detalle fundamental entre la delgada línea de su acometida; el pormenor llamado Ino.

¿Cómo contener las manos si ya te acercaste suficiente a lo que habías anhelado?

Los sonidos que salían de la apretujada boca de Ino, lo orillaban a saltarse cualquier protocolo que él quisiera entablar para esta apasionada relación de un día.

Un beso que fue iniciado sin ceremonias se seguía prolongando relativamente cerca del campamento que acababan de dejar. Apenas si habían caminado un par de metros cuando Shikamaru empujó a Ino en sus brazos para susurrar un par de cosas antes de allanar su boca.

Ino había reído durante el beso contagiando a Shikamaru que caminaba de espaldas mientras la abrazaba en la oscuridad de la noche.

– Eres una niña muy celosa –se burló Shikamaru de Ino por llamar su atención cuando él reía con Karui.

Ella levantó una ceja incrédula– ¿Me vas a castigar?

– No lo sé –habló pegado a sus labios– ¿Debería?

– Tal vez…

Comentó alejándose con una sonrisa juguetona adornando sus rasgos mientras miraba a Shikamaru. Resurgió lentamente, dejando a la pareja mirarse uno al otro con apenas un pie de espacio entre ellos. Cuando se detuvo, colocó su flequillo habitual detrás de la oreja, reveló su ojo izquierdo y fijó a Shikamaru con toda la intensidad de su asombrosa mirada azul nocturna.

Shikamaru sintió el frio aliento jugar contra su piel. Miró los labios llenos y bien formados de Ino acercándose sin preámbulos, uniendo nuevamente su boca en la de ella. Empujó su lengua dentro para dar pie a otro beso sin la necesidad de hacerlo ni autoritario, ni sofocante.

Ino levantó las manos para acunarlas en el cuello del hombre, presionando su boca aun con más pasión, incapaz de ocultar la intensidad febril de sus acciones. Un jadeo escapó de su boca denotando agradablemente contra su compañero. Ella trató en lo posible de no dejar escapar uno que otro escalofrió por cada toque que recibía. Los temblores se hacían presente desde que comenzó su desvirtuada relación.

Se liberaron por unos instantes tomado un puñado de respiraciones antes de lanzarse a un nuevo beso. Las manos de Shikamaru se engancharon en la delgada cintura, presionando suave pero intensamente mientras su lengua giraba en la otra lengua.

Shikamaru besaba como si hubiera roto muchos corazones antes. Sus fugaces intercambios de saliva con otras mujeres le dieron la solución de como besar correctamente sin morir en el intento.

Temari le enseño dos o tres cosas sobre como complacer. Ella lo instruyó en el arte amatorio de múltiples formas; muchas convencionales, sin embargo, otras poco ortodoxas se sumaban también a su conocimiento. La sensualidad que despertó en él fue intensa, la magnitud de Temari en ocasiones fue más de lo que Shikamaru podía soportar, siendo subyugado siempre por la fogosidad de la rubia de Suna.

Someterse a Temari nunca le resultó perturbador para su apacible personalidad, hacerlo era la única manera de tenerla con seguridad un par de veces. La princesa de la arena irradiaba ese toque de sensualidad con madurez que cautivaba a los demás y, conociendo ese atributo, poco y nada le costó atraer la atención vaga de Shikamaru. Una vez que él comprobó el alcance de esa naturaleza domadora no fue de extrañar que finalmente se perdiera en el vaivén de sus caderas. Anhelando un contacto eterno el cual ella jamás permitió.

Gruñó en frustración dentro de la boca de Ino. Recordar a Temari cuando tenía una aventura ajena era patético, al final terminaba buscándola en otras mujeres y eso solo lo hacía sentirse miserable.

Sacudiendo su mente en el instante, abrió los ojos dentro del beso para contemplar a Ino muy de cerca siendo besado por ella. Cerró nuevamente los ojos ya más compuesto al ver a su nueva amante.

Ino resultaba ser muy voluble, se excitaba con facilidad, Shikamaru se preguntó si se debía a sus caricias o es que el cuerpo de Ino realmente era demasiado sensible. Otra ola de recelo sacudió su mente; Sai tenía jurisdicción en la blonda, más de lo que él pudiera imaginar en su apática forma de ser.

Shikamaru no quería destrozar los sentimientos de nadie, mucho menos de Ino, aun así, no opuso resistencia al encuentro de sus labios ni de sus cuerpos. Una parte de él siempre odiará el hecho de no resistir un comportamiento inmaduro y llevar a Ino a lo que seguramente sería un desastre emocional. La otra parte de su ser, le daba palmaditas en su espalda asegurando que cada quien toma sus propios caminos en esta vida.

Era indudable que después del primer encuentro los siguientes caerían sin tanta contemplación. Después de todo, Shikamaru creía que el sexo casual poco tenía que ver con romanticismo, por lo menos no el que él pretendía explorar con Ino. Caer en las mentiras de tu mente no siempre es evitable.

'_¿Por qué todos parecen tan enamorados después de la guerra?_'

Pensó. Envidiaba las almas que podían amar libremente, Temari no quería ser amada de esa manera, lo dejó muy en claro cuando Shikamaru demostró una atracción más allá de un simple orgasmo en una noche tumultuosa. Ella siempre priorizó su familia y el éxito enorme con el que se le consideraba una de las mejores kunoichi, el mayor orgullo femenino de Suna y toda su generación. Gaara y Kankuro nunca pudieron evitar que Temari soltara los lazos y se ocupara de su propio futuro en pareja, el amor incondicional de la rubia hacía ellos se levantaría como un muro delante de quien quisiera intentar amarla libremente.

Él no podía culparla por eso.

_El amor duele…_

Dolía en el sencillo corazón de Shikamaru cuando supo que por más que intentara destruir ese muro de Temari, más indestructible lo hacía.

Pero Shikamaru comprendía eso y lo aceptaba como dos individuos con diferentes puntos de vista. De cierta manera absorbió mucho de las actitudes de un amor tan visceral como el de Temari.

Acercó más a Ino contra un árbol y ella en respuesta le regaló un sonido satisfactorio. Se separaron del beso para contemplarse, ella le sonrió como un felino viendo su presa, él se dejó seducir por los azules ojos una vez más.

Ino comenzó un ligero camino de besos por la mandíbula de su amigo, hasta internarse junto a su oreja y tomar su lóbulo con la lengua para tironear el arete del hombre. Él suspiró agradecido de salir de tan tortuosos pensamientos. La mujer abrió el chaleco táctico del nin, para deshacerse arrojándolo y olvidándolo en alguna parte del suelo. Se dio el permiso de arrastrar sus largos y delgados dedos dentro de la camiseta negra por sobre la maya de rejillas que cubría el torso de Shikamaru, haciendo un puchero por no conseguir tocar la piel del hombre.

Shikamaru rió por el gesto infantil– Bueno, eso es un claro recordatorio de que estamos en una misión y no en un lugar de placer.

– ¿Un lugar de placer? Querido, puedo hacer de cualquier lugar un placer –susurró Ino atrayendo la boca de Shikamaru y dando un tirón en su labio inferior con sus dientes–. Incluso en este maldito bosque…

– Siempre has sido buena para improvisar –se lamió el labio, apartando el dolor de la mordida sexy de la mujer.

– Ya sabes, me adapto rápido…

– Ciertamente te adaptaste rápido al ritmo –se mofó con superioridad recibiendo un puñetazo de Ino en el estómago–. Lo siento, lo siento –levantó sus manos arrestado–, Solo quería que te rieras un poco antes de nuestra intensidad.

Ino arqueó una ceja vanidosa, la arrogancia brotaba de su piel pulida– ¿Nuestra intensidad? Eso suena como algo que quiero próximamente.

Se arrojó nuevamente a los labios del hombre sin evitarlo, los besos que recibía de él hacían flotar su mente y cuerpo, la adicción era inevitable cuando Shikamaru ocupaba tan bien su lengua, se preguntó cómo se sentiría en su cuerpo y en su…

Los pensamientos se disiparon rápidamente pues las manos masculinas ingresaron bajo su top lila buscando sus pequeños montes erguidos bajo su brasier. Cuando los encontró, enroscó sus dedos pulgar e índice y los giró tortuosamente lentos, Ino jadeó en la boca de Shikamaru y se aferró al fornido torso de él.

– Dios… necesitas avisarme cuando hagas esas cosas –dijo respirando desprolijamente, él seguía jugando con sus pezones.

– Absurdo, esas cosas no se anticipan, perdería completamente el efecto sorpresa.

Ella estuvo de acuerdo, pero sus últimos acercamientos con Sai la hacían indiscutiblemente saber cuál era la siguiente manera en que él la tocaría, lo que tampoco era malo, solo predecible. Aun así, a ella siempre le gustaba saber.

– Solo cállate –dijo en un murmullo aplacado en una risa mutua.

En un acto completamente sensual, Shikamaru llevó dos de sus propios dedos hacía la boca femenina ante la expectación de Ino– Bien cariño, ahora abre la boca para mí –ordenó totalmente lascivo.

Las extremidades de Ino la hicieron sentir que estaba completamente hecha de agua, sintió un río entre sus piernas cuando lamió los dedos masculinos ante la sonrisa malvada de Shikamaru. Su personalidad cambiaba tras cada toque, Ino comprobó los dotes seductores que su mejor amigo había aprendido, sentir que se quemaba por dentro no resultó tan descabellado.

Los dedos viajaron con lentitud al salir de su boca, arrastrando el labio inferior seductoramente hacia abajo. Shikamaru sonrió complacido. Con su brazo libre tomó una pierna de la mujer y la enredó en su cintura, aplastando a Ino contra el tronco de un árbol al azar. Ella lo miró con impaciencia mordiéndose el labio al saber cuál sería el siguiente paso, no podía soportarlo más, quería ser tocada por él.

Los dos pares de ojos se encontraron bajo la oscuridad de la noche, ambos parecían mas oscuros que nunca, no necesariamente por la falta de obvia luz. Tantos años mirándose a la cara y sin embargo la nueva sensación de sus ojos les demostraba que nunca vieron más allá de sus sentidos.

La oscura mirada de Shikamaru le contaba una historia enteramente de pasión, una convicción segadora de lo irreal del momento, un permiso consensuado del cual no esperaría respuestas. Ella ya estaba seducida, no opondría resistencia alguna de lo que él quisiera hacer.

La masculina mano bajo por el costado libre de Ino, los dedos humedecidos encontraron las delgadas bragas que fueron tocadas por sobre la femineidad de su portadora. Jugaron un momento por sobre la tela para estimular así su sexualidad que no tardo en arrojar fluidos espontáneos. Shikamaru exhaló con peso abrumado. Se abrió paso corriendo la tela hacia un lado para un contacto enteramente explicito por la zona más íntima de Ino, logrando que el cuerpo de ella diera un intenso espasmo al ser ultrajado suavemente a lo largo de su abertura.

Ino jadeó libremente en el bosque, Shikamaru tapó la boca de la mujer con la suya propia– Shh, no queremos ser sorprendidos ¿Verdad?

Los ojos de Ino se levantaron al cielo extasiados escuchando el susurró sensual en la boca de Shikamaru, asintió como pudo, disminuyendo con cansancio sus gemidos resonantes y calentando así el ambiente que los rodeaba.

Los ásperos dedos de Shikamaru viajaban por toda la extensión de la rubia amiga, sus propios líquidos íntimos hacían el viaje más resbaladizo de lo que él imagino. El pequeño bulto que salió a flote del coño de Ino le dijo a Shikamaru que la excitación era real y tangible, acarició el clítoris en círculos deliciosamente exasperantes para la mujer que se contorsiono debilitada y derrotada ante él.

'_Maldito Shikamaru ¿Cómo puede ser tan bueno para esto y mantener la calma que yo no puedo controlar en mí_?'

Las caderas masculinas por acto reflejo golpearon la abierta entrepierna de Ino. Shikamaru resopló contenidamente su frustración de querer entrar ahora ya– ¡Oh, cariño! ¡Estas tan mojada!

Ino se aferró a los firmes hombros antes de que su única rodilla que la mantenía firme se doblara por las palabras de él.

Sai jamás le habló así. Sai jamás la tocó con tanta seguridad.

_Así es como comienza a quebrarse la imagen del hombre perfecto que las mujeres suelen confundir gracias a su aspecto, ignorando todo lo demás que pudiera estar brillando a su alrededor…_

Ambos cuerpos se mecían agarrando un ritmo constante, amortiguando jadeos mutuos uno sobre otro en cada boca delirante. Shikamaru tomó el pequeño bulto femenino y lo masajeó con avidez llevando a Ino a un punto culmine de sus sensaciones.

– Shi-ka… –jadeó inconsciente cuando soltó la boca del hombre y apegó su nuca en el tronco del árbol. Sus ojos estaban apretados fuertemente.

La desconexión momentánea del mundo repercutió en su delicado cuerpo, convulsionando con fuerza entre el árbol y el hombre. Shikamaru la afirmó con fuerza para no dejarla caer, no le quedó otra opción que tapar los labios femeninos con su mano libre para que la proximidad al campamento no fuera un impedimento en la saciedad del orgasmo femenino. Estarían en problemas si Choji o Karui escuchaba tales pruebas de afecto entre dos buenos amigos.

Ino ahogó todo su clímax en la palma masculina, arremolinándose aun entre las caderas de Shikamaru. Sus parpados se habían aflojado y abría lentamente las pupilas para deleitarse con el rostro de quien añoraba salvajemente. Aun no podía decir una palabra decente, sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad con eterna lentitud.

Si, fue hermoso y si, ella se vio hermosa. La expresión de Ino era casi tal cual Shikamaru se la pudo haber imaginado. Sus azules ojos humillados fueron, sin duda alguna, el mejor disfrute de ver. Sus dulces gemidos aun repercutían en sus tímpanos sedientos de escuchar más melodías.

Definitivamente su primer orgasmo seria significativo en su historia llena de inconsistencia.

Se besaron con mayor autocontrol, Ino se bajó lánguidamente de su sostenedor rozando el erecto miembro entre los pantalones de su compañero. Audazmente tomó la virilidad de Shikamaru y la masajeó por sobre el pantalón mientras lo miraba con ojos humedecidos por su monumental corrida en la mano del hombre.

¿En cuántas mujeres ha visto esos mismos ojos seducidos después de ser folladas?

Muchas. Eso era una realidad.

En el abismo de mujeres que habían compartido un pedazo de noche con él, aprendió que esa mirada demostraba una arrogante gratitud sin palabras. Muchas veces las vio en Temari, aunque nunca supiera si con eso bastaba para marcar su corazón.

Un movimiento de su actual pareja lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Observó a Ino que lo miraba fijamente mientras su cuerpo se deslizaba por el tronco del árbol hacia abajo. Tenía la verga agarrada aun en su mano y su acometida era clara, necesitaba degustar otras partes de él. Mientras bajaba, tomó la cremallera del pantalón con la intención de empujarlo a la misma locura que ella fue absorbida.

Shikamaru gruñó en el momento en que sintió las frías manos femeninas en su pelvis ya expuesta. Tragó duro sin poder evitar mecerse en la mano de la kunoichi. Cogió las juguetonas muñecas para frenar a Ino en su trabajo, la blonda lo miró sorprendida por la presión que ejercía en ella; arrugó su entrecejo con clara pesadez.

Shikamaru la arrastró a ponerse de pie, ella protestó en el mismo momento sacando una risa de parte de él–. No tienes que hacerlo para mí –dijo con todo el dolor de su miembro apretado y doloroso.

Ino se contrajo molesta–. No puedes decirme lo que puedo hacer –desafió ella– ¿Cuál es problema? ¿O es que te avergüenzas de tus atributos? –trata de atraer simpatía para deslizarlo a aceptar.

Shikamaru se carcajea con humor–. No tengo nada de que sentirme avergonzado. Tengo todas mis _cosas_ en su lugar.

Ino desliza su lengua por sus labios, su mente le juega a la idea de la expectante posibilidad de cumplir uno más de sus caprichos. Ve a Shikamaru dudar un poco al ser tocado nuevamente por su mano en la entrepierna y a ella le gusta pensar en que podría ver un orgasmo contenido en la cara del hombre que ambicionaba.

– Déjame hacerlo –empuja ella con sensualidad en un juego del tira y afloja–, Soy buena en esto… –dice con toda la convicción que alguna vez puso para algo que se negaba a dejar–. Te va a encantar.

Shikamaru la observaba, él sabe que no miente, sus ojos se lo dicen en un seductor encuentro. La idea de deslizar su extensión en la boca de Ino le provocaba una satisfacción genuina, aun si no quisiera romper la garantía de quitarle la virginidad a Ino en el bosque siempre había otros caminos para complacer su sexo sin compromiso.

¿Cuántas veces Ino ha tenido que complacer a Sai de esta manera? El pensamiento derrumba caretas que él quisiera olvidar para no caer en la amista toxica, aun así, no puede evitarlo.

Ino comienza un beso ensordecedor alrededor de su boca reseca, dejarse llevar y ser reducido por el acto no le cuesta nada de trabajo. Ella continua con su juego de manos y Shikamaru solo puede sentir el deseo crecer en su interior. Tener que interrumpir una sensación tan placentera no era su mejor jugada, pero ciertamente podía vivir con ello.

Con la cordura que lo caracterizaba, agarró nuevamente las muñecas de Ino para frenar su andar. Para despedirse de la satisfacción, hundió su lengua en la boca de su compañera y dio paso a un beso digno de avergonzar a la pareja más caliente de Konoha. Arrastró una de sus manos por la nuca enredando sus dedos en el brillante cabello rubio, profundizando su lengua para sofocar con más intensidad a Ino.

Abandonar su falsa integridad tampoco le costaba trabajo, ser un ninja te dota de las mejores y peores cualidades a la vista de quienes te conocen y aun así no saben nada de ti. Rió con sorna mientras besaba a Ino. Sai realmente era afortunado en conseguirla solo para él, sin embargo, Shikamaru experimentó la satisfacción de robarle algo de ella que el pálido hombre jamás podrá recuperar.

Al final del día, el sentido del amor se puede desvanecer como un simple atardecer si sabes cómo arruinar la vida de los demás y aun así validar tu propia convicción.

Convertirse en el villano, a pesar de siempre guardar una apariencia desobligada, le daba el crédito a Shikamaru de ser un completo egoísta mientras se abandonaba a sí mismo en el proceso.

Suavizó el agarre en la mujer dejando un último beso casto en sus labios, se deslizó a un lado buscando su olvidado chaleco para encontrarse con su anhelada cajetilla de cigarrillos, necesitaba humear un cilindro para relajar su angustiado cuerpo.

Ino se llevó una mano a sus rojizos labios amortiguando un suspiro, se sentía estúpida y en completa desventaja ante Shikamaru. En general, cualquier chico hubiera recibido su invitación sin pensarlo, de hecho, siempre que ella agitara sus pestañas lograba someterlos bajo sus encantos.

Todos los hombres alguna vez tenían que caer, Sai era prueba fehaciente de que sus constantes intentos dieron frutos. Y, aunque fue un proceso tortuoso y agotador, le dieron la razón de que cualquier hombre, incluso un ANBU Raíz podía caer. Domarlos y moldearlos a su medida fue muy fácil y en ocasiones, encantador. Con Sai en cambio, fue un trabajo de relojería para que se soltara lo suficiente, como lograr besarla adecuadamente o corregir su manera de _amabilidad_ con las palabras más adecuadas.

Por eso lo amaba, sus intentos y trabajos fueron con gran esfuerzo y puramente siguiendo la voluntad de Ino para encontrar mejores maneras de relacionarse.

El amor todo lo puede lograr, incluso en un corazón tan duro y sin sentimientos como el de Sai.

El amor todo lo puede lograr…

El amor… todo… logra…

Arrugó el entrecejo molesta, recordar a Sai en momentos en los que en un futuro se pudiera arrepentir, no formaba parte de una buena idea. Miró a Shikamaru quien acababa de encender un cigarrillo y se acercó a él bajando su falda, la que aún seguía sobre sus muslos.

Se prometió que cualquiera fuera la respuesta de él no interferiría en sus actos pecaminosos– Aun no comprendo porque no me aceptas para que te ayude a satisfacerte –le enfrentó abrazándolo por debajo de su camiseta negra.

Shikamaru sonrió y la rodeó con uno de sus brazos– No te sientas comprometida, yo puedo esperar –se llevó el cilindro nuevamente a la boca y botó el humo por la nariz recargándose en un arbusto.

_Él siempre podía esperar…_

Ino lo observó con recelo ¿Porque era tan difícil hacer que Shikamaru se soltara en estos momentos? Dejar que la actitud de él no la abatiera era fundamental para no caer en su condenado egocentrismo de mujer caprichosa. Tenía que esperar sus tiempos, al final terminarían cayendo juntos, eso era seguro.

– Bien, como quieras, pero no te lamentes más tarde –disparó con sorna.

Shikamaru rió por la advertencia, entendía el enfado de Ino, después de todo, esta era la segunda vez que la dejaba desatendida. Ella tenía que aprender que no todo lo que dictara funcionaría para él, dejó de ser ese hombre complaciente para la rubia… solo en ocasiones– ¡Oh! Creo que lo hare de todos modos.

– Siempre quejándote –lo besó sintiendo el humo en sus labios. Un nuevo sabor que aprender.

Ya ni siquiera le molestaba el olor, no después de tener a Sakura también como un potencial cenicero, según ella, para relajarse después de algún duro procedimiento en el hospital.

Shikamaru arrojó el cigarrillo apangándolo bajo sus pies y abrazó a Ino con afecto. Fue inevitable besarle la frente y acariciar su largo cabello. La mujer cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el gesto acogedor que él tuvo para ella

¡Lo consiguió! Shikamaru consiguió apaciguar la molestia de Ino a través de la calma de sus brazos. Ambos se entendían bien. Se conocían lo suficiente para saber que ese gesto aplacaría cualquier duda o malestar que pudieran tener.

Shikamaru el genio…

Y el desobligado. Siempre optando por el camino más sabio y el menos trabajoso, al menos en psicología, lo carnal lo dejaremos muy de lado… mucho en realidad.

Se acercaron a un riachuelo en medio de unos matorrales y lavaron sus manos y rostros.

– ¿Quieres regresar al campamento a descansar?

Ino bebía un poco de agua acunada en sus manos, al escuchar la propuesta le arrojó el líquido en la cara al hombre– ¿Bromeas? quiero que me abraces y mimes ¡Solo nosotros dos! –exigió.

Shikamaru esbozó una leve sonrisa, le debía un tiempo agradable a Ino. Aun si no lo quisiera hacer y estuviera cansado, la rubia no lo dejaría dar un paso fuera de sus planes. Sacó un cigarrillo para luego prenderlo y darle una larga calada; expulsó prolongadamente el humo, saboreó unos momentos sus labios y observó la copa de un árbol que se veía más alto que los otros.

– Ya sabes que no puedo ofrecerte ninguna comodidad en este sitio, por lo que me quedo corto de algunas ideas…

Ino rió entusiasmada, para ella cualquier lugar estaría bien, siempre que permanecieran juntos.

Continuó con su discurso– …Así que me veo en la obligación de pensar una estrategia que resultará precaria para esta hermosa mujer que necesito impresionar…

Ella sonrojada mira hacia otro lado y arregla su largo mechón detrás de su oreja– No necesitas impresionarme, solo sé tú mismo –dijo avergonzada por el momento.

Él se conmovió por el gesto, acercándose le levanta el rostro y posa el suyo propio muy cerca– Yamanaka Ino ¿Así que estas cosas le dan vergüenza? pero querer besar la parte noble de un hombre lo haces con total atrevimiento…

El rostro de Ino paso de sonrojado a rojo furia. Cuando levantó la vista Shikamaru ya corría tomando ventaja, ella hecho a correr tras él con toda la humillación que las palabras de Shikamaru habían provocado.

– ¡Te voy a matar! –prometió con el brazo levantado. Él solo se carcajeaba.

– ¡Fue solo una broma! ¡Te irritas con facilidad!

– ¡Shikamaru Nara! ¡Esas cosas no se le dicen a una chica!

– ¡No expresabas el poco tacto que tuve hace un rato! ¡Tus suspiros me cantaban todo lo contrario!

Ino chasqueó la lengua enfadada, Shikamaru se adelantó y ella perdió vista de donde se había metido– Shika, no me asustes ¡Sabes que lo odio!

Shikamaru reaparece por su espalda sujetándola entre sus brazos. Ino se sobresaltó por la maniobra poniendo resistencia a ser tocada.

– ¡Es un juego sucio! ¡Lo sabes! –chilló, alargo los brazos para dar un par de manotazos en el pecho del hombre.

Shikamaru se negó a bajarla y comenzó a saltar hacía las ramas de los árboles, llegando rápidamente a la copa de uno. Precisamente al que le había echado el ojo rato atrás.

Bajó a la rubia quien seguía gritando algo sobre genios perezosos mal intencionados. Ino se cruzó de brazos molesta y se las arregló para darle la espalda. Cuando contempló el valle que tenía a sus pies su gesto cambio rápidamente; la luna brillaba en toda su faceta siendo reflejada por el río que corría con cause veloz, la noche parecía más iluminada de lo que había visto hace unas horas.

Shikamaru se acerca por la espalda y pasa sus brazos por la cintura de la blonda internando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello perfectamente perfumado. Ino siente el calor del cuerpo de su compañero, se estremece al escuchar la respiración que le calentaba cerca de su oreja. Él le da un fugaz beso en el hombro para voltearla y ver su rostro con la claridad de la luna.

Se miran largos segundos en silencio, los azules ojos envuelven los castaños dejándolo en un estado de letargo ¿O era al revés? Ino percibe el mismo sentimiento; sus ojos son más expresivos que los de Shikamaru, ella siempre muestra su sensibilidad en ellos, algo por lo que nunca se sintió orgullosa.

Diferente fue para Shikamaru, tantos años de conocerla lo hacían un experto mirando la afectividad de Ino para con el mundo. No era algo de que jactarse, cualquiera que conociera bien a la rubia apreciaría los matices de esta.

_¿O no? _

Tal vez no todas las personas supieran leer tan bien a Ino. Shikamaru desechó entonces su pensamiento. Estaba claro que él interpretaba los gestos de la mujer mejor que nadie; mejor que Sakura, que sus padres, incluso mejor que Sai. Estaba seguro de ello, no valía la pena engañarse de lo contrario.

Se besan pausadamente, el cálido sabor de sus bocas les reconforta de sobremanera. Luego de unos segundos él comienza a reír recordando la molestia de Ino– ¿Aun sigues enojada?

Ella no duda en su respuesta siendo domada por la calidez– Sería un poco difícil estarlo con esta hermosa vista…

– ¿Es la vista del paisaje con la que abandonas tu molestia o soy yo el que logra aplacarte? –pregunta con toda la convicción de un Nara entrenado.

– Creo que el paisaje me convence mas ¿Quién te dijo que eras hermoso de todos modos? –se burla ella y Shikamaru entierra sus dedos en sus costillas para hacerla reír– ¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡odio las cosquillas!

– Mujer, como gritas…

La besa nuevamente, descubriendo que los labios de Ino son más adictivos que el cigarrillo. Ino acaricia el rostro de su amigo y peina unos locos cabellos negros que se despeinaron del tan prolijo peinado que Shikamaru siempre llevaba.

El hombre la invita a tomar asiento sobre la madera que estaba a sus pies y así poder disfrutar del espectáculo de la naturaleza. Ino se acurruca entre las piernas de Shikamaru y apoya su delgada espalda en el fornido pecho. Shikamaru la cubre con el chaleco táctico y se da la licencia de apoyar su mentón sobre el cabello rubio, su perfume lo hace inhalar con gracia y suspirar descuidadamente. Rodea a Ino para aplacar el frio que caía del aire de otoño.

Contemplaron la luna y las estrellas que brillaban en el paisaje. El cielo era peculiar, diferente al que podían ver en Konoha ya que el camino hacía Kumogakure era con mucha más altura que cualquier otro país.

– Las nubes de Kumo se deben ver increíbles –comenta Shikamaru, recibiendo un resoplido.

– Ya decía yo que era lo único que te interesaba de esta misión. Puede que tengas la dicha de hacer realidad tú sueño; por fin podrás pasear por entre las nubes.

– Pudiera ser… no creo que un hombre tan ordinario como yo pudiera recibir más placeres en una misión.

Ino siente en el mismo momento como un puñado de mariposas se agitaba en su estómago queriendo salir a volar por su boca. Calla unos segundos más dándose el tiempo para recopilar las palabras y darles un tratamiento en su cabeza que no se sintiera tan descabellado. La impaciencia siempre le gana el juego y decide probar suerte.

– ¿Acaso era yo uno de esos sueños?

Él bufó– No te creas tan importante. Siempre quise ver una luna así de impresionante.

Los ojos de Ino se inyectan en despecho, infla sus mofletes y gira a verlo con la molestia de un corazón roto. Shikamaru se carcajea.

– Con ese aspecto te ves igual de redonda que la luna. Por lo tanto, podrías dar por hecho que tú eres a quien deseé –sonríe peinando el cabello rubio, dejándolo tras la oreja perforada.

Ino se sonroja por el gesto– Eres tan poco romántico –le regala un desprecio y vuelve a su posición. Inevitablemente sonríe por lo clásico que Shikamaru se desenvuelve.

– Es una cualidad de los Nara, pero eso ya lo sabes. Acostúmbrate.

– Bah, tu padre es muy gentil y delicado con tu madre. Me consta que es solo tu holgazanería, para variar…

– Me has pillado –se ríe él–, Tendrás suerte si sacas una o dos palabras lindas de mi…

Entonces Ino ríe con ironía para hacerlo enfadar– No te preocupes, no me faltan los halagos. Tengo varios hombres de Konoha tras de mí; si tú no me dices cosas lindas, ya habrá alguien más que lo haga por ti. Solo no te quejes después.

Shikamaru rodó los ojos en otra dirección y una mueca afloró en sus labios. Ino era la belleza de la aldea, un título indiscutible que se ganó a punta de esfuerzos desnutricionales para ganar la figura que tenía. No fue extraño entonces que Inoichi quisiera casarla lo antes posible con él. Rechazar tantos pretendientes en su puerta lo hicieron más viejo y cascarrabias.

Sabiendo de sobra que hombres no le faltarían para mimarla y halagarla, decidió entonces tratar de hacer lo mejor posible en cuanto su vagancia le permitiera.

– ¿Qué podría decir yo que fuera nuevo para ti? –se encogió de hombros– Sinceramente me imagino que ya has oído todo tipo de confesiones; con flores, con chocolates, en alguna cena, en un baile y ya no me atrevo a decir más porque sé que quedaría corto…

Ino se sorprendió ¿Estaba Shikamaru siendo celoso? Sus labios se apretaron para no reír a carcajadas. Él nunca demostró interés antes, Ino sentía de cierta manera que había ganado _el juego_.

– Tienes razón, nada que me digas sería algo novedoso –dice ella, Shikamaru no discute–. Pero tienes una ventaja ante ellos…

Sus oscuras cejas se arquean expectantes– ¿Qué sería?

– Tú.

Shikamaru suavizó las facciones de su rostro ¿Por qué siempre se sintió en desventaja ante la belleza de Ino? Pensarlo ahora no traería el pasado de vuelta, pero podía comenzar a comprender que tal vez las apariencias no eran todo lo que movían el corazón de Ino. Se preguntó qué pasaría si hubiera probado suerte años atrás.

Las palabras no fueron necesarias durante los próximos diez minutos que transcurrieron abrazados. El sonido nocturno del bosque los relajó. Capturar la armonía de su alrededor era refrescante para un amor tan incorrecto.

– ¿Shikamaru?

– Hn…

– Siempre me he preguntado… sin querer entrometerme, claro…

– Algo difícil en ti…–es interrumpido por un codazo en sus costillas.

Ino ignorando el dolor del hombre, continuó– ¿Por qué acudes constantemente al orfanato?

Si tuviera que contar las veces en que ha respondido esa pregunta, solo le costaría poner sus dos manos frente a su cara: Choji, Shino, Sakura, Tenten y su núcleo de familia más cercano se habían atrevido a consultar la duda, preocupados por su nuevo pasatiempo. Que Ino se interesara era el fiel reflejo de una personalidad curiosa, pero entrelineas Shikamaru podía dar por hecho la genuina preocupación de ella al estar pendiente siempre de él. Sintió un calor acogedor en su pecho.

– Trato de cumplir una promesa –respondió sin más.

Ino estrechó los ojos con curiosidad. El semblante tranquilo de Shikamaru la alertó de la posible respuesta, una que trataba de ignorar por mucho tiempo, pero que, sin duda, tenía que hacerla.

– ¿Lo pidió Asuma-sensei? –preguntó vacilante– ¿Qué es lo que te susurró el día de su muerte?

Los trabajados músculos de Shikamaru se comprimieron debajo de su ropa. La incomodidad de hablar de su mentor le costaba horrores, responder a eso definitivamente no era como hablar del clima. Pero lo que más le costaba a Shikamaru era el hecho de tener que mencionar a Asuma en un contexto totalmente diferente con el que podría haber esperado la pregunta de Ino. Su comportamiento inmaduro e irracional con ella en estos dos últimos días no eran el mejor escenario para traer el nombre de su sensei a la vida. El resultado era catastróficamente amargo y sin sentido.

Resopló conteniendo un trago más su respiración y respondió– Dijo que cuidara a los _Reyes_.

Ino escuchó hablar de eso, sin embargo, sentía que debía preguntar– ¿Los Reyes?

– Si. Es la analogía en la que consideramos a los niños de Konoha –se lamió los labios como si encontrara poder expresar mejor aún el significado de tan fuerte palabra–. Las futuras generaciones son las que mantendrán la gloria en la aldea. Si no las nutrimos desde la cuna, entonces habremos fracasado para la nación y el porvenir de su futuro.

Su rostro estaba endurecido, despojado de dolor desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar el cielo. Ino eligió no emitir ninguna palabra.

– Me pidió que cuidara de su _Rey_ en ese entonces, cuando aún se encontraba en Kurenai –continuó, de cierta manera lo hacía sentirse libre de culpas.

– Entiendo que ese es el motivo por el cual asistías continuamente al hospital con ella…

– Si. Necesitaba cerciorarme de que tanto ella como él bebe estuvieran bien, que no sintiera la soledad con el peso que conlleva un hijo y la muerte del padre.

– La noticia del embarazo de Kurenai, fue sorpresiva… y también muy triste. No supe como sentirme después de que nos enteramos en el chequeo médico.

– Es el resultado de las guerras; niños nacen sin padres y en ocasiones quedan sin sus madres. La muerte de Asuma dejó en claro que hasta uno de los hombres más fuertes puede caer.

El sentimiento en él es fuerte y verdadero, Ino lo sabía– Shikamaru…

– No te preocupes, deje de culparme hace mucho. Tal vez podría haber hecho más en aquel entonces… quien sabe –encoje los hombros, resignado.

Ino sentía la tristeza de la perdida como una herida que no podía cicatrizar nunca, se preguntó muchas veces en como Shikamaru se levantaba cada mañana después de haber visto morir a un gran amigo. Una parte de él murió ese día.

Comenzó con el hábito de fumar cuando decidió que era tiempo de cobrar cuentas con Hidan. Lo trágico de la decisión de enfrentar toda su ira, no se basaba en si tendría o no resultados favorables, después de todo, con el plan de Shikamaru nada podía salir mal. La real preocupación de Ino siempre fue en como Shikamaru abandonaría el rencor para seguir siendo el hombre comprometido que era. La venganza podía ser adictiva, incluso en un alma joven y sin maldad, te podías hundir fácilmente en ella sin siquiera notarlo, un sentimiento que ofrecía acoger todo el dolor latente y llevarte a un estado irreconocible.

Shikamaru demostró ser mejor que eso, eventualmente volvió a la normalidad como se esperaría de una persona tan racional como él.

Ino descubrió que el odio podía cambiar a una persona, pero que al final del día siempre se podía volver a ser quien fuiste en el mejor de tus momentos.

El hábito de fumar entonces se volvió parte de la vida de Shikamaru. Una manera un poco retorcida de recordar a quien tanto te inspiró, la forma más tacita de mantener viva la memoria en el consiente colectivo.

Nadie podía quitarle eso.

Se convirtió en uno de los pocos ninjas en hacerle frente a la ideología de Pain y lo consiguió con creces. Siendo reconocido por la aldea en un shinobi con la Voluntad de Fuego. Habían sido días difíciles para todos y, aun así, nunca se apartó de Kurenai.

Ino esbozó una sonrisa– Heredaste la voluntad de Hashirama-Sama –leacarició las ásperas manos–. Eres un buen hombre, Shikamaru.

Concluyó Ino, acurrucándose más a él. Shikamaru arruga el entrecejo, él podía ser todo, menos una buena persona. No si considerabas sus últimos acontecimientos; había arrastrado a Ino a serle infiel a Sai, aun sabiendo lo verdaderamente enamorada que estaba del hombre, se había peleado con sus padres y el clan Yamanaka después de negarse a la boda. Ahora se contradecía con todos sus actos. Estaba muy lejos de ser una buena persona si le mentía a tanta gente.

Sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo y lo encendió con el brillante mechero que lo acompañaba desde el día de la muerte de Asuma. Se avergonzó al ver su reflejo en el guardándolo en seguida.

Ino rápidamente le quitó el cigarrillo de los dedos y se lo puso en la boca dándole una larga calada, acto seguido expulsó el humo acompañado de una tos de los mil demonios. Shikamaru le arrebató el papelillo y le golpeteó la espalda para que ella pudiera respirar.

– ¿Qué pretendías? –preguntó riendo moderadamente y olvidando sus oscuros pensamientos.

– Cof, cof… cada vez que… cof… siento el olor del humo, recuerdo… cof… a Asuma-sensei… solo quería saber que se sentía…cof…

– Estas cosas no son para cualquiera, es una adicción como tal, no quisieras meterte en algo así. Inoichi lloraría hasta morir.

Se burlaron del adulto unos minutos más. Ino limpiaba una lagrima que resbalaba de su ojo al haber estado en contacto con tanto humo y el pecho apretado de tanto toser.

– Tienes razón, no se me da bien… podrías enseñarme.

– Ino, tu realmente no escuchas…–suspiró Shikamaru otorgando otra fumada a su vicio–, En ocasiones tienes que escuchar esa vocecita en tu cabeza, ya sabes, la que dice que no tienes que arriesgarte a cosas que te van hacer daño.

– Claro que la he escuchado –espetó ella sintiéndose como una niña.

– ¿A si? ¿Y te dijo que el cigarrillo te haría mal?

– No, de hecho…la escuche cuando te pedí que me besaras… escuche claramente que esto era una mala idea, que ambos nos íbamos a arrepentir en el futuro…

Shikamaru quedó perplejo, dio otra calada y echó el humo hacía el suelo– Entonces ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó interesado.

– Porque lo deseaba. Quería que me besaras –contestó con certeza–. Después de todo lo que pasó con el asunto del compromiso… yo no logre sacarte de mi cabeza. Soñé contigo; dormida y también despierta… el día que te vi en casa de Naruto con otra chica, supe que yo también necesitaba algo más de ti, de tú atención. No quería que me olvidaras cuando te fueras con alguna otra mujer…

La inestabilidad era palpable en ambos. Shikamaru escuchó lo que temía, Ino fue muy directa en describir las sensaciones que la allanaban. No quedaba más espacio a la duda; los dos necesitaban su unión, sin importar lo próximo.

– Sabes que eso nunca pasara –le acaricia nuevamente el largo cabello rubio–, Eres como una pulga incrustada en mi piel…

Ino creía haber entrado en un trance de completa vulnerabilidad, pero las palabras con poco tacto de Shikamaru la hicieron volver al frio de la noche – ¡Que idiota! –le golpeó el antebrazo–. Realmente no sabes cómo tratar a una mujer, no puedo creer tu …

Shikamaru la besó. Ahora sus bocas navegaban en una saliva con sabor a cenicero. A nadie pareció molestarle de todas formas.

– Gritas demasiado, harás que nos descubran en un corto plazo. Ya lo veo venir –juntó ambas frentes para mirarse. Ino se contuvo todo el aire que tenía para seguir gritando, sabía que Shikamaru tenía razón y se avergonzó de lo obvio.

– Esta bien… bien… tratare de ser menos excitada para cuando estemos en público.

Shikamaru sonríe y la besa en la frente– Solo sé tú. Así me gustas más.

El sonrojo era algo que persistía en seguir, Ino nunca fue buena para guardar apariencias referentes al amor. Sin lograr aplacar las ganas de abrazarlo y demostrar en ese gesto el mismo sentir, se balanceó sobre él y lo besó con la certeza vibrante en su cuerpo.

Mantuvieron varios minutos más en el abrazo, la luna parecía haber estado bajando un poco lo que indicaba que ya llevarían dos a tres horas lejos del campamento. Ino hizo una mueca convencida de querer quedarse en esos brazos por un rato más. Pensó en que decir para extender lo inevitable.

– ¿Oye, Shika…?

– Hn.

– ¿En qué momento te desvirgaste?

Él aludido se sacudió por la pregunta, masajeó el puente de su nariz suspirando sin decir nada.

– Anda, cuéntame. Se supone que podemos hablar de cualquier cosa…

– ¿Para qué quieres saber eso? No creo te sirva de nada, además ¿Se te olvida que mencione que no te lo diría? Por mucho que insistieras.

– Que exagerado eres… ¿Fue con Temari? –insistió nuevamente.

– Ino…

– ¡Ya suéltalo!

– Molesto.

Ino siempre había sido una detective cuando de cotillas se trataba, era entrometida hasta puntos inimaginables. Confiarle una historia de cama nunca estuvo en sus planes, la duda no recaía en si ella se lo mencionaba a otras personas, no. Pero Shikamaru siempre trató de desviar la atención de él con quien fuera. Simplemente quería dejar esos secretos ocultos.

Ino logró ver la duda– Shikamaru ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan reservado con tus asuntos personales? –hizo una mueca en disgusto.

Shikamaru rodó los ojos viendo el final de esta discusión– Por eso mismo, porque son _personales_.

– No seas malo, ahora estamos en un nuevo trecho, quiero saber cosas de ti que antes no me atrevería a preguntar…

– Creo que no las preguntabas porque ignorabas el hecho de que yo pudiera tener sexo con alguna mujer.

Ella se sintió ofendida– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Que, para ti, yo era incapaz de atraer la atención de alguna mujer. De verdad ¿Nunca te preguntaste que hubiera pasado si quisiéramos estar juntos?... lo digo por antes…

Ino se gira para verlo con detenimiento, él le sostuvo la mirada algo apática– No es que te ignorara, solo es que no me interesabas de esa manera… sabes que soy enamoradiza, pero a ti te veía como… un protector, un amigo indispensable…

– Pero no como un hombre.

– No me malentiendas, el delirio que tenía por Sasuke nubló todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor, incluso tú… luego busqué afecto en otros hombres que prometían cosas, siempre fui débil a los halagos…

Shikamaru bufó entendiendo bien a lo que se refería.

– No te burles –pidió regalándole un capón en el antebrazo–. Tú nunca te insinuaste y yo nunca te vi de esa manera.

– ¿Te refieres a que, si yo hubiera dado un paso, tú habrías cedido? –preguntó incrédulo.

– ¡Claro que no! Mi interés en ti nunca fue amoroso –la incomodidad de ambos era tangible, Ino debía salir del apuro contrarrestando la pregunta– Me gustaría saber qué es lo que viste en mí para tener esos… deseos que mencionaste… –su sonrojo evidente daba claros indicios de un temor desenfundado por la respuesta.

Shikamaru estuvo en silencio fumando la última brecha que le quedaba de su nuevo cigarrillo, dio una larga calada sintiendo el humo quemar su pecho ¿Qué podía decir para dejar en claro su sentir y, además, no lastimar el orgullo de Ino?

– Es una pregunta incomoda –dice al final–. Creo que la costumbre de estar siempre a tu lado arrojó sensaciones que no esperaba.

Ino se acomoda el cabello detrás de su oreja intentando en vano suprimir una clara decepción ¿Qué esperaba que él dijera de todos modos?

– Entonces fueron solamente tus hormonas –agregó ella como una verdad indiscutible. Shikamaru se echó a reír recibiendo otro golpe.

– Eso, y el hecho de que creciste para ser una hermosa _Lespedeza_ –respondió dándole un casto beso en los labios.

Ino recibió el beso sin quejarse, Shikamaru realmente sabía muchas cosas de ella. Lespedeza, justo como su padre solía llamarla cuando pequeña, escucharlo de su boca, sin embargo, sonaba más placentero.

Shikamaru lanza un leve suspiro y se atreve hacer la pregunta–. Ino ¿Por qué Sai?

Ella entonces tomó una bocanada de aire, nerviosa ¿Qué se supone que debería responder? ¿No sería algo incomodo de hablar? Bueno ¿Por qué no? Después de todo ella también preguntaba por Temari, estas conversaciones deberían ser habituales en ellos si esto seguía su curso. Así que, demostrando madurez repentina, decidió hablar.

– Sai, él me gustó porque su aspecto era muy parecido a Sasuke.

– Estaba claro que él te gustaría. Si hubiese tenido que apostar, lo hubiera hecho por Sai… es todo tu estilo…

– Pero no es tan solo eso, después de conocerlo bien, y digo _bien_ porque me di el tiempo de entenderlo, mis sentimientos hacia él cambiaron –Ino sonrió ajena a los ojos que la hurgaban–. Sabes que Sai ha tenido una vida muy solitaria y eso me cautivo de él.

Shikamaru agobiado sin demostrarlo, saca un nuevo cigarro y lo enciende. Ino lo observa aun, su aspecto intranquilo alertó a Shikamaru a mejorar su actitud, después de todo ella estaba siendo sincera.

– ¿Te molesta que hable de Sai? –pregunta ella desviando la mirada hacía el valle que estaba bajo ellos.

Se preguntó en su interior ¿Qué es lo que Sai realmente le daba a Ino como para ser tan venerado por ella? ¿Unos cuantos besos? ¿Unos _te amo_ con difícil naturalidad? ¿Una cama caliente? Por más que él lo pensara jamás llegaría a entender el corazón de una mujer.

– Claro que no, él forma parte de tu vida. Yo no soy nadie para juzgar tus sentimientos.

– Eso me tranquiliza… que bueno que podamos hablar de todo, Shikamaru.

Aunque ella sonriera, Shikamaru notaba la duda en el pálido rostro.

– Ino… Sabes que los amigos con derechos es una fantasía de una relación sin conflictos, donde solo existirá lo bueno y lo divertido. No tendremos discusiones sobre elecciones de vida, no querré cambiar nada de ti y espero que tú tampoco de mí, si comenzamos hacer eso crearemos de esta relación un drama y ese no es el objetivo. Ninguna atribución que altere la vida de la otra mitad, en lo personal y tampoco en lo social.

Si, Shikamaru manejaba las estadísticas mejor que nadie, solo le faltaba agregar un simple, pero importante detalle; el que se enamora primero, _pierde…_ aun teniendo en cuenta eso, los efectos colaterales son inevitables. Eventualmente su amistad se va a perder, abandonando todo lo que alguna vez pudieron ser.

Ino asiente muy dispuesta– Lo entiendo… está claro para mí.

– Sin celos, sin ser juzgados, esa es el mejor acuerdo en el que podemos llegar, fuera de eso podemos seguir hablando de Sai o Temari.

Shikamaru sabía cómo persuadir los temas a tratar. Estaba celoso de Sai, ya estaba incumpliendo la regla que él mismo impuso. Todo resultaría bien si Ino no lo notaba, mentirle en ese pequeño detalle no haría la diferencia.

_¿O sí?_

Ino también guardaría el secreto de querer conservar a su lado a los dos hombres. Uno que le daría todo el amor y las atenciones del mundo, el amor que más anhelo para sí misma. Y el otro… le daría… placer, compañía, sentirse joven y viva. La excitación de mantenerse en algo prohibido, aun cuando Sai podría entregarle lo mismo que Shikamaru.

_¿O no?_

– Nunca respondiste a mi pregunta –agregó Ino.

Shikamaru rezongó. Una vez respondiera una pregunta, las demás vendrían como la lluvia en invierno. Aunque debía concederle a Ino su sinceridad.

– Si, con ella –contestó bajo la insistente mirada azul.

Al escuchar la confirmación, Ino no pudo contener la sorpresa, de todos modos ¿Cuál era el porcentaje de que no fuera Temari?– ¿Y cómo fue? –preguntó interesada, sonrió a modo de esconder su falsa alegría.

– Eso no lo diré, no te pases de cotilla.

Pero esa no era una respuesta que ella quisiera escuchar, necesitaba detalles – ¿Fue antes o después del matrimonio de Naruto? Ese día te veías de lo más enamorado…

– Fue mucho antes de eso.

La falsa sonrisa de los labios femeninos cayó unos milímetros. Comprender que todos sus amigos estaban creciendo y adquiriendo gustos sexuales era comprensible. Que Shikamaru desglosara su vida privada solo hacía que el muro que ella creyó botar se solidificara nuevamente delante de sus ojos.

Entonces lo vio, Shikamaru realmente era inaccesible. Elegía cuidadosamente mostrar solo lo que considerara ambiguo, para que los demás se sintieran satisfechos por conocerlo en lo que creían, un hombre practico y sencillo que lejos estaba de ser real.

Pese a sentir nuevamente por enésima vez la sensación de vacío en sus entrañas, sobrepuso su familiar carácter impositivo– ¡Vaya, Shikamaru! Tu sí que no pierdes el tiempo.

– Ambos estuvimos de acuerdo. Creo soy bueno para el juego de seducción…–se encogió de hombros, dando la última calada a su cigarrillo.

Ino no se veía para nada satisfecha con esa contestación, aunque ya supiera la verdad no le bastaba con eso, precisaba más información para su pequeño arsenal de celos que algún día prepararía, diciendo que Sai era mucho mejor amante que Shikamaru. Si, con eso podría dañar su apático orgullo, el moreno compartiría entonces el desagrado de escuchar tanta veracidad.

– ¿Y te gustó? ¿Ella era virgen también?

Shikamaru soltó dos carcajadas al asunto– Eres demasiado curiosa. Tal vez en otra oportunidad podamos hablarlo, ya es tarde y tenemos que descansar.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no quieres saber más de mí?

Él hizo un gruñido quejumbroso por el espionaje de Ino, como siempre ella no estaría conforme con nada– Claro que sí, pero es tarde y tengo sueño.

Bostezó haciendo sonar la mandíbula para que no quedaran dudas. Ino hizo una mueca de desagrado– Así no te ves nada sexy…

Otra risa de parte de él, la abrazó y la besó para acallar los chirridos ruidosos de su voz femenina.

Bajaron como ninjas experimentados, la mediana caminata al campamento la hicieron entre bromas y golpes de parte de Ino. Volver a ser los mismos de vez en cuando era imperativo para no dejarse absorber por la culpa que los subyugaba, en especial a Ino.

Shikamaru veía esta aventura de otra perspectiva, autodestructivo no era el nombre que él le daría, aprendizaje sonaba más aceptable para su mente. Aunque en su egoísmo, sabía que Ino no podría sostener tanto emocionalmente, estaba seguro que ella jamás se enamoraría de él, eso hacía este romance más adictivo que otros de los que duraron solo una noche y en ocasiones un poco más de tiempo, nada importante.

Temari le enseñó a ver la vida de otra manera, no estancarse ni amorosa ni afectivamente con nadie, después de todo, la vida de un ninja era corta y en solitario. Aferrarse al amor no era lo que él necesitaba ahora y, con suerte, nunca.

'_¿Debería sentirme culpable o dejarme llevar?'_

Aun así, vio el final…

Inevitablemente siempre lo vio…

En medio de tanto pensamiento contradictorio llegaron al campamento. Shikamaru arrojó un par de leños más para avivar el fuego y darles calor nocturno. Choji y Karui dormían juntos cerca de la fogata.

Sin decir algún comentario acido, Ino arregló las colchas para dormir con Shikamaru al igual que la noche anterior.

– Buenas noches, Shikamaru –amortiguó ella un bostezo, siendo abrazada por su compañero.

– Buenas noches, Lespedeza.

.

_*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º_

.

El cálido ambiente del sol despertó a Ino. La aproximación de Shikamaru le sacó un sonrojo tímido en sus mejillas. El semblante del hombre bordeaba la plena tranquilidad en él, sus continuas arrugas de preocupación no existían en su desbordante rostro. Con cuidado arregló un mechón de cabello peinándolo hacia atrás. Ino sonrió por la actitud desobligada de su amigo, al parecer no encontró energías necesarias para soltar su cabello a la hora de dormir.

Recorrió con la vista las facciones del hombre; sus rasgados ojos, sus labios carnosos tan bien marcados, una nariz levemente redondeada en su puente, un lunar sexy en el cuello de camino a su clavícula, una cicatriz pequeña detrás de su oreja derecha y, su afilada y firme quijada.

Acarició con ternura la mejilla más expuesta, los reflejos de Shikamaru no demoraron en atajar la blanca mano de Ino, sobresaltándola. Él abrió los ojos despreocupadamente aun sosteniendo los delicados dedos entre los suyos.

– Lo siento, te he despertado –susurró, nerviosa por la mirada que se negaba a sucumbir.

– Descuida, llevo despierto un rato.

Shikamaru aun sostenía la mano de Ino, la llevó a sus labios y le besó los blancos nudillos sin apartar la oscura mirada de los impresionados ojos de la mujer. Le hizo gracia ver como los sentimientos de Ino se debatían en su rostro, sin esperar otra aprobación, la tomó de la nuca y juntó sus bocas en un beso prolongado del que no la dejó escapar.

Las mariposas en Ino se hicieron presentes nuevamente, el aleteo en su estómago la obligó a cerrar con fuerza los ojos. Ningún hombre ¡nunca! Le había besado la mano. Ridículamente se imaginó como la heroína de una película romántica.

Aunque lejos estuviera de ser parte de algo así.

Se cuestionó si alguna vez en su vida conoció realmente a Shikamaru, esas atenciones no las hubiera imagino en él, las recibió con gratitud.

El paso de la lengua en su boca le aceleró el pulso, Shikamaru era un gran besador '_Mejor que Sai_' pensó dejándose llevar. El peso de Shikamaru sobre ella le alertó la intranquilidad del lugar donde se encontraban.

Con trabajoso esfuerzo, se despegó de los labios masculinos– Shi-Shikamaru… Choji y Karui pueden despertar…

– Salieron hace un rato atrás –puso dos besos castos sobre el hueco del cuello de Ino y se apartó de ella recostándose a su lado–. Ignoro donde fueron.

Ino se acomodó de lado para tener una mejor vista. Efectivamente sus compañeros no se divisaban en ninguna parte del área del campamento, sus sacos de dormir yacían en completo orden al lado de los bolsos de viaje. El fuego aún vivía en medio por lo que Ino se levantó con pereza a echar unos cuantos maderos más.

Se estiró haciendo sonar los discos de su columna e hizo unos cuantos elongamientos a su cuerpo aun entumecido. Shikamaru pareció sonreír de medio lado al ver el sensual espectáculo. En otras misiones no era de extrañar que la rubia lo hiciera y, muchas veces tuvo que apartar la vista para no ser sorprendido observando mientras babeaba. Hoy era _su_ día, por lo que se dio la licencia de mirar más de lo adecuado.

Ino nunca fue ajena a las miradas. Su ego podía permitirle jugar con la vergüenza ajena– ¿Qué miras? ¡Pervertido! –apoyó sus manos en la cintura y lo mira desde arriba pareciendo más alta de lo que era. Sus grandes ojos celestes lo invitaban a sonrojarse, pero Shikamaru conocía muy bien esos juegos de miradas–. Ya levanta y ayúdame con el desayuno –se sonroja vorazmente y se voltea para no demostrar que perdió.

– Eres hermosa, Ino.

Las palabras llegaron como un puñetazo en su cuerpo, tuvo que tragar saliva para no atorarse con la boca tan seca ¿Realmente escuchó bien? ¿Shikamaru la elogió por su aspecto? Se recriminó mentalmente por sentirse tan inestable en estos dos días. Lo había escuchado de muchos hombres; muchos más de los que pudiera contar y recordar, tristemente la palabra _hermosa_ se había vuelto muy común por estos días. Sin embargo, escucharlo de Shikamaru, por algún motivo le hacía sentir que era verdad, que ella era realmente bella.

'_Maldito Shikamaru. Sabes justamente donde golpearme para hacerme sentir débil, me conoces muy bien y no dudas en usar eso para tu beneficio. Bien, también sé cómo jugar este juego. Lo dejare pasar por esta vez_'

Tratando de no parecer estúpida, se dirigió al bolso de las provisiones para sacar las necesarias y comenzar a preparar algo del agrado de todos. Por un minuto más tomó el valor para voltearse lentamente y lograr mirarlo de reojo. Su ceño se arrugó al ver que el chico reposaba con sus brazos tras su cabeza contemplando el cielo. Rechinó los dientes por el coraje.

– ¡Shikamaru! ¡Levanta de ahí y ayúdame hacer el desayuno para todos! –chilló resentida de no seguir siendo el centro de atención en la mirada del hombre.

El shinobi se levantó lánguidamente, decidiendo mejor dar inicio a su mañana si es que no quería que comenzara con quejas y gritos.

Luego de asearse y tener la comida lista, aparecieron Choji y Karui; venían con el cabello húmedo y ropa limpia. Ino achicó los ojos mirando a Akimichi con una considerable duda en su rostro. Karui se sonrojó e ignoró los gestos de la kunoichi celosa. Shikamaru sonrío mientras servía té verde para todos.

Cuando ya estuvieron listos se dispusieron nuevamente a caminar. El don de hacerse el desentendido para no tratar temas de los que nada quieres saber, se hizo presente por lo menos en tres de los integrantes. Ignorar el obvio hecho de que había una pareja notoriamente establecida no quería decir que todos opinaran de ello. De igual manera Ino no podía sacar sus curiosos ojos celestes de Karui. Shikamaru quien caminaba atrás de ella, observaba como los gestos de Ino ponían nervioso a Choji que trataba de llevar una conversación con el grupo. Sonrió negando con la cabeza, Ino seguía siendo demasiado infantil.

.

_Algunos comportamientos nunca cambian._

_._

– Karui, según recuerdo en el mapa ya estaríamos cerca de tu aldea ¿No es así? –dijo Nara para acaparar la atención de la rubia y así no ser tan evidente el fisgoneo de esta.

– Si, en aproximadamente treinta minutos deberíamos estar cruzando las puertas –respondió Karui poco animada, Shikamaru volvió la vista a Choji quien bajo la mirada suspirando afligido.

Ciertamente ese no sería un buen día para su buen amigo.

– Tranquilo Choji, siempre puedes venir de visita –animó Ino ante la sorpresa de todos. Shikamaru bufó por el comentario, cambiando de actitud al ver a la nueva pareja sonreír optimistas.

Rodó los ojos hacia otro lado para no ser parte de tanta luz en sus compañeros. Lo que para él significaba un fastidio, para ellos resultaba todo lo contrario; recorrer dos días de viaje solo para estar juntos valía mucho la pena.

De pronto pensó en él mismo; su relación con Temari siempre era esporádica, él no viajaba mucho a Suna, no si es que era muy necesario. Entonces reconoció que como amante le faltaba convicción, deseo.

No envidiaba a Choji ni a Karui, envidiaba lo que tenían, lo que en pocas horas se atrevieron a construir juntos. El sentimiento en ellos era fuerte, la motivación de Choji pudo más que su personalidad introvertida, siendo así, mucho más arriesgado emocionalmente que el mismo Shikamaru.

¿Por qué no podía conquistar el corazón de Temari como cualquier otro hombre?

La guerra deja sus efectos enceguecedores para quienes desean más poder y, ella lo deseaba. Ella solo quería llenar sus bolsillos con guerras ganadas, ese siempre seria su compromiso más grande.

No había espacio para el amor proyectado a largo plazo… aun no.

Indiscutiblemente la tosquedad innata de ella tocó su desobligado corazón, la seducción de su personalidad le daba bases para seguir intentándolo. Quedarse a su lado para experimentar ese lado tan bizarramente tierno que Temari escondía la mayor parte de las veces pero que para él no eran ningún secreto.

El amor duele…

El amor de Temari dolía, pero, aun así, fue el mejor que conoció.

Su manera de evaluar las circunstancias lo limitaba en cuanto a delicadezas y justificaciones. Shikamaru no era un hombre despechado, no, él solo seguiría encontrando algunas oportunidades de pasar su juventud en busca de ese algo que con su corta edad no comprendía.

Por el momento se adaptaría a la comodidad que esta _no relación_ con Temari le regalaba. Sobrellevar un doble estándar para sí mismo no representaba problema.

El problema real que veía claramente, es que compartía saliva con su compañera de equipo. Ino no era de las personas favoritas de Temari, sin embargo, no había sido problema hasta ahora. Shikamaru aún tenía jurisdicción de su vida por lo que se permitió frecuentar a ambas en diferentes tiempos. A Temari la visitaba muy a lo lejos y, aun así, los días que pasaban juntos solventaban todo aquel tiempo perdido. Por otro lado, seguía asistiendo a las barbacoas con sus compañeros del antiguo equipo Asuma, sin descuidar sus amistades.

Tener un amorío con Ino no debería representar ningún problema para Temari, después de todo, tenían un acuerdo tácito de relaciones sexuales. A ninguno le debería importar más allá '¿_Verdad_?'

Shikamaru no era tonto, si confesaba su semi relación con la rubia Yamanaka, terminaría fastidiando las cosas con Temari. La mejor estrategia es no decir nada más de lo necesario si es que no se lo preguntan. Temari nunca quería preguntar sobre sus víctimas en la cama.

Cuanto más lo pensaba, más injustificado era el sentimiento. Conocer a la princesa de Suna sexualmente durante la guerra no fue el mejor de los comienzos. Fue el más precario y, el más importante de todos.

Como si fuera una burla del destino para Shikamaru, escogieron el escenario más desfavorable para su iniciación sexual. Esa noche el enemigo dio tregua en medio de tanta devastación. La Alianza Shinobi estaba en su máximo de cansancio; muchos estaban siendo atendidos por sus heridas, las bajas eran incontables, la muerte se respiraba en el aire, la sangre bañaba los cuerpos de todo ninja agotado.

Shikamaru se había refugiado debajo de un solitario árbol para darse la licencia de encender un cigarrillo y votar el peso desesperanzador de sus hombros. Esa misma tarde habían sellado a Asuma, la consternación de lo ocurrido generaba un desconsuelo fatal en su angustiado pecho. Dejó que Ino y Choji retomaran el dolor a su manera personal, hoy no quería verlos, al alba esperaba que sus sentimientos cambiaran. Necesitaba un respiro, una liberación emocional que un cigarrillo le ofrecía como salida rápida de su estado infame.

Temari caminaba frotándose los brazos para así contener el poco calor que sentía en su cuerpo, la noche no fue fría, pero cuando ves tanta muerte la percepción es abrumadora. Se encontraron bajo la luna compartiendo unas pitadas al cilindro que amablemente Shikamaru compartió. Ambos se negaron a un chequeo en las tiendas médicas, mantenerse alejados lo más posible de la muerte que rondaba en ese lugar era lo primordial.

La guerra era cruda. Sus jóvenes almas conocieron la brutalidad y el sadismo real que un enemigo ofrecía sin descaro. Encontraron paz después de un beso cargado de frustración, a ninguno pareció importarle ser condescendiente con el otro. La sensación del rápido olvido fue su mantra en la noche que conocieron la desesperación y las pocas probabilidades de vida que podían tener.

Nadie podía culpar que el prohibido libido guardado en algunos ninjas saliera en busca de un poco de descarga para un momento radical.

Nadie podría nunca culpar a Shikamaru y a Temari por querer borrar el olor a sangre que atormentaba sus mentes. Así dieron paso a más y más necesidad de mitigar el dolor. No hizo falta sacar sus prendas protectoras, de un minuto a otro Shikamaru la llenaba completamente con un par de estocadas jadeantes. Temari sentía el ímpetu que allanaba su intimidad y la empujaba a gemir con verdadera libertad toda su frustración. El acto apenas duro unos minutos cuando los dos encontraron su clímax en medio de la nada.

Ninguno dijo nada más después de eso. Solo fumaron en silencio acompañado sin la necesidad de compartir alivio en sus palabras.

Así comenzó la seguidilla de encuentros fortuitos y mejor preparados. Shikamaru cada vez aprendía mejor de ella y ella cada vez estaba más dispuesta a compartir sus experiencias. Se complementaban en sincronía sin desfavorecer al otro, aunque él siempre pensó que su nula experiencia había sido suficiente para una mujer tan impetuosa.

Shikamaru sonrió exhalando el humo del cigarrillo que ni cuenta se dio en qué momento llego a sus manos. Evocar a Temari ciertamente era imposible de controlar.

– ¿Por qué sonríes? –preguntó Ino con una sonrisa extrañada.

Él la miró largos segundos mientras seguían su camino, soltó un suspiro retenido al ver esos ojos tan celestes que le acompañaban desde siempre.

– Solo recordé algo –respondió desviando suavemente la mirada hacía el frente. La sonrisa fingida de Ino se fue desapareciendo con cada pisada de sus pies, estaba segura que su recuerdo no era ella precisamente.

'_¿Sería entonces…?'_

– ¡Vaya! que enormes puertas…

El comentario de Choji la distrajo de sus inseguridades. Observó por delante del camino y se encontró con la entrada del pueblo. Ino decidió olvidar sus especulaciones bajo la almohada.

Ingresaron sorprendiéndose de todo el cambio que la ciudad evidenciaba; los comercios estaban abiertos y la gente paseaba por las avenidas entre las enormes rocas características de este país. Eran un pueblo en vías de reconstrucción tanto en arquitectura como en el plano emocional.

El buen olor de la comida se arrastraba por gran parte de la avenida principal.

– Karui ¿Habrá alguna barbacoa por estos lugares? –preguntó con entusiasmo Choji, mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro. Los nervios por estar en la cuidad se hacían presentes en él.

– ¡Claro! ¡Podríamos pasar y comer algo antes de ir con el Raikage!

De un momento a otro, Karui parecía entusiasmada con la idea. Ino se enterneció al notar la necesidad que sus amigos reflejaban por disfrutar las últimas horas en mutua compañía.

– Viejo, solo piensas en comida. Tenemos que completar la misión e irnos lo más rápido que se nos permita para aprovechar que tenemos buena parte del día a nuestro favor, si perdemos el tiempo en…

No pudo continuar hablando por la falta de aire, Ino le había propinado uno de sus certeros codos en el estómago. Shikamaru apenas pudiendo enderezarse vio una enorme mirada de desapruebo en el rostro de su compañera; ambos voltearon a ver a su regordete compañero que miraba abstraído el paisaje. Karui por su lado veía el pavimento que encaminaba a una calle llena de restaurantes de buen gusto. A Nara no le quedó más que resignarse y terminar accediendo en la propuesta de los otros, no sin antes maldecir unas cuantas cosas en voz baja.

El lugar elegido era muy parecido al que acostumbraban ir en Konoha. Tomaron asiento en parejas mientras el chico del servicio encendía la parrilla en medio de la mesa. La cara de Choji estaba más colorada que de costumbre; Karui a su lado y de frente una parrilla caliente esperando poner a asar el rosu, lo tenía completamente dichoso, sintiéndose así en el paraíso mismo ¿Existía algo mejor en el mundo?

Al traer la comida no tardaron en adobarla, procediendo entonces a colocarla sobre la gran parrilla. Ino asaba para ella y Shikamaru. cuando Choji estaba tan feliz lo mejor siempre era reservar comida para el resto, de lo contrario terminaría siendo engullida sin contemplaciones por la voracidad del apetito Akimichi.

Choji y Karui estaban inmersos en una charla destinada a encontrarse algún día cercano para disfrutar de su compañía. Shikamaru e Ino con disimulo agarraban una que otra vez las manos por debajo de la mesa, sonreían por la obviedad de los sentimientos de su compañero y amigo. Nara terminando de comer se excusó para salir del recinto y poder prender su vicio lejos de las mesas.

Una calada, dos caladas y el humo se iba hacía el cielo. Le concedió una gratitud al tabaco que le causaba un placentero relajo. Suspiró maravillado observando las enormes nubes en ese país. Si él viviera en ese lugar, con seguridad terminaría siendo aún más vago de lo que es. No existirían tiempos de aburrimiento al contemplar el ir y venir de las grandes masas de nieve y agua. Volvió a exhalar el aire de sus pulmones.

– Solo un holgazán como tú, puede suspirar de esa manera al ver tan hermoso cielo…

– Ino… –pudo decir con el cigarro en sus labios sin necesidad de mirar.

– Es realmente hermoso –dijo ella refiriéndose al inmenso espectáculo aéreo. Tomó asiento a su lado.

– Es hora de ir con el Raikage.

– Lo sé, es por eso que deje a solas a los chicos –mencionó la blonda un poco sobrepasada por la insistencia de Shikamaru en terminar la misión que dejaría un gran vacío a su otro amigo.

– Se nos ira la tarde y junto con eso la luz que aun podemos aprovechar –arrojó el cigarrillo a un charco de agua que estaba lejos de ellos y contempló como este se consumía.

Ino enarcó una ceja mirando al ninja– ¿Es en serio? ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre quedarnos una hora más aquí? ¿Acaso no ves lo que a Choji le cuesta esto?

– No me malinterpretes mujer, solo quiero descansar tranquilamente y dormir en mi cama.

– Entonces deberíamos quedarnos aquí esta noche…–propuso ella con entusiasmo–. Choji se podría despedir adecuadamente, descansaríamos y también podríamos tener un tiempo a solas –tragó saliva, nerviosa agarró sus propias manos y se las fregaba lentamente en círculos para atraer calor. Al no recibir respuesta giró su cabeza para encontrar la mirada de Shikamaru quien la escrutaba de pies a cabeza.

– Un tiempo a solas…–repitió él en voz baja, Ino se mordió el labio por el nerviosismo que la voz de Shikamaru le causaba. Por supuesto él no perdió detalle de eso–. No lo sé, creo que…

– Estamos listos para concluir la misión, Shikamaru.

La voz de Choji los sacó de su privada conversación, el aludido entonces se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar en silencio, los demás se unieron a él. Ino necesitaba una respuesta ahora. Los rostros de la otra pareja reflejaban angustia por la inevitable despedida y ella no podía aceptar eso; obstinada y sin pensar, adelantó el paso para quedar a la par de Shikamaru. Acercándose le susurró su última plegaria.

– Vamos, Shikamaru ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan duro? ¿Cuál es el problema de que nos quedemos una noche más fuera de casa? –preguntó insistente.

Shikamaru dio un suspiro de reproche que muy pronto se convirtió en resignación, si Ino seguía insistiendo sedería a su petición como ya era costumbre.

– Lo conversaremos después, Ino. Por el momento terminemos la misión como es debido.

Ino bufó en disconformidad ¿Es que acaso Shikamaru no estaba pensando bien? ¿No quería estar con ella a solas? La inseguridad se hizo notar ahora; Shikamaru era inaccesible. Si su relación fuera de solo amigos, ella no habría dudado en hacer respetar sus convicciones, dejándole un espacio a Choji y Karui. Y como es obvio, Shikamaru lo sabía de sobra, la observó de soslayo esperando el alegato que nunca llegó, rodó los ojos sin darle más importancia.

El camino para llegar a la casa del Raikage era tortuoso por las largas cuestas y pendientes, la dificultad y el cansancio se veía en los ninjas. Subir y caminar casi por sobre las nubes les estaba tardando un poco. El paisaje era maravilloso, Shikamaru se sentía una vez más en un paraíso de agua y nieve en suspensión, el aire limpiaba sus pulmones que necesito llenar de humo negro.

– ¿Como se te ocurre que encenderás eso aquí? –chilló Ino al ver que el ninja sacaba un cigarrillo para encenderlo–, Estamos en mucha altura, genio. Algún día vas a morir por contaminar así tu cuerpo…

– Ya, ya mamá –rezongó mientras guardaba de mala gana el cilindro en su chaleco táctico, no quería hacer una pelea de nada. Ganarle a Ino en una discusión siempre fue imposible.

– Bienvenidos todos, el Raikage los espera en su despacho.

Un moreno alto les dio la bienvenida y los dirigió con amabilidad al directorio del alto mando. Ahí estaba Darui, ocupando las ropas del supremo Raikage. Era su turno de tomar lugar en ese enorme asiento de madera y dirigir para bien su país.

Saludó con cordialidad a sus invitados y los hizo sentar en las sillas frente a él. Shikamaru puso temas en la mesa un tanto incómodo para ambos, era necesario saber el compromiso de paz que Kumogakure tenía con Konoha. Como enviado prácticamente de paz, tenía que deliberar ciertos tratados y asegurarse de hacerlos cumplir.

Cuando la charla ya era amena y notoriamente se habían acordados acuerdos de unión, todos pudieron respirar a gusto.

– Bien Shikamaru, le agradezco los informes y que trajeran con salud a nuestra Karui –se puso de pie y sin más preguntó– ¿En qué más podría Kumogakure ayudarlos?

Fue el momento de Ino de dar su insistente mirada a Shikamaru para presionarlo. Nara gozaba de real inteligencia y a parte era muy intuitivo, por lo que podía jurar que Ino le perforaba la nuca con sus celestes ojos. Resopló casi sin ánimos.

– Si no es mucho pedir, Raikage. Nos gustaría poder alojarnos una noche en la aldea, estamos cansados y necesitamos reponernos de tan largo viaje.

Dio una reverencia y se quedó mirando el suelo para saber la respuesta. Choji, Karui e Ino abrieron los ojos de asombro y sin esperar se encorvaron para la demanda, después de todo estaban abusando de la confianza de un Kage para un acto que ningún ninja debiera hacer ni pedir, se suponía que estaban entrenados para el cansancio corporal. Ino aun en agachas, se percató de que había puesto a Shikamaru en una difícil posición, una que sobrepasaba la confianza de un simple ninja a una autoridad. Se sintió fatal en ese momento '_Yo y mis caprichos_'

Para su asombro, Darui comenzó a reír.

– Por favor amigos, levanten la cabeza –pidió con su voz tan tranquila–, Claro que pueden quedarse, nuestros aliados de la Hoja son bienvenidos a nuestro país. En seguida pondré a disposición para ustedes habitaciones en el centro de la cuidad; por favor siéntanse libre de quedarse el tiempo que gusten. ¡Coman! coman y beban esta noche, todo es por cuenta de la casa.

Se enderezaron agradecidos. Shikamaru presentó respetos nuevamente.

– Solo será esta noche, no importunaremos más su buena disposición, Raikage.

– ¿Cómo podría ignorar al equipo Ino-Shika-Cho que nos salvó sellando a Kinkaku en su modo Kyubi? –los mencionados regalaron una sonrisa austera por el halago–. Por cierto, Shikamaru ¿Qué te parece si esta noche discutimos unos asuntos en el gran salón? Los directivos y altos mandos estarán complacidos con tu presencia. Tienen un par de ideas de comercio e importación de productos de Konoha.

Tomó de sorpresa a Shikamaru, una invitación del mismísimo Raikage a una junta administrativa era algo por lo cual debiera sentirse alagado, y así mismo lo hizo. Sin apuros por el nerviosismo aceptó. Para Ino no fue de total agrado, había conseguido que Shikamaru aceptara quedarse una noche por sus amigos y por efecto ellos también podían compartir su tiempo a solas. Sin embargo, el orden de prioridades de su amigo no se asemejaba con los propios de ella. Aun así, no podía poner ninguna objeción al asunto, si él lograba cerrar un trato con Darui, inmediatamente traería buen prestigio para Shikamaru.

Un asistente los encamino hasta un hotel enorme en el centro de la ciudad, claramente se notaba el alto valor de su estadía. El interior era amplio y hermoso, tenía un ambiente clásico con maderas talladas y grandes jarrones que adornaban cada esquina del recibidor minuciosamente limpio y perfectamente adornado. Para su regocijo contaba con baños termales al interior de la estancia, baños mixtos y separados. Las chicas se emocionaron, Choji no podía creer el extenso tamaño del bufet que se impartía, Shikamaru solo pensaba en una enorme cama donde descansar.

– Shikamaru-san –llamó el acompañante que hacía las reservaciones.

– ¿San? –repitió Ino. Se echó a reír con ganas junto a Choji, el afectado de las risas solo arrojó una mirada de fastidio–. Perdón, perdón Shika… –pedía Ino secando una lagrima.

El encargado carraspeó ocultando una sonrisa.

– Shikamaru, solo dígame Shikamaru –rascó su cabeza e hizo un ademan con la mano para que le restara importancia a la cordialidad.

– Shikamaru…–corrigió entonces– ¿Cuántas habitaciones serán la reserva?

La pregunta sacó a todos de sus risas ¿Cuántas habitaciones? No se habían detenido a conversado. Era obvio que algo pasaba entre Choji y Karui, pero Ino pensó que no se tomarían tal atrevimiento de dormir en la misma habitación. En cuanto a ella, había dormido un sin fin de veces con Shikamaru, más nunca en su nueva condición. Dormir en los sacos no era lo mismo que compartir una cama caliente en un lugar completamente íntimo. Mucho menos a expensas del Raikage.

Tragó saliva y escrutó a su compañero quien la observaba dubitativo.

Shikamaru giró la vista entonces a la otra pareja; Choji lo miraba con ojos suplicantes, Karui se hacía la desentendida leyendo una carta de la cena. Ino se puso a toser como desquiciada, él rodo los ojos. Cuanto fastidio en una pregunta.

Se cuestionó del por qué todas las decisiones tenían que caer en sus hombros. Sin darle más vueltas en su cabeza, tomó una decisión rápida con poca importancia. El encargado estaba interesado en la respuesta.

– Serán cuatro habitaciones, por favor –decidió finalmente, que cada quien resolviera como más le acomodaba la resolución.

Todos los presentes lo miraron nerviosos, el anfitrión enarcó una ceja en completa duda.

– ¿Esta seguro?

– Que sean tres, por favor –intervino de inmediato Choji–, Nosotros compartiremos una.

Shikamaru suspiró ¿Si ya lo tenían pensado por qué no se lo habían dicho? las vergüenzas y aprietos que tenía que pasar ¡Por Dios! Ino carraspeó para llamar la atención, Shikamaru guardando apariencias y para no levantar sospecha en sus intenciones, dejó las tres habitaciones alquiladas. La rubia se molestó por la decisión individual del líder.

Entraron por el corredor que llegaba a sus lugares de reposo, el encargado les enseño las instalaciones y entregó cada llave a la persona indicada, luego de las despedidas y agradecimientos, se retiró.

– Gracias, Shikamaru –Choji se veía realmente agradecido.

– Si, si, como sea. Solo espero que no desaprovechen la oportunidad.

Pidió con un largo bostezo. Karui se puso roja y solo miró hacia otro lado desatendiendo el comentario.

– Yo me duchare y descansaré un rato –informó Shikamaru estirándose.

Ino se desencajó por el comentario ¿Le valía algo ella? ¿Cómo Shikamaru podía conservar tan bien la calma y no morir en el intento? Ella había previsto que él le pediría pasar el rato juntos, se equivocaba nuevamente. Las prioridades de ambos no encajaban.

– Bien, entonces nos vemos al rato ¿Les parece que nos juntemos a cenar? menos tu Shikamaru, tienes una cita con el Raikage y sus secuaces –molestó Choji–. Nos vemos más tarde Ino, procura descansar y recuperar fuerzas.

Choji y Karui desaparecieron por la puerta de su cuarto, no fue necesario tratar de disimular el sonrojó que ambos llevaban.

Ino y Shikamaru tomaron camino hacía sus habitaciones designadas. Cada paso en el que se acercaban, significaba un paso más a las reales intenciones que ella necesitaba saber en él. El silencio prevalecía, cuando llegaron a destino Ino nerviosa cogió el valor de mirarlo y en definitiva saber el porvenir.

– ¿Te molestaría quedarte sola en tu habitación? –consultó él.

La garganta se apretó al dar un trago de saliva– Puedes irte si eso es lo que quieres –puso la llave en el cerrojo.

Shikamaru alcanzó la mano de Ino antes de que esta pudiera abrir la puerta. Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa de medio lado.

– Solo quiero tomar una ducha –susurró tan bajo que solo ella pudo oírlo–. Descansaré contigo a mi lado.

Ino pudo notar como la sangre subía a su rostro, el calor en sus mejillas era insoportable.

A una distancia prudente, un grupo de chicas miraba la escena sin haber escuchado lo que el hombre decía. Francamente la imagen que se veía no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, por lo que una de las mujeres preguntó sin más.

– Ne, Matsuri… ¿Ese no es acaso Shikamaru-san?

.

.

_*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º_

_._

_._

**N/A: **

Hola! ¿Como están mis querubines? En primer lugar, pedirles disculpas por la enorme demora, el trabajo en casa es agotador U.U

Segundo lugar, esperar que todos ustedes y sus familias se encuentren bien, la pandemia no da marcha atrás. Maldito Coronavirus!

Quiero agradecer todos sus reviews, me encantan, siempre los leo una, dos y hasta tres veces, son hermosos!

Me gustaría consultarles ¿Qué les pareció el dibujo del fic? Lo hice yo con mis propias manitos, díganme que opinan, si les gusta podría hacer más y seguir agregándolos a mi Face 'Queeneon dbz' tengo muchos dibujos de fics que he leído.

GRACIAS ESPECIALES!

\+ morphineMalfoyBlack: estoy feliz de inspirar a alguien T.T leí tu fics, te deje rewiews pero no me carga la página :O

\+ Nightmare96: me alegro tanto que te gustara! Este Shika es un pervertido jajaja se hace el tonto XD

\+ Lina granger: perdón por demorar, no me odies que yo te amo!

\+ Min Ah Malfoy: chica, espero tus reviews con ancias, estas libre de escribir lo que gustes respecto a este fics, malo o bueno siempre lo agradeceré!

\+ Alondra: muchas gracias por siempre apoyarme y darme el impulso a seguir, un beso gigante!

\+ DAngel7: esta super difícil encaminar este fics, se me va de las manos. Lamento informar que cada vez será peor sus escusas, Ino y Shika tienen que sufrir muuucho aun XD

Gracias, gracias, gracias a todos los que se tomaron un minutito de su tiempo en hacerme feliz!

Un besote a todos!

_._

* * *

_Naruto_ (C) Masashi Kishimoto, Shueisha, Shonen Jump, Pierrot


End file.
